Cambios
by annasophietaylor
Summary: A Stella se le presenta una oportunidad,sera capaz de dejar Mac.
1. Oportunidades

Mac observaba a Stella, ella había tratado de entrar tres veces a su oficina, vio sentado desde su escritorio como ella entraba en su oficina, se levanto de su silla y fue hablar con ella.

Mac suspiro al entrar en la oficina de Stella, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, se sentó en el sofá de su oficina,Stella arqueo los ojos observando los movimientos de Mac,el golpeo con su mano el cojín del sofá invitándola a sentarse a su lado,ella le sonrió se levanto y sentó al lado deMac, el le sonrió esperando que ella hablara.

Me preocupa Lindsay

No es Lindsay,hay algo mas,te conozco,que pasa?

Me conoces bien,Stella le sonrió a Mac.

Tienes días tratando de entrar a mi oficina y no lo haces,Que pasa?

Tengo un dilema.

Te puedo ayudar con tu dilema?Stella se levanto del sofá tomo una carpeta y se la entregoa Mac,No se que hacer con esto?

Mac arqueo los ojos tomo la carpeta y comenzo a leer,cuando te llego?

Stella se sentó juntoaMac suspiro, hace una semana, no te había hablado de esto porLindsay, pero no se que hacer.

Mac leía los documentos, se ve bien,Que piensas?

La propuesta es buena, es un gran avance para mi carrera, es lo que siempre he sonado.

Pero?Mac arqueo sus cejas.

Pero,Stella lesonrió a Mac,pero mi familia esta aquí.

Mac lesonrió a Stella,No vamos a ir a ningún lado,Stella seria egoísta de mi parte pedirte que rechaces una oportunidad así, no lo voy hacer, no lo puedo hacer,Mac abrazo a Stella la acerco a el, le dio un beso en su cabeza,esta decisión la debes tomar tu, desgraciadamente tocaste el tope aquí,solo vas avanzar cuando yo me mueva de cargo y no creo que eso pase,Mac suspiro,te preparaste para esto, estas lista,sabia que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar,Mac acaricio la cabeza deStella le sonrió levantando se del sofá,Stell usa la cabeza no el corazón.

Stella observabaa Mac,le regalo una sonrisa, Lo se.

Mac tomo la carpeta, puedo llevármela?Quiero terminar de leerla.

Claro en esto quiero tu opinión.

Bien,Mac salio de la oficina de Stella sintiendo como todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

Stella lo observaba irse, pensando si Mac la iba a extrañar por lo menos un poco.

xxxxxxx

Mac se sentó en su oficina y siguió leyendo los documentos,es muy buena propuesta,seguía leyendo, va a tener mucho trabajo,es iniciar un laboratorio arrancar de cero, se sintió orgulloso que de todos los candidatos habían elegidoa Stella,suspiro,New Orleans es lejos, diablos,la voy a extrañar, mordió su labio y si aceptaba la propuesta de Sinclair, Stella seria promovida y no tendría porque irse,realmente la política no era lo suyo, ocupar el cargo de Gerard, no era su trabajo ideal, pero tener a Stella lejos de el no era algo que le agradaba, cualquiera de las soluciones, la alejaria de el,pero la tendría en la misma ciudad,Mac suspiro, a lo mejor era bueno alejarse,no olvidalo,le grito su cerebro, su mejor momento en los últimos anos había sido cuando ella había renunciado,se habían acercado, a lo mejor no les caería mal una relación a distancia,Que relación?se grito para si mismo,Que relación?Amistad?,Mac suspiro,mientras leía la propuesta,no la puedo detener,no seria justo, ella tiene que avanzar, no me personaría que perdiera una oportunidad así,la propuesta sobrepasaba lo que el le pudiera ofrecer en New York,el sabia que era todo un reto,sabia queStella, deseaba hacerlo,tenia que apoyarla, el había sentido esa emoción cuando le había tocado a el hacer ese trabajo, iniciar el laboratorio de New York había sido todo un reto, armar pieza por pieza,buscar cada elemento del equipo,prepararlos entrenarlos, no podía olvidar la entrevista de trabajo deStella, cuando su hoja de vida le había sido enviada por un buen amigo,diablos, la primera entrevista,sus ojos brillaban con la propuesta de trabajo deMac, el suspiro, no pasaba lo mismo ahora,sus ojos no brillaban,familia esa había sido la palabra clave,Stella los consideraba su familia.

Stella leía los documentos no necesitaba volverlo hacer, sabia cada palabra de memoria,_**seria egoísta de mi parte pedirte que rechaces una oportunidad así**_,se egoísta pensó para si,Stella suspiro, esta de acuerdo con que me vaya?_**Stella usa la cabeza no el corazón**_,eso es lo que tenia que pensando que ese enamoramiento con Mac definitivamente era idea de ella, el era su amigo y ella en su mente había sonado, había añorado que esa relación fuera algo mas,ni siquiera te ha besado,en que piensas cambiar tu vida rechazar una oportunidad así, por un hombre que ni siquiera te ha besado,no hace falta que lo haga,Diablos no hace falta igual ya estoy perdidamente enamorada de el,solo falta saber si el siente lo mismo,si seria capaz de seguirla,de buscarla,de obligarla a regresar,deja de sonar,se dijo a si misma,debes pensar en ti**_,"PENSAR"_**usar la cabeza Stella, Mac te ha dado luz verde,no te ha detenido, no te suplicado que no te alejes de el, que te conviene?Stella tomo la tarjeta que venia con su propuesta,suspiro,tomo el teléfono y empezó a discar.


	2. Decision

xxxxxxx

Como era de esperar Mac Taylor era el primero en su oficina,había pasado una mala noche,porque iba a ser distinto, después de salir de la oficina había decidido salir a despejarse, había corrido por mas de una hora y no lo había ayudado en nada, toda la noche habia estado pensando en Stella, llegando a la conclusión de hablar con Stella y con Sinclair, ofrecerle su puesto, porque no hacerlo, aunque detestaba la política, podría disfrutar de la compañía de Stella, era importante saber si ella aceptaria o quería enfrentar el reto de iniciar la aventura que le estaban ofreciendo,Mac suspiro, al ver los rizos de Stella salir del ascensor, ella como todas las mañanas, fue a la sala de descanso preparo dos cafés y se acerco a la oficina de Mac, el como siempre seguía desde su oficina cada uno de sus movimientos,le encantaba como se desplazaba por el laboratorio, era un deleite para el cada uno de sus movimientos, el la miraba fijamente mientras se acercaba a su oficina.

Eran ideas de ella, se decía una y otra vez Stella para si, juraba que sentía la mirada de Mac, cuantas veces lo había jurado, lo vio en su oficina de pie frente a su escritorio,con sus mangas remangadas como siempre abarrotado de informenes y trabajo, su figura,como le encantaba su figura,su cuerpo,Stella sacudió la cabeza, había tenido una noche horrible,era la mejor manera de describirla, pensando si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Sonrió al entrar en la oficina de Mac, el le devolvió la sonrisa colocando una carpeta sobre su escritorio,coloco sus manos en sus caderas y la observo fijamente,Stella le extendió la taza de café,el la tomo.

Gracias.

Buenos Días

Buenos Dias,contesto Mac bebiendo un sorbo de café,como siempre excelente.

Leíste la propuesta?

Si, es muy buena Stell,realmente buena,Mac la observo un minuto y arqueo los ojos,decidiste?

Mac,acepte,el no hizo ningún movimiento se quedo pensando,Mac?

Decidiste bien,Stella miraba a Mac fijamente,el paso su mano por su cabeza,comenzo a caminar por su oficina,es una oportunidad que se presenta pocas veces,estoy orgulloso de ti.

Gracias Mac,Stella le regalo una gran sonrisa, sera un motivo para que conozcas New Orleans.

Mac sonrio,Claro, va hacer toda una aventura para ti.

Lo se, pero aprendí del mejor,estoy preparada,stella se acerco a Mac,le dio un beso en la mejilla, Gracias por tu apoyo.

Mac solo se limito a sonreirle,te lo mereces Stell.

Quiero hablar con el equipo.

Hay tiempo,cuando te tienes que incorporar?

En dos semanas.

Dos semanas?no hay mucho tiempo.

No creo,tenemos que organizarnos para Navidad.

Navidad?

Claro Mac,voy a venir a pasarlo aquí,tengo que viajar incorporarme rápidamente para poder venir para esas fechas.

Vaya veo que estas pensando en todo.

Si, quiero estar con Lucy para navidad.

Claro, no nos podemos perder sus navidades,crece muy rápido.

Mac estas de acuerdo con esto?

200% tienes todo mi apoyo tienes que organizarte para entregar lo que tengas pendiente,Mac se sentó en su silla,tienes poco tiempo y mucho que hacer,Stella se sentó frente a Mac.

No se si voy a poder con todo,es muy poco tiempo,es todo un reto.

Creo que te gusta,Mac le sonrió

Que?

Los retos,te gustan.

Me conoces.

Tu también me conoces, Stell tienes que hablar con el equipo,informarles de esto.

Lo se primero quería decírtelo a ti,Mac la miraba fijamente,voy a reunirme con ellos mañana,en la sala de descanso,mientras mas pronto mejor.

Entiendo no quieres grandes despedidas.

No podría con grandes despedidas además voy a estar viniendo.

Tranquila vas a estar bien,te van apoyar,Stella le sonrió a Mac.

Querías decirme algo?Mac arqueo los ojos,Cuando entre pensé que querías decirme algo,Que es?

Me conoces,el le sonrio,que la tomaras,que no dejaras ir esta oportunidad.

Gracias Mac,por tu apoyo por tu amistad,Stella se levando y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mac,el se limito a sonreír viéndola marchar,como dejarla ir?


	3. Siguiente paso

xxxxxxx

Mac estoy le regalo su mejor sonrisa a Lindsay,ella lo miraba extranada mientras el la abrazaba, es genial.

Genial?

Creeme Linds,es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo.

Mac estas bromeando?

No,para nada.

Mac no quiero seguir llendo a las consultas ya es suficiente,no creo que me este ayudando.

La cara de Mac cambio separandose de ella,lo siento Linds no hay discucion en ese punto,tienes que ir.

No avanzo,no estoy logrando nada.

Lindsay el medico no te va a dar una pildora magica y eliminar lo que pasaste, lo que viviste no es facil de superar.

Mac mi familia esta segura,el esta muerto

Lo mataste,he ahi la diferencia,Mac miro fijamente a Lindsay,se que no habias asesinado antes,Lindsay lo miro molesta,Si Lindsay asesinar,no es algo agradable,pero a veces es necesario.

Tenia que protegerlos Mac,pienso que hubiese pasado si

No pienses, estan bien,Mac abrazo a Lindsay la mecia en sus brazos,hiciste bien Linds,lo entiendes.

Que voy hacer?

Cuidarte,pensar en ese bebe,Mac le dio un beso en la frente a Lindsay le sonrio,imaginatelo Linds va hacer genial.

Lindsay se aferro mas a Mac,no le he dicho a Danny

Por que?

Mac no me deja ni respirar,no me quiero imaginar que sepa que estoy embarazada.

Mac sonrio,realmente crees que no se va a dar cuenta.

Se que se va a dar cuenta, pero

Linds habla con Danny,ese pequenin les va hacer bien,Danny se va a concentrar en el,en su familia.

Lo se,Mac

Bien,ve a las consultas, lo necesitas, esta claro.

Lindsay suspiro,si senor,Lindsay se acerco a la puerta para salir,Mac para que nos cito Stella,sabes de que se trata?

Si, pero le corresponde a Stella decirlo.

No me puedes dar un adelanto.

Linds,la consulta,ve a la consulta.

Ya veo que no.

xxxxxxx

Mac estaba sentado en su oficina, fingiendo, que leia un informe,fingiendo pues su mente solamente estaba ocupada con la partida de Stella,decidio tan rapido,el suspiro, como no hacerlo,cobarde, si cobarde se dijo a si mismo,crees que te va a esperar toda la vida, realmente me estara esperando o son ideas mias, eres un cobarde, debiste actuar al llegar de Grecia,que diablos te paso? que no hiciste nada? el miedo de perderla de equivocarte te congelo, esa es la verdad, te ocultaste, con el problema de Danny, seria imaginacion o idea mia,pensaba Mac, pero juraria que Stella habia dado senales de querer avanzar mas en su relacion,luego se habia alejado, habia escuchado rumores, pero no los queria verificar, no los aceptaba,Mac sacudio su cabeza,cobarde la vas a dejar ir?no le vas a decir nada?.Mac suspiro vio como Stella llegaba al laboratorio con Hawkes, ella estaba lista para hablar con el equipo, pero estaba lista para dejarlo a el,no se si me puede dejar pero estoy seguro que yo no, me hace falta verla,demonios debiste decirle,Mac mordio su labio inferior y se levanto de su silla, llendo a encontrarse con Stella.

Mac entro a la oficina de Stella,ella le sonrio al verlo,hace cuanto que no cenamos?la sonrisa de Stella se amplio sabia perfectamente hacia donde iba la conversacion.

Realmente no lo recuerdo,creo que Bush era presidente.

Mac sonrio con su respuesta,el sabado,deberiamos cenar el sabado.

Tu invitas?

Claro,Argentino?

Prefiero Griego.

Bien,el sabado tu eliges el lugar.

Bien,entonces el sabado.

Mac le regalo una sonrisa a Stella,saliendo de su oficina,tenia que hablar con ella,indagar si ella sentia lo mismo que el no la podia dejar ir con la duda.


	4. Noticias

xxxxxxx

Stella entro a la oficina de Mac,el la observaba caminar por su oficina,ella no paraba de moverse.

Stell,realmente me estas mareando,ella le sonrió,Que pasa?

Tengo que viajara New Orleans esta noche,Mac arqueo sus cejas,es por el departamento y el trabajo, me están pidiendomi opinión del edificio donde van a ubicar el laboratorio, hay muchas cosas que hacer

Stell,Mac se levanto de su silla acercándose a Stella,ve,solo ve

Mac habíamos quedado en salir este fin de semana,no puedo simplemente

Ve,esto es importante,debes ir.

Mac, esto es muy rápido

Stella estas segura dela decisión que tomaste?

Si,pero

Nada,Mac le regalo una gran sonrisa, es emocion,solo eso estas nerviosa,Stella lo miro fijamente,te va a encantar ese trabajo,es como armar un gran rompecabezas,sin instrucciones.

Vaya forma de describirlo, no lo había visto así.

Stella las pautas las das tu,planifica bien lo que quieres y donde lo quieres,como lo vas a organizar, a quien vas a contratar,va hacergenial para ti.

Mac pero la cena.

Te prometo algo,cuando tengas tu trabajo listo andando, tendremos esa cenaen New Orleans.

Bien,Stella sonrió,lo prometes.

Lo prometo, no me perdería por nada verte en acción, solo no faltes hoy, tienes que hablar con el equipo.

Bien,Stella abrazoa Mac,Gracias

xxxxxxx

Lindsay esperaba en la sala de descanso,Danny la acompañaba,Mac entro.

Stella?Mac miraba alrededor de la habitación.

Aun no llega,respondióDanny.

Mac que pasa?no nos puedes adelantar nada,Lindsay lo miraba seria.

Si,quiero apoyo,Mac miraba fijamente a Lindsay,solo eso,apoyo.

Sobre que?

Ya Stella les explicara.

Stella llegocon Don,Adam,Sid y Hawkes la seguían.

Bueno aqui estamos todos,dijoStella al entrar.

Ok,Stell cual es el gran misterio?Danny dijo a manera de broma.

Stella suspiro mirandoa Mac esperando su aprobacion, el se limito a mirarla, Me promovieron.

Vas a tomar el puesto de Mac?Adam exclamo casi gritando,Mac le dio una mirada ordenándole que dejara terminara Stella.

No,me voy a New Orleans.

Que?gritaron todos a coro.

New Orleans?/grito Don.

Que nos dejas?Adam grito

Somos una familia,dijoSid casi llorando.

Mac miroa Lindsay,que seguía en estado de schock,Vaya es un gran cambio,deben bueno lo que te ofrecen,Danny dejo escapar todos lo miraban.

Si,Stella sonrio es una gran oportunidad,todos miraban atónitos a Stella.

Es seguro que vamos a extrañar a Stella pero es un gran avance para su carrera, va a dirijir su propio laboratorio, no es una oportunidad que se presente todos los días,Mac se dirigía a su equipo todos sabían que estaba buscando que le dieran su apoyo.

Vaya si siguen los recortes aquí me puedes contratar?Adam dijo a manera de broma

No creo que Mac deje que me lleve parte de su equipo conmigo,Stella le respondió sonriendo.

Sera bueno conocer New Orleans, dijo Hawkes abrazando a Stella,te felicito Stell.

Siempre sera bueno visitarte sobre todo en el Mardi Gras,Sid le sonreia Stella abrazándola.

Gracias Stella sonreía

Menos mal que el nuevo iphone permite llamadas con imagen sabes que no te voy a dejar de fastidiar, Don abrazoa Stella.

Stella,Danny miraba serio a Stella,Te podemos mandara Lucy?

Claro,Stella miraba Lindsay,Linds?

Lindsay la miro seria y empezó a llorar,Danny la abrazo,va a venir a visitarnos,verdad Stell.

Si,Claro,Stella se acerco a Lindsay.

No es eso,dijoLindsay entre lágrimas.

Entonces que?Danny la miraba preocupado.

Estoy embarazada,Lindsay seguía llorando.

Danny la abrazo, no me habías dicho.

Stella la abrazo, Que alegria.

No vas a estar aquí,Lindsay seguía llorando,no me hagas caso son las hormonas.

Mac abrazoa Danny,te felicito.

Linds te prometo que voy a venir cada vez que pueda.

No me mientas te vas a convertiren Mac, casi ni va a dormir a su casa,como vas atravesar el país para venirnos a ver?Lindsay seguía llorando

Linds prometo llamarte a diario.

Mac abrazoa Lindsay dándole un apretón,Vas a estar bien,Linds.

Lindsay seco sus lágrimas, igual te voy a extrañar.

Yo también Linds,te prometo venir para navidad,Stella abrazabaa Lindsay,el grupo felicitabaa Lindsay y Danny.

Vaya yo que creí que la del anuncioera Stella,Don abrazaba a Danny.

Tenemos que celebrar,Adam le decía a Hawkes.

Si definitivamente,hay que celebrar,Mac sonreía mirando a su equipo,felicitara Danny,Lindsay y Stella,levanto y fue a su oficina,Stella lo observaba irse.


	5. Despedida

xxxxxxx

Mac estaba en su oficina y Stella entro, el arqueo sus cejas,confiesa,hablaste con ellos.

No no lo hice,Mac miraba serio a Stella,ve a empacar.

Como los dominas?

Mac le sonrió a Stella,no los domino.

VamosMac,apenas hablaste el cambio de aptitud fuetotal.

Están felices por ti es todo.

Mac,confiesa

Ve a empacar,lo que viste fue la reacción sincera de tus Compañeros.

Vamos dame tu receta,de Jefe de laboratorio a Jefe de laboratorio.

Mac sonrió,No siempre resulta siempre encuentras rebeldes.

Rebeldes?Quien es ese rebelde aquí?Stella coloco sus manos en su cintura.

Mac la miro serio, la están transfiriendo a New Orleans.

Stella sonrió, así que soy la rebelde.

Aja,Mac dejo escapar con una pequeña sonrisa.

Stella lo abrazo, vas a extrañar nuestras discusiones,Mac solo se limitaba a sonreirle.

Lo voy hacer, felizmente tenemos según Don los nuevos iphone.

Asi que te puedo llamar cuando tenga dudas.

Cuantas veces quieras Stell,va hacer un placer ayudarte.

Tengo que buscar mi propio Adam para torturar

Yo no torturo a Adam,Mac dijo serio.

No?Stella dijo bromeando,porque crees que brinca cuando te escucha llegar.

Voy a extrañar tu café,Mac miraba de reojo a Stella.

Stella sonrió, es tu forma de decirme que me vas a extrañar.

Mac mordió su labio inferior, si, bajo la mirada

Lindsay se puso un poco emotiva.

Emotiva, me preocupa, no para de llorar,Mac sacudió su cabeza,parece,que abren un grifo.

Mac!,son las hormonas

Lo se, solo no la alteres no hagan grandes despedidas

Ok, no lo haré,ahora de jefe a jefe,tu secreto,Stella le sonrió a Mac.

De jefe a jefe,Mac arqueo sus cejas,te gusta el titulo?

Si,me encanta.

No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, solo escucha, es todo, lo demás es pan comido sabrás que hacer,Mac le sonrió, eres buena Stell,ahora ve hacer tu maleta.

Estas mas nervioso que yo,no te preocupes no voy a perder el avión.

Stella,ve,Mac la miraba serio.

Me llevas al aeropuerto?

Si, a que hora paso por ti?

Mejor ven conmigo ya es tarde.

Mac suspiro,Stell, salio con Stella de su oficina, Que día regresas? ellos se dirigían en la Avalanche

a la casa de Stella.

En cuanto me desocupe, pienso que el viernes?

Próximo viernes?

No creo.

Stell si te incorporas en dos semanas me estas diciendo que regresas el viernes, vas a venir con el tiempo justo para buscar tu ropa, ellos entraban al departamento de Stella.

Mac espero que no tengo aun cosas que organizar aquí, no he dejado mi apartamento, diablos hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo,la sala de Stella estaba abarrotada de cajas a medio hacer.

Creo que estas un poco retrazada,Mac miraba las cajas.

Mac,lo se, no necesito mas presión.

Stell,tranquilizate, si quieres mando tus cosas aun deposito o te las envió a New Orleans.

Stella suspiro, mientras tomaba una maleta y entraba a su cuarto,Mac esperaba en la sala,ella salio de la habitación y lo miro,no voy a gritar.

Mac arqueo los ojos,Quieres que entre?

No podemos seguir esta conversacion gritando, Stella entro a su habitación y Mac la siguió,diablos que me falta,Stella metía unos abrigos en su maleta Mac la observaba.

Stell,hace calor en New Orleans no me parece la ropa apropiada.

Que?

No viste el clima?

No he tenido tiempo.

Mac miro el closet de Stella,lleva ropa de verano,Stella miraba el closet, estas seguro?

Si,Mac miraba a Stella,Puedo?

Por favor,estoy nerviosa,Mac sonrió mientras tomaba algunas blusas ligeras del closet deStella,se las iba pasando y ella las colocaba en la maleta,tomo algunos pantalones e hizo lo mismo,Stella seguía hablando de donde iba a llegar y con quien se iba a entrevistar,Mac saco varios trajes, que tenia Stella para las entrevistas con chaquetas,el le seguía pasando ropa, le paso varios pares de zapatos.

Luego se detubo, miro a Stella serio, no te puedo ayudar con lo que falta.

Que?

Ropa intima,Mac le regalo una media sonrisa a Stella,ella sonrió,abriendo su gaveta de ropa interior, Mac se aparto y la veía empacar lo que faltaba, sacaba su ropa de la gaveta y la colocaba en la maleta,metió algunas cremas en su maleta.

Mac fue a la cocina de Stella y regreso con bolsas zipper,se las entrego a Stella,Gracias,ella coloco las cremas en las bolsas.

Creo que estas lista.

Stella miraba a su alrededor,tomo su placa y se la entregoa Mac, si me arrepiento, me la devuelves.

Sin dudarlo,Mac le sonrio,a cual aeropuerto vamos?

Stella miro fijamente a Mac y miraba dentro de su bolso,La Guardia.

Mac tomo la maleta de Stella y bajaron a la Avalanche,Stella practicamente brincaba en el asiento,Mac sonreia.

No te burles Taylor.

Mac sonrió mas,no me burlo,recuerdo cuando estaba en tu lugar,Claire se burlaba de mi, estaba tan nervioso, es emocionante.

Algún consejo, Stella sonrió.

Mac sonrió miro de reojoa Stella,fíjate en tus medias.

Medias?

Si,el sonrió aun mas, si no fuera por Claire, hasta ahora se burlarían de mi,salia de la casa con medias distintas, ella se encargaba de corregirme,va hacer divertido Stell,disfrutalo,si sientes que te bloqueas dibujalo.

Dibujalo?Stella miraba intrigada a Mac

Recuerdas que Claire era arquitecto.

Si,Stella miraba fijamente a Mac

Su consejo, no el mio,toma lápiz y papel,diseña como quieres tu laboratorio y luego crealo, Mac tomo la mano de Stella,le dio un pequeño beso,va hacer divertido Stell,es tu trabajo crear todo desde el papel membrete, hasta los equipos de tecnología, utiliza todo lo que aprendiste,confía en tu instinto.

Stella le regalo una gran sonrisa a Mac,Que voy hacer sin ti?

Mac le enseno su teléfono,estoy a una llamada.

No es lo mismo.

Lo se,pero es algo.

Se que tienes vacaciones acumuladas,prometeme que me vas a ir a visitar, que no lo vas a postergar.

Recuerdas que te debo una cena.

Prometelo,levanta tu mano derecha.

Es bromeando?

No hazlo,Mac levanto su mano derecha,repite,Mac sonrió,prometo visitarte en New Orleans.

Prometo visitarte en New Orleans, si tu prometes venir en Navidad.

Mac no tenemos quince anos.

Tu empezaste

Esta bien prometo venir en navidad,Stella penso un minuto,la fecha tope para tu visita es en Mardi Gras.

Mardi Gras?

Si,Mardi Gras

Ok,Lo prometo.

Mac bajo de la Avalanche tomo la maleta de Stella,Vamos Stell.

Stella se bajo de un salto de la Avalanche, fueron al counter y chequearon la maleta de Stella,ella abrazoa Mac,deseame suerte.

Mac sonrió, coloco un rizo de Stella detrás de su oreja,enseñales quien eres,Stella le regalo una gran sonrisa a Mac.

Si,señor,beso a Mac en la mejilla y abordo su avión.


	6. Comunicaciones

xxxxxxx

Mac hablaba por telefono con Stella.

Que tal mi suplente?

La trasladaron de Dc,no esta mal,Mac observaba a Joan trabajar en la escena.

Ya la estas torturando?

Stell, no torturo a mis CSI,solo pagan por ser novatos, como tu seguramente estas haciendo con tus novatos, si quieres que rindan.

Tengo mi propio estilo,no torturo a mis CSI.

Yo no los torturo los entreno,para que sepan trabajar bajo presion.

Oh, para mi fue facil,Stells se reia,dime que broma le jugaron?

Mac sonreia, Nada

Sabotearon sus guantes?

No,Mac veia a Joan trabajar.

Mac,no me digas que le hicieron,el se empezo a reir,Mac Taylor la ultima persona a la que le jugaron esa broma se desmayo.

Se que te hubiese gustado ver su cara.

Alguien revivio en la morgue?

No entiendo como siguen cayendo?Mac se seguia riendo,Y como esta New Orleans?

Aqui hace un calor infernal,Mac sonreia mientras escuchaba a Stella.

Deberias ir a la playa.

Quieres que me enferme,todo esta lleno de petroleo,estoy que voy personalmente a patearles el trasero.

Con gusto te acompano,Don se acercaba a Mac el caminaba con su kit por Central Park.

Quieres verme en biquini?

Pagaria por eso, por lo menos debes tener un buen bronceado.

Muy gracioso Taylor,cambiamos?

Oh no,no soy bueno para esos climas,soy de Chicago me gusta el frio. Terminaste las entrevistas?

Si, faltan algunos detalles, creo que lo mas desastrozo es mi casa.

Que tiene?

Es vieja,que no tiene,lo estoy restaurando,mejor dicho levantando.

Mac sonrio,te debes ver bien en braga.

Taylor no me digas que tienes algun fetiche con las bragas,Mac se puso colorado,Don lo observaba.

No te preocupes Mac la victima no esta apurada.

Mac miro serio a Don,Ya escuche Mac,dile a Don que lo extrano.

Bien,Mac colgo,miro serio a Don.

Stell?Don miraba serio a Mac.

Si,Mac guardaba su telefono en su chaqueta.

No me digas que tienen sexo por telefono,Don dijo en tono burlon.

Don,la victima,Mac lo miraba serio.

Es bromeando Mac,solo bromeaba.

xxxxxxx

Mac caminaba por su oficina,Stella lo observaba por video conferencia,ya empaque todo lo envie a un deposito,es hasta que vengas en Navidad.

Gracias Mac y Linds?

Mac sonrio,gorda, esta bien Stell,mas tranquila.

Ha ido a sus consultas?

Si,esta mejor,ha reducido el trabajo,este embarazo no le ha caido bien,de llorar paso a vomitar.

Pobre, Stella le arrugaba la cara a Mac.

Esta agotada la mande a casa,se quedara libre una semana,estoy buscando un temporal y tu como vas?

Creo que bien, Rachel recuerdas te envie su hoja de vida es muy buena,Philipe es un excelente tecnico.

Mac sonrio,ya tienes tu Adam

Si,Stella sonrio,Mac abrio una caja de comida china,Stella hacia lo mismo.

Que tal la comida?

Picante,Stella sonrio,todo pica.

No te creo, no sabes pedir comida.

Si lo se hacer,cuando llega Hawkes?

Esta emocionado de ser el emisario en Accion de Gracias,debe estar llegando manana, me dijo que te iba a enviar los detalles de su vuelo.

Cuando vienes?

Sinclair arruino mis planes.

Lo se Mac.

Que planes tenias?

Visitarte, torturar a tu personal,Stella le sonreia a Mac, mis tecnicas ya no sirven aqui, necesito ejercitarme.

Piensas usar a mi personal de conejillo de Indias.

Por que no?

El telefono de Mac sono,diablos no podemos cenar tranquilos.

Trabajo?

Mac suspiro,si trabajo.

No trates de robarme a Hawkes.

No lo voy hacer.

Bien, cuidate Stell.


	7. Malas Noticias

xxxxxxx

Hawkes entro a la oficina de Mac con una gran sonrisa, Mac estaba abarrotado de trabajo, había varias carpetas a su alrededor,le regalo una sonrisa a Hawkes.

Amo New Orleans

Mac sonrió aun mas,la pasaste bien?

Oh el Jazz,la música,la gente,la comida,todo es excelente.

Como esta Stell?

Muy bien,su casa es genial, la esta restaurando, esta preparándose para tu visita.

Mac arqueo las cejas,Mi visita?

Si te tiene una habitación designada en el piso de arriba, la esta reparando.

En serio,Mac trato de desviar la conversacion,el laboratorio?

Genial se parece a nuestro viejo laboratorio,de la oficina de Stella se pueden ver todas las estaciones de trabajo.

Si, me hizo una video guia,compro un equipo lo probamos.

Se ve feliz Mac,esta en su ambiente,tiene mucho trabajo no para.

Lo se,el crimen en New Orleans tiene uno de los peores índices en la región.

Tiene Hummers,Hawkes dijo emocionado.

Por los pantanos,aquí no hay, no las vamos a comprar.

Hawkes sonrió, valió la pena intentarlo,le encanto tu regalo de acción de gracias,Mac sonrió,Un pavo crudo con las palabras "cocinalo ve practicando", no paro de reírse, me hizo cocinar el animal,de donde sacas esas ideas Mac?

Su equipo?Mac se reia tratando de poner una postura seria.

Genial,fuimos a un club de Jazz,pero observe algo.

Que?Mac lo miro preocupado.

Ahora se parece a ti.

Que?Mac sonrió.

Si, ahora es jefe tiene esa aptitud

Que Aptitud?

Esa,Hawkes señalaba a Mac de manera burlona.

Ve a trabajar,Mac lo miro de manera burlona,Aquí hay algo de trabajo.

El teléfono de Hawkes sonó,Hola Rachel si ya llegue,Hawkes salia de la oficina de Mac.

Mac tomo su teléfono y llamo a Stella,Bonasera que le hiciste a mi CSI?

Yo?absolutamente nada.

Llego pidiendo una Hummer y amenazando que se iba contigo.

La risa de Stella se escuchaba por el teléfono,Mac no me puedo reír,estoy ocupada, no es apropiado, no me digas ese tipo de bromas.

Perdón, solo escucha, si no te la quieres ver conmigo,no seduzcas a mis CSI.

No estoy seduciendo a tus CSI,quieres la verdad Mac, solo hay uno con el que me interesa realizar ese tipo de acción,Mac se quedo mudo con la afirmación de Stella,ella se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta a ver la cara de Rachel que estaba a su lado.

Mac no reaccionaba, con quien Stell?

Te tengo que decir?Mac estoy con un cuerpo, podemos postponer esta conversacion?

Bien,te doy unas horas,Mac colgó

Stella miraba a Rachel,Quien lo encontró?

No fue Hawkes,dijo Rachel mirando a Stella.

Rachel!Stella la miraba seria.

El detective Rousso tiene la información.

xxxxxxx

Mac caminaba por su oficina, brincaba por todas las estaciones del laboratorio, trabajando tratando de distraerse, Hawkes lo observaba mientras hablaba por teléfono con Rachel.  
Crees que tienen algo?

Cariño espero que tengan algo ya tienen mucho tiempo en eso.

En serio?Que tanto esperan?

Honestamente Rachel ni idea a estas alturas deberían estar criando a tres niños.

Vaya en serio me esta dando mucha curiosidad conocer a Mac Taylor,Stella lo idolatra y tu no te quedas atrás, hubo momentos en los que sentí celos.

Celos? De Mac?Solo tu ocupas mi corazón

Mentiroso.

No miento en serio te extraño,cariño Mac se acerca, debo colgar.

Mac se acerco a Hawkes, tenemos trabajo, ambos salieron del laboratorio,llegaron a Central Park.

Mac se acerco a Don,Quien es la víctima?

Cindia Parker,Don miro a Hawkes,regresaste,Que tal New Orleans?

Excelente,Hawkes se acerco a la víctima,la estrangularon,aparentemente usaron una cuerda,Mac observaba las manos de la víctima se defendio,coloco unas bolsas en las manos,comenzo a caminar por la escena,recolectando evidencia.

El teléfono de Mac sonó,se veía preocupado,donde esta?el se acerco a Hawkes, me tengo que ir,llama a Adam encargate.

Mac que paso?

Lindsay,Danny me llamo esta en el hospital.

Que paso?Don lo miro preocupado.

Lindsay tubo un accidente,se cayó,voy a ver como esta? Pero Danny esta muy mal.

xxxxxxx

Mac llego al hospital, encontró a Danny llorando mientras cargaba a Lucy, Mac tomo a niña, Danny,coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de Danny,el seguía llorando,palmeo un poco la cara de Danny,Que paso?

Estaba sangrando,Mac habia mucha sangre,ella no reaccionaba,ahora esta con el medico.

Mac trato de tranquilizar a Lucy que lloraba,Danny concentrate, va a estar bien,voy hablar con el medico, llama a tus padres, Lucy necesita alguien que la cuide.

No están en la ciudad Mac.

Mac suspiro,bien,yo me quedo con Lucy primero voy hablar con el medico,el salio caminando con Lucy en sus brazos,ella se acomodo en el hombro de su padrino y comenzo a dormirse,Mac se acerco a una enfermera,puede informarme del estado de salud de Lindsay Messer.

El medico ya va a salir hablar con usted,

Mac esperaba paciente al medico,Danny estaba sentado en una silla llorando.

Don llego y se acerco a Danny miraba a Mac que hablaba con el medico,Mac escuchaba con atención,se acerco a Mac y al medico,Gracias,Mac se despidió del medico.

Que paso Mac?Don lo miraba.

Mac toco su frente,suspiro,es una suerte que este viva.

Que?Don miraba aMac sorprendido,El bebe?

Lo perdió,como esta?Mac señalaba a Danny.

No habla,Que paso?

Se desmayo, estaba sola, Mac toco su cara, si Danny no llega estaría muerta,perdió mucha sangre.

Como esta ahora?Don lo miraba preocupado.

Detuvieron la hemorragia, felizmente no tuvieron que retirar el útero,Mac suspiro, le van hacer transfusiones, va a tener que quedarse aquí dos días.

Y Lucy?

Se queda conmigo,voy a avisarle a la niñera para que mañana vaya a mi casa,Mac le entrego la bebe a Don.

Se acerco a Danny,el empezó a llorar al ver a Mac,Lo siento Danny,Mac lo abrazo,Linds,te necesita Danny,quiero que vayas adentro y la consueles, Danny secaba sus lágrimas,hay que agradecer que ella esta bien,entiendes,Danny asentaba con su cabeza.

Lucy?

Yo me ocupo de ella, quiero que te encargues de Linds, solo de Linds, esta claro,voy a llamar a tus padres.

Danny paso su mano por la cabeza, no estan en el pais, no los llames,total, no pueden hacer nada.

Los padres de Linds?

Yo los voy a llamar Mac,seguro vas a poder con Lucy?

Si, no hay problema,ve con Linds.

Danny se levanto y siguió a una enfermera que lo esperaba,entro a la habitación de Lindsay, Mac fue con Don y tomo a Lucy,Adam llegaba con Hawkes, Mac miro a Hawkes, Don te va ha explicar que paso,Adam acompañame.

Adam y Mac fueron a la casa de Danny,Mac saco algunas cosas para Lucy tomo la silla de carro y el coche,Lucy dormía,Adam la observaba en su cuna.

Boss sabe cambiar panales?

Mac se asomo a la habitación de Lucy,Stella hacia esa parte cuando salíamos con Lucy, Mac suspiro no debe ser tan difícil,el leía las instrucciones del empaque.

Adam miraba la crema,no creo que se la deba poner,huele horrible.

Mac suspiro lo resolvere en mi casa.

Mac se asomo al baño,había sangre en el piso,Adam se asomo miro a Mac,como sobrevivió? Es mucha sangre.

Quiero que lo proceses,que tomes nuestras y luego lo limpien,estas encargado de esto Adam.

Si, Boss

Ahora hay que irnos,el tomo a Lucy la cubrió con una manta,Adam dejo a Mac en su departamento,el acostó a Lucy en su cama,ella seguía durmiendo,Mac tomo su teléfono y llamo a Stella.

Creí que no me ibas a llamar.

Stell,el se escuchaba afligido.

Mac que paso?

Mac suspiro,Lindsay perdió el bebe.

Que?como esta ella?Que paso?

Esta en el hospital,va a estar ahí dos días,Stell casi muere,Mac suspiro.

Mac estas bien?

No,no estoy bien,me preocupa Linds.

Mac que paso?

Se cayó en el baño,no se exactamente.

Que dijo el medico?Mac va a poder embarazarse?

Si,felizmente, no tuvieron, la voz de Mac se apago.

Mac,Lucy?

Conmigo,esta aquí,duerme, voy a tener que bañarla.

Esta dormida?

Si.

No la molestes,solo cambiale el panal, dale de comer,Mac mañana voy para allá.

Crees que puedas, se que estas complicada Stella.

Mas voy a tardar en llegar,pero quiero ver a Lindsay.

Bien,te espero Stell.

No vemos Mac.

Mac miro a Lucy dormida,bueno señorita,ten paciencia, no soy muy bueno en esto.


	8. New York

xxxxxxx

Mac estaba dormido con Lucy en su cama,ambos dormían profundamente,Stella entro al departamento de Mac con su llave,entro a la habitación de Mac, lo miraba dormir con Lucy,el había llenado su cama de almohadas y cojines, había amarrado un panal de tela a su muñeca y al brazo deLucy,Stella sonrió,acaricio la mejilla de Mac,el se despertó,giro para verla regalándole una sonrisa coloco su mano en la cintura de Stella.

Voy a pensar que tienes tu propio avión.

Stella sonrió,casí me arrestan en el aeropuerto,Mac trato de levantarse,Stella lo detuvo duerme te ves cansado.

Pasamos mala noche, Mac miraba a Lucy, por lo menos duerme.

Y eso? Stella señalaba el pañal

Trato de bajar varias veces de la cama buscando a mami, Mac suspiro, paso su mano por su rostro.

Pobre,Stella bozteso,lo siento.

Te ves cansada,Mac seguía surfeando su mano por la cintura de Stella,acuestate aquí con Lucy,Stella se metió en la cama con Mac y Lucy miraba de frente a Mac mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Lucy.

Mac soltó el panal de su muñeca se estiro un poco,miro a Stella,soy malo para esto.

Stella le sonrió a Mac,por que dices eso,esta seca y no parece tener hambre.

Después de tres panales,la logre arreglar,bien y su cena fueron Nugets, pizza y leche achocolatada.

Mac,no se enfermo?

Le dolía el estomago,vomito,Mac acaricio la espalda de Lucy,la peor parte fue cuando lo expulso,Stella miraba fijamente a Mac,bote la ropa,la bañe en mi lavaplatos.

Stella sonrió,ya entiendo el desastre en tu cocina.

Como llegaste aquí tan rápido? Mac le sonrió a Stella, usaste tu Hummer?

Stella sonrió,No,tome un avión a Dallas de ahí vine directo,he viajado toda la noche.

Mac acaricio el rostro de Stella,te quedas aquí?aun tengo un cuarto extra.

Ronco.

Yo también, le sonrió a Stella.

No hay problema,Stella le sonrió a Mac

Eso es un si?

Si,Mac y Linds?

Mac suspiro,bien supongo que bien,Stell Linds ya estaba deprimida, no se que va a pasar ahora, me preocupa, el medico me dijo que tiene que esperar seis meses para embarazarse.

Mac va hacer lo mejor,voy hablar con ella,lo importante es que este bien,Stella acariciaba la mejilla de Mac.

Estaban muy ilusionados Stell,Danny,Mac miraba triste a Stella,estaba tan feliz.

Lo van a superar,tienen a Lucy.

Que bueno que estas aquí, Mac bostezo, me tengo que levantar, Mac trataba de levantarse, estoy agotado.

Mac son las cinco,vamos a dormir dos horas, Stella ponía la alarma en su teléfono, estoy muerta tengo que dormir por lo menos dos horas.

Bien,solo dos horas.

Mac no seria mejor ir al departamento de Lindsay, es el ambiente de Lucy.

No por ahora, lo están limpiando.

Limpiando?

Lindsay,Mac hizo silencio un minuto,ella perdió al niño en el baño,mande a tomar muestras para saber la causa de la perdida,Stella acaricio la mejilla de Mac,los padres de Linds van a venir, es mejor que se queden ahí.

Bien tranquilo,duerme,Stella acariciaba la mejilla de Mac,el cerro los ojos,se fue durmiendo,los tres quedaron dormidos en la cama de Mac,Stella se levanto dos horas mas tarde,miraba a Mac y a Lucy dormir,Mac tenia puesto un pantalón de dormir largo y una franela,Diablos,Stella pensaba que buen cuerpo tiene,Stella no es el momento se regaño a si misma,ella se levanto de la cama y fue a la cocina, arreglo un poco la cocina, preparo café,empezó a preparar el desayuno.

No vayas a pensar que te pedí que vinieras para eso,Stella vio a Mac que la miraba desde la puerta de la cocina.

Lo se,Mac se acerco a Stella y acaricio sus hombros,Lucy?

Duerme,tu no roncas a su lado,Mac le sonrió a Stella,hace ruidos extraños.

Tiene gripe Mac,esta congestionada,Mac miraba como Stella preparar el desayuno.

Te ayudo?

No es necesario tengo todo controlado,ve a bañarte,Mac la miro extrañado.

Tengo mal olor?

No,pero quiero que te adelantes después me voy a bañar, voy a necesitar que me pases a Lucy.

Mac se quedo pensando,Que te la pase a donde?

A la ducha Mac tenemos que bañar esa niña,Mac arqueo los ojos,lo puedes hacer?

Si, sin problema, Mac fue a su habitación se metió al baño, se empezó a duchar, salio del baño cambiado con un jean y una franela, se acerco a Stella, ella le preparaba avena a Lucy, Mac sonrió se ve bien.

Es para Lucy.

Crees que coma avena?

Si la come,ayude a Linds a prepararla una vez.

Mac tomo su teléfono y llamo a Danny, No te preocupes Danny esta bien, Stella esta aquí, Linds como esta? Mac escuchaba a Danny, entiendo, vamos a ir en una hora, no te preocupes por Lucy, yo le doy tus saludos, si nos vemos en una hora, todo depende en cuanto tarde Lucy en tomar su desayuno, bien, saluda a Linds, Mac colgó, Linds quiere ver a Lucy.

Como esta?

Triste pero bien, esas fueron las palabras de Danny.

Stella suspiro, voy a bañare me pasas a Lucy cuando te avise.

Ok,Stella se metió albaño,Mac empezó a tocar a Lucy para que se despertara, Vamos hay que ir a ver a mami,Lucy se estiraba perezosamente en la le sonreía, vamos Lucy, vamos a ver a Mami,Mac empezó a desvestir a Lucy,soplaba su barriga ella reía, Lucy se agarraba de los cabellos de Mac, Au vamos Lucy,no hagas eso duele,Mac seguía soplando la barriga de Lucy, ella se agarraba mas de los cabellos de Mac, Auu, Lucy se reía a carcajadas,Mac escucho como Stella lo llamaba delbaño,Mac puso a Lucy en una toalla,toco la puerta del baño,puedo pasar?

Si,Stella estaba envuelta en una toalla toda mojada,Mac tenia entrecerrados los ojos extendió los brazos entregándole a Stella a Lucy,ella sonrió al ver la cara de Mac,no estoy desnuda puedes abrir,Mac abrió los ojos y pestañeo,le entrego a la bebea Stella,creíste que iba a estar desnuda,Mac se encogió de hombros.

Las esperanzas son las ultimas que se pierden,Mac le sonrió a Stella saliendo del baño,Stella se puso colorada,el cerraba la puerta al salir.

Mac salio de su habitación dejando a Stella en libertad de salir desnuda del baño si así lo quería, desnuda en mi cuarto,Mac suspiro,sacudió su cabeza,Lucy esta ahí,Lucy,Lucy, se repetía una y otra vez,el teléfono de Stella sonaba sin parar.

Mac contesta,se escuchaba la voz de Stella salir del baño,el tomo el teléfono y lo respondió,Jefa,se escucho del otro lado de la linea,se que debe estar ocupada con su hombre,pero necesito preguntarle algo.

Perdón?Mac dijo mientras miraba la pantalla,Rachel leía en la pantalla.

Quien es?

Mac Taylor,disculpa Stella esta ocupada.

Vaya lo siento,olvide lo anterior,Mac procesaba lo que escuchaba, su hombre?se refería a el?,sera que le puede decir a mi jefa que llame.

Te puedo ayudar?

Bueno tal vez.

Dime,que duda tienes?

Trato de sacarle los seriales a un arma, ya trate con todo no lo logro,trate de tomar nuestras de las estrías y son distintas a las balas de las escenas.

Que te hace pensar que es el arma involucrada?Mac se servía un poco de café,escuchabaa Stella salir del baño,la oía hablarcon Lucy.

La tenia uno de los sospechosos,realmente espero que sea el arma.

Bueno, has una muestra del canon pueden haber limado el interior para cambiar las estrías,utiliza hierro liquido en el seria, luego pasas un imán y tendrás la numeración.

Vaya gracias,siento lo anterior.

No te preocupes,quieres hablarcon Stella?creo que ya esta disponible.

Bien si tengo que consultarle otro asunto.

Fue unplacer Rachel.

Vaya lo siento, no me presente,es un placer Mac.

Mac toco la puerta de la habitación Stell,tienes llamada.

Pasa Mac,Stella estaba a medio vestir, se estaba terminando de abrochar su blusa,Mac la observo un minuto,se puso colorado,Stella lo miro fijamente.

No leíste el clima, hoy va hacer frió,Mac lesonrió a Lucy desnuda en la cama.

No me dio tiempo,Mac le entrego suteléfono a Stella,Gracias Mac,Stella salio de la habitación.

Señorita este trabajo me toca a mi, su madrina esta ocupada,Mac rasco su frente sacando ropa para Lucy,ella lo observaba en la cama riéndose,comenzo a vestira Lucy una vez lista, busco en su closet un suéter para Stella, salio a la sala con Lucy,la sentó en el comedor de la cocina,Stella lo observaba, sonriendo,mira lo que hizo tu madrina,Lucy sonreía,Stella caminaba por la sala de Mac viendo como el alimentaba a Lucy,Mac le hacia toda clase de muecas a Lucy para que comiera.

Stella dejo de hablar por teléfono,se acerco a Mac y a Lucy,quien comió aqui?ella limpiaba la cara de Mac,tienes avena.

Solo probé un poco.

Stella abrazo a Mac,que te hizo sonrojar?

Nada.

Nada?Stellla sonrió,no te preocupes por la avena hice suficiente.

Bien,Mac sonrió,esta rica,el le entrego el suéter a Stella.

Gracias,Stella le sonrióa Mac,se sentaron a desayunar.

A que hora es tu vuelo?

A las Seis,Mac arqueo los ojos,lo se un ida por vuelta,tengo mucho trabajo.

Lo se gracias por venir,Mac le sonrió a Stella,tomo su mano y le dio un beso,se levanto de la mesa,vamos Stell.

xxxxxxx

Danny se acercoa Mac,tomo a Lucy de los brazos de Mac, entro en la habitación de Lindsay ,Mac y Stella lo siguieron,Lindsay abrazo a Lucy.

Mac se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente,Stella,dijoLindsay sonriendo.

Stella abrazo a Lindsay, no podía dejara Lucy desprotegida.

Lindsay le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Stella,miraba triste a Lucy,acariciaba a su bebe,lo perdí Stell.

Mac le dio una mirada a Stella,vamos le indico a Danny que saliera,Danny se negó al principio, luego cedió y saliocon Mac.

Diablos,dijo Danny molesto al salir,solo llora, no la puedo consolar,Mac lo miraba serio.

Dejala que hable con Stella, le va hacer bien,Danny no la presiones,deja a Lindsay llorar su perdida.

Mac no es solamente su perdida era mi hijo también.

Lo se,Mac se sentó en una silla,miro a Danny ordenándole que hiciera los mismo,Danny se sentó al lado deMac,es distinto para ellas,es distinto,Mac coloco su mano en el cuello de Danny,va a pasarDanny,Linds va a estar triste un tiempo, hay que entenderla,se paciente.

Quiero que este bien Mac,Danny suspiro,crees realmente que va a pasar tiene mucho tiempo triste.

Danny, para Lindsay no ha sido fácil superar lo deCasey, lo sabes, ella es mas científico que policía, no había asesinado antes, es fuerte, mas para una persona como Linds,te apuesto que ella esta pensando que esta pagando el precio por quitar una vida.

No es justo, ella protegía a nuestra hija, Diablos debí ser yo el que disparo,me congele Mac,cuando vi que tenia a Lucy solo me congele,no lo esperaba.

Lo se, todos lo sabemos,no te estoy culpando,te estoy diciendo lo que vi en sus ojos, se siente culpable.

Danny suspiro, como vamos a salir de esto.

Con tiempo Danny,solo deja pasar el tiempo.

Lindsay le dio una mirada a Stella,Es el suéter deMac?

Si,Stella le sonrió a Linds,ella observo a Stella.

Están juntos Stell?

No,Stella pensaba un minuto, Lindsay le hizo un espacio en su cama para que Stella se sentara,ella lo hizo y abrazoa Lindsay,ella miraba fijamente a Stella,quiero tener algo con el,no se como hacer,tengo miedo de equivocarme,sabes hace mucho tiempo esta loca idea de dormir con Mac me da vueltas en la cabeza,Lindsay le sonreía a Stella,pero temo perderlo si cruzamos esa linea,Mac nunca da señales claras, es fustrante.

El siempre se ha escudado en el libro de reglas subordinado jefe,con tu ascenso eso cambio.

Lo se, lo creas o no el libro nos detenía, si fuera por mi Linds, lo metería en mi cama y no lo dejaría salir en un buen rato.

Lindsay sonrió ante la afirmación de Stella,lo has estado pensando.

Si,mas que pensarlo,planificando,Lindsay miraba fijamente a Stella, Mac es un romántico, cuando soy agresiva se aleja, es fustrante, nunca se lo que piensa,es tan

Complicado,Lindsay dijo mirando a Stella

No,complejo, siempre me sorprende,cuando le dije de mi ascenso espere que me detuviera,no lo hizo, me apoyo,tanto que resultaba encantador, no se si lo hace como amigo o porque me ama.

No siguió a Peyton a Londres,pero te siguió a Grecia.

Lo se,que hago?Stella suspiro,perdoname deberíamos hablar de ti.

No quiero hablar mas de mi,me basto el medico,mi madre y Danny, estoy cansada de hablar de lo que paso, la situación no se va a revertir.

Estas molesta?

Si, no pude hacer nada Stell,trate de llegar al teléfono y no pude,solo recuerdo el llanto de Lucy, Lindsay acaricio a su hija, el dolor saber lo que estaba pasando y no poder hacer nada.

Lo siento Linds, si quieres llorar hazlo, pero no te quedes ahí, tienes que avanzar, no solo por esta pequeña si no por Danny.

Lo se,Lindsay le regalo una sonrisa a Stella, Gracias por venir.

Como crees que le iba hacer eso a Lucy de dejarla sola con Mac.

Llevalo a New Orleans,Stella le sonrio a Lindsay,dejalo que se relaje a ver que pasa allá, a lo mejor fuera de su ambiente las cosas resultan.

Lo se,le estoy preparando una habitación al lado de mi cuarto,Stella reía con picardía, solo nos separa el baño.

El baño se comunica con ambos cuartos? Lindsay reía.

Si, Stella miraba a Lindsay picara.

No cierres las puertas cuando te bañes,así puedes ocacionar accidentes.

Hoy vio mi brassier y casí muere.

Tienes que comprar lencería,mucha lencería,sabes lo que dicen de los tranquilos.

Ya compre el Kamasutra,Stella dijo picara, quiero practicarlo con Mac.

Te imaginas su cara, cuando le saques el libro.

Ambas reían a carcajadas,Mac y Danny escuchaban a Stellay Lindsay reír,ambos se miraron,Mac se levanto y se acerco a la puerta de la habitación,la abrió,Lindsay y Stella lo vieron, seguían riendo,creo que estas mejor?

Si mucho mejor,Lindsay le sonreía a Stella.

xxxxxxx

Stell,Mac estaba en la puerta con Lucy en sus brazos

Donde la vas a llevar?Lindsay lo miraba desde su cama

Mac suspiro,no te preocupes Linds no la voy a llevar a comer chino.

Stella sonrió, vamos almorzar y venimos.

Gracias Stell,Lindsay le sonrió a Stella.

Regresamos en una hora,Stella,Mac y Lucy se fueron,Danny se acosto con Lindsay en la cama.

De que se reían?

Cosas de chicas.

Cosas de chicas?ya veo,Danny tomo la mano de Lindsay y la beso.

Eres mi héroe,Danny le dijoa Lindsay regalándole una gran sonrisa,ella sonreía,vamos a salir adelante.

Lo se Danny,Lindsay acaricio el rostro de Danny,Habla con Mac.

Con Mac?Danny la miro extrañado

Danny deberían estar juntos.

Quieres que hable con Mac?Linds me estas pidiendo entrar al Fuerte Knox,ella sonrió,en una oportunidad trate de tocar el tema,creeme me fue mal.

Cuando?

Despues de volver de Grecia, es mi amiga esa fue su respuesta,ah su amiga en serio, si no supiera de su relacioncon Peyton y Audrey me preocuparia.

Tubo algocon Audrey?no estamos seguros de eso.

Linds,Mac es reservado,tu crees que en diez anos de viudes solo ha tenido una pareja,Lindsay miraba sorprendidaa Danny,yo no me lo creo,se que ha tenido "citas" con quien no se, no voy averiguar,que deberia estarcon Stella es algo en lo que todos estamos de acuerdo,tal vez necesita extranarla, todo el dia hablan por telefono, se esta desesperando de no tenerla cerca, Lindsay sonrio.

Como crees que termine?Lindsay miraba fijamente a Danny.

Si yo fueraMac,despues de almorzar traeriaa Lucy llevaria a Stella a mi casa y le daria muy buenos recuerdos deNew York,algo que no olvide,

Lindsay sonrio, no creo quesea tan facil.

No crees Linds,algo ha cambiado entre ellos,observa su lenguajecorporal,como se miran, se tocan, estan actuando distinto,solo espero que me dejen a mi hija aqui antes de intercambiar souveniers.

xxxxxxx

Mac,Stellay Lucy estaban en un restaurate italiano,Stella hablaba por su telefono mientrasMac acomodabaa Lucy en una silla para ninos.

Parece importante.

Stella colgaba su telefono,tenemos cuatro casos, es mucho trabajo.

Lo siento,Mac le regalo una sonrisa mientras le ofrecia una sillaa Stella,ella se sento.

Por que?

Tal vez, no debi llamarte te complique las cosas.

Mac Taylor, no te perdonaria si no me hubieses llamado,tenia que estar aqui.

Lo se,pero.

Pero nada, prometeme que siempre me vas a llamar.

Lo prometo,Mac sonrio,la mesonera se acerco y les entrego la carta,Gracias,puede traerle una pasta corta con queso a la nina,Mac mirabaa Stella,vino?

Si tinto,la mujer le entrego la carta de vinosa Mac el se la entregoa Stella,ellos ordenaron su comida y el vino,el telefono deStella no paraba de sonar,Diablos.

Relajate,mejor apagalo

Que? No puedo?

Mac tomo el telefono deStella,lo apago,viste si se puede,ella lo miraba con la boca abierta,Mac le sonreiaa Lucy,vamos a tener que cambiarla, no se donde hay mas pasta.

Te desconozco,Mac arqueo sus ojos.

Que hice?

No quieres que este pendiente de mi laboratorio.

No he dicho eso,pero creo que debes disfrutar de tu almuerzo tranquila y deLucy,Stella sonrio.

Que le dijiste a Linds?De que se reian?

Tonterias,Mac arqueo los ojos.

Tonterias?no parecian tonterias.

Que tal tu comida?Stella mirabaa Mac.

Bien quieres probar?

Me invitas?

Si,Mac tomo un poco de susraviolis de su plato lo coloco en el tenedor,Stella le sonrio y abrio la boca,Mac le dio un bocado de su comida.

Esta excelente,Mac sonrio.

Te gusta?

Si esta mucho mejor que mi comida.

No creo aqui el Pasticho es excelente.

Quieres probar?

Bueno,Stella le dio un bocado de su comidaa Mac,el arqueo los ojos al probarlo,estahorrible,Stella se empezo a reir,Mac puso cara de asco,que le paso,porlo general es bueno, no lo comas Stell,Mac llamo a la camarera,quieres unosRaviolis Stell?

Si,por favor

Senorita por favor traiga unosRaviolis,por favor digale al Cheff, que pruebe el Pasticho creo que algo le paso a su receta porlo general es muy bueno,pero hoy no tuvimos suerte.

Lo sientosenor traere los Ravioles.

Gracias, Mac puso su plato en el centro de la mesa, no voy a comer solo compartimos estos y luego tu plato.

Bien,Stellay Mac comian losRaviolis, no te preocupesLucy no te vamos a quitar tu pasta,el vino esta excelente.

Si,extranaba esto.

Yo tambien, me hace falta esta ciudad y todo lo que esta aqui,Mac le sonrio a Stella.

Que?

Nada.

Nada?VamosMac quieres decirme algo,Que es?

Canollis?Stella suspiro.

Ya te lo sacare tarde o temprano hablaras,Mac sonreia.

Tenemos que cambiara Lucy,esta un poco sucia.

xxxxxxx

Mac Stellay Lucy regresarona la hospital,Stella habia estado hablando por telefono, ellos habian cambiadoa Lucy,Mac esperaba porStella para ir al aeropuerto.

Stell, Mac esperabaa Stella en la puerta, mordio su labio,vamos Stell es tarde.

Lindsay abrazoa Stella,GraciasStella.

Stella abrazoa Danny, cuidala o voy a venir arreglar cuentas contigo,Danny le sonrio.

Hey,Hawkes llego y abrazoa Stella,No sabia que estabas aqui.

Ya me voy solo vine a ver a Linds.

Te esperamos para navidad?

Espero, estoy un poco atrazada,tengo mucho trabajo, en serio voy a tratar.

Mac tomoa Stella por la cintura,vamos, vas a perder el avion.

Stella saliocon Mac subieron a toda prisaa la avalanche,Stella bajo de un brinco al llegar al aeropuerto,se chequeo, Stella mirabaa Mac, ellos esperaban el anuncio del vuelo deStella,Que te hizo sonrojar?

Nada,Mac bajo la mirada.

Nada?VamosMac me puedes decir.

Mac suspiro,es una tonteria.

Mac,Stella lo miro seria puso sus manos en sus caderas,como una tonteria? te voy hacer hablar.

No creo,Mac le regalo una media sonrisa.

Stella puso sus manos en las caderas deMac, el arqueo los ojos sorprendido,Stella lo atrajo hacia ella, lo presiono contra su cuerpo,Mac cambio de colores en minutos,dime,Stella le susurroa Mac en el oido,el arqueaba sus ojos mas,no te has dado cuenta,que tenemos el mismo cargo, ya no hay libro de reglas aqui.

Mac acaricio la espalda deStella, la observo un minuto, mordio su labio inferior, encaje, dijo casi susurrando.

Stella sonrio,encaje? te gusta el encaje?

Mac bajo la mirada,me vuelve loco el encaje.

Te prometo que cuando vayasa New Orleans,vas a ver mucho encaje.

Mac sonrio,va hacer un gusto visitarteen New Orleans

Anunciaron el vuelo deStella,ella sonrio,no puedo esperar a que me visites,ella lo beso,Mac la abrazo acercandola mas a el, no le importo estar en publico, se hizo paso invadiendoa Stella,volvieron anunciar el vuelo deStella,DiablosStella dejo escapar mientras se separaba deMac,el bajo la mirada, Vaya,Mac sonrio,vaya,el le seguia sonriendoa Stella,ella sacudio su cabeza,creo quetube un orgasmo,Mac levanto la mirada sorprendido,Stella se rio,tapo su cara, eso no lo debia decir en voz alta, Mac la abrazo,le dio un pequeno beso,me gusto que lo dijeras,el le sonreia.

Que verguenza,Stella tapaba su rostro.

Mac la volvio a besar, ve ,le senalaba la puerta de embarque.

Primero el libro ahora los kilometros,Stella le sonrioa Mac, lo volvia a besar,sabes bien

Mac se puso colorado le sonreia a Stella,por favor ve o no te voy dejar subir en el avion.

Stella entro a la zona de seguridadMac la observaba embarcar.


	9. Perdon

xxxxxxx

Hello!Mac respondio su telefono se escuchaba la risa de Stella.

Que te ha dado por responder asi.

Nada en especial,estoy por comprar un manos libres,no se que hice el que vino con el telefono, Mac se acercaba a Don.

Estas en una escena?

Si y tu, Mac caminaba por la Quinta avenida con su Kit en la mano,te felicito.

Gracias.

Desarticular un grupo de delincuentes, no es un trabajo sencillo, lei el articulo en la prensa.

Tiene dos puntos de vista.

El malo?Mac veia a Joan,le regalo una pequena sonrisa.

Te haces de enemigos y te presionan mas.

El efecto superman.

Superman?

Te creen superman, no te consideran un simple mortal con he estado ahi, no trates de cubrir todas las espectativas,solo servira para que te presionen mas.

Mac Taylor,me estas diciendo que no de el 200% en mi trabajo.

No estoy diciendo eso,Mac sonrio,Hawkes se acercaba a le regalo una pequena sonrisa, el punto bueno si no me equivoco es que tienes menos crimenes y por lo tanto menos trabajo.

Aun desgraciadamente, no he llegado a ese punto,estoy dudando poder ir en navidad,Mac se apartaba de Hawkes.

No importa,ire yo,quiero que me des ese 200%.

Hablas en serio?

Cuando me has oido hablar de otra manera?

Vaya Mac Taylor me visita.

Aparentemente, no lo quiero decir mucho, no vaya hacer que a Sinclair le de por fastidiarme.

Entiendo, no tengo tu habitacion lista,Mac sonreia,pero no creo que la necesites.

Que planeas Bonasera?

Darte ese 200%. rodeado de mucho encaje.

Creo que me va a gustar New Orleans.

Escuchaste las bromas?

Oh si,cual laboratorio? esta sobre cual laboratorio?ya capte el juego de palabras,lo aceptaria de buena gana si por lo menos nos dejaran decidir eso a nosotros.

Vamos Mac no te molestes,ya pasara.

Bueno New Orleans,Donde quieres estar?

Stella se reia a carcajadas,Mac Taylor,eso no lo esperaba,tu?

Que?esta bien, no contestes ahora, te dejare elegir.

Gracias, ya estoy llegando a mi escena,Mac te acuerdas esa escena de la corbata en Mujer Bonita?

Si.

Te la voy a escenificar cuando menos lo esperes,Stella colgo y Mac se quedo sonriendo con su telefono en la mano.

xxxxxxx

Diablos, Mac lanzaba carpetas furioso sobre su escritorio, Lindsay lo miraba preocupada.

Mac.

Lo siento Linds, este maldito caso,Mac sacudio su cabeza,quiero agarrar al bastardo.

No los podemos apresar a todos.

A este si, esta violando ancianas,las asesina,maldicion.

Mac tranquilizate,el miro fijamente a Linds,Que tienes?

Mac,Tereza y Martha eran miembros de esta iglesia, Lindsay le daba un papel a Mac,el arqueo sus cejas Crees?Mac comenzo a buscar por su escritorio, busco unas fotos y las miro, diablos eso es?el le ensenaba las fotos a Linds, son citas religiosas los numeros que pintaba en sus cuerpos,vamos,Mac tomo su chaqueta y salio con Linds,subieron a La avalanche Mac manejaba, miro a Linds un minuto, como has estado?

Bien,Lindsay le desviaba la mirada a Mac.

Mac la miro serio,Linds?

Mac ahora no,por favor.

Esta bien,ahora no,necesitas hablar de esto?

Necesito perdon,Lindsay,miraba a Mac,eso es lo que necesito, no me deja dormir Mac.

Mac suspiro,te entiendo,ha veces pensaba que por lo que hice en la guerra,fui castigado,Lindsay miraba fijamente a Mac,cuando perdi a Claire,senti lo mismo que tu, que era un castigo, que aquellos que habiamos asesinado, por una razon u otra, tenian familia,eran los hijos,los hermanos, los padres de alguien, a veces pienso que fue un error, pero cuando veo la zona cero, cuando recuerdo el sonido de los cuerpos cayendo, muriendo, Mac mordio su labio, no fue un error Linds, son consecuencias, desgraciadamente, a veces es necesario,a veces tiene que pasar.

Mac,como te quitaste la carga,Mac sonrio, estaciono la Avalanche frente a la iglesia de San Patricio,bajo y le abrio la puerta a Linds,ella bajo de la Avalanche, entro a la iglesia ,Mac se acerco a un cura,lo saludo con un abrazo, Lindsay Monroe, el padre Mateo, es un exmarine,Linday miro sorprendida al padre.

Encantado,Mateo extrecho la mano de Lindsay.

Le costo mucho llegar hasta aqui, creo que les hara bien hablar, creo que tiene una idea de como te sientes, los voy a dejar cuando estes lista me llamas, yo voy a seguir.

Gracias Mac,Lindsay abrazo a Mac.

xxxxxxx

Mac caminaba furioso por su oficina, Lindsay llego lo observaba,no entiendo resolviste el caso.

No es nada.

Nada Mac, que pasa?

Nada,Mac suspiro,Sinclair, maldito.

Adam llego a la oficina, Boss me llamo?

Si,cierra la puerta Linds, mejor quedate,necesito un testigo.

Mac suspiro,Sinclair, esta investigando una supuesta relacion entre Stella y tu?Quiere perjudicar la hoja de vida de Stella,no se cual es su idea pero necesito saber de donde salio este rumor?Adam palideseo, al escuchar a Mac,el arqueo los ojos, es cierto?

Boss,yo no diria una relacion como tal,Lindsay miraba a Adam con la boca abierta.

Mac se puso colorado de la furia,se acostaron,Adam miraba asustado a Mac, contesta, Mac lo miraba fijamente.

Solo una vez,fue un error,no volvio a pasar.

Callate,Mac toco su frente,malditasea,que diablos pensaba Stella?

Mac, te estan viendo,Lindsay miraba en todas direcciones,tranquilizate.

Quiero que lo niegues,entiendes.

Si,Boss, lo hare

Ni una palabra Adam entiendes.

Si,Boss.

Vete,Adam salio de la oficina de Mac.

Mac se sento en su silla,Mac habla con Stella.

En este momento, no es buena idea Linds, no es buena idea, Mac se levanto de la silla y salio de su oficina, Lindsay lo miraba tomo su telefono y llamo a Stella.

Stell puedes hablar?

Si Linds,pasa algo?

Stell,Mac sabe lo que paso entre Adam y tu.

De que hablas?

Stella,sabe que durmieron juntos.

Maldicion,como llego eso a Mac?

Sinclair esta investigando tu relacion con Adam.

De que diablos estas hablando?Mac le pregunto a Adam?

Si, como sabes?

Se como es Mac,Que dijo Mac?

Esta furioso,acaba de salir de aqui,Stell, nunca lo habia visto asi.

Tengo que hablar con el,Diablos, donde fue?

No se Stell,no creo que te conteste le dije,que te llamara, no quiere hablar ahora.

Vamos a ver si no me va a contestar,Gracias Linds.

xxxxxxx

Stella llamaba a Mac sin parar, el no respondia, seguia llamando,Mac miro su telefono, no contestaba,recibio un mensaje de texto, "Por favor respondeme,tenemos que hablar",Mac seguia sin responder,recibio otro mensaje,"Mac me equivoque no me puedo equivocar?",Mac seguia sin responder,"No te voy a suplicar,tu tambien salias con otras personas, no es justo que me trates asi",Mac miro molesto su telefono,contesto la llamada de Stella.

No me involucre con subalternos.

Ah no! Y entonces Peyton, que era?

Era el jefe de su departamento, no un subalterno.

Malditasea Mac, eso ya paso.

Stella, estan investigandote, tengo que mentir para no perjudicarte, Adam tiene que mentir para no perjudicarte.

Estas en Eleven tears?

Que?

Susurras no estas gritando,es tu lugar para pensar, Mac, me equivoque,cometi un error,siento tu respiracion, se que estas molesto realmente lo siento,Mac me sentia mal,despues de morir Jess,me sentia sola,me trate de acercar a ti,pero.

Pero?

Estabas tan concentrado en Danny,en lo que habia pasado, despues me sentia tan mal conmigo,solo me aleje de ti,senti que te falle, el maldito libro.

No te importo el libro para involucrarte con Adam.

Mac tu no eres de una noche, lo sabes, tu no eres una equivocacion, no te podria catalogar como un error, donde estas?

Ya lo dijiste, Stella estoy molesto,dejame arreglar esto.

Mac te quiero y te quiero ahora, no voy a seguir esperando,entiendes

Me pones un ultimatum,dijo Mac molesto.

Si, no podemos seguir asi.

No creo que estes en posicion de poner ultimatum.

Me vas a castigar,me vas a juzgar, eso es lo que quieres hacer, castigarme.

Stella creo que lo mejor es no hablar por ahora.

Malditasea Mac, me equivoque tu nunca te has equivocado?puedes decirme eso?

Stella sobre tu ultimatum,creo que tengo hasta Mardi Gras.

Bien,tu pusiste la fecha,hablamos luego.

Bien,hablamos luego.


	10. Navidad

xxxxxxx

Lindsay hablaba con Stella por telefono,no creo ir para navidad Linds,lo siento

Lo se Stella me imagine que no ibas a querer venir por Mac.

El como esta?

Sabes como es Mac, no dice mucho no demuestra mucho, se encargo de la investigación que empezó Sincalir cubrió todo Stell.

Que hay de los rumores?

Nada Stella nadie se atreve a contradecir a Mac, Adam negótodo, tanto que creo que pensaron que era gay.

Lindsay no les has dicho nada de esto a Danny.

No Stell así se lo dijera no lo creería, cuando escucho el rumor se rio tanto que casí se orina, me dijo que cuando te había conocido te había coqueteado tanto, que se el no lo había logrado menos Adam.

Vaya no conocia que una de las cualidades de Danny era la modestia.

Casi que se lo confirmo, creo que lo ayudaria con su autoestima.

Tu como has estado Stell?

Mal esto me tiene mal, cuando sentí que habíamos avanzado aparece esto, a veces pienso que es mejor dejar las cosas así.

Stell, yo le daría tiempo.

Linds ya le he dado mucho tiempo,lo he esperado mucho.

Creo que tiene hasta Mardi Gras?

Has hablado con Mac?

Si,Stell,solo no hagas ninguna locura que pueda saltar luego.

Gracias Linds,no esta en mis planes no solo por Mac, por mi.

xxxxxxx

Stell,Feliz Navidad Stell.

Gracias Linds,como esta Lucy?

Bien feliz con sus regalos.

Stell,y Mac?

No me ha llamado, no me ha llamado ultimamente, no quiero hablar de Mac, entiendes.

Stella,Mac fue a New Orleans,solo tiene un día,debería estar allá?

Que?el vino, no estas bromeando.

No Stell,Mac esta mas tranquilo dijo que no podías pasar navidad sola y fue para allá.

Bromeas,estas bromeando.

No Stell, llamalo debe estar en New Orleans.

Linds,dale mis saludos a todos voy a llamar a Mac.

Stella llamaba a Mac, salia la grabadora, vamos responde, Stella se arreglo para ir al aeropuerto, mientras se arreglaba hablaba con Rachel, voy a tardar, Mac esta viniendo, debe estar por llegar, Stella revisaba la pagina del aeropuerto, suspiro todos los vuelos están retrazados, Linds, no se si se arrepintió voy a ir al aeropuerto,Stella hablaba con Linds por teléfono.

No creo Stell estoy segura que esta allá.

Stella subió en su Hummer y fue al aeropuerto,seguía llamando a Mac,caía aun en el buzón de voz, finalmente al llegar vio a Mac llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, Jeans, Stella corrió hacia Mac lo abrazo por su espalda el se sorprendió,al girar le dio una gran sonrisa,ella lo beso, casí haciéndolo caer al piso, Mac pudo mantener el equilibrio y levanto a Stella del piso mientras la besaba, Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad,Mac, los ojos de Stella brillaban,viniste.

Si,Mac saboreaba sus labios,Stella sonrió,mi vuelo se retrasó en Dallas,espere ocho horas.

Cuando sale tu avión?

En tres horas.

Que bromeas?no da chance de ir a mi casa,no da chance de cenar, nada.

Considerando que debi llegar hace ocho horas, daba oportunidad para varias cosas.

Diablos que mala suerte,lo siento.

Me basto con el recibimiento, Mac le sonrió a Stella,en cuanto a la cena se me ocurre algo.

Que?

Tienes tu carro?

Si,Stella sonrió.

Voy a chequear mi regreso, así no vamos a estar pendientes de eso,compramos algo de comer o por aquí hay algún restaurant.

Prefiero en el carro te podre besuquear un poco.

Mac sonrió, Besuquearme?

Si,besuquearte, no te voy hacer mas nada pues es ilegal,ya pregunte todos los hoteles cercanos están abarrotados.

Mac se puso colorado,Stell, en que momento averiguaste todo eso?

Mac ve a chequearte, Mac y Stella se acercaron al Check in,la cola era monumental,Stella suspiro, se acerco al counter, hablo un minuto con la asistente, ella le hizo senas a Mac,el se acerco a Stella, entrego sus documentos y le entregaron el boardingpass.

Mac y Stella hacían cola para comprar unos cafés,aquí no puedes usar tus influencias?

No creo, no puedo usar la misma escusa.

Que le dijiste?

Que habías viajado hasta aquí para acostarte conmigo,Mac se puso colorado,arqueo los ojos,le dije que merecíamos algo mas que un rapidito.

Rapidito? Stell,Mac la abrazo,se reía,cubrió su rostro,que te hizo esta ciudad?

Stella abrazaba a Mac,cuando vuelves?

Mardi Gras pedí mis vacaciones para esa fecha.

Así que nadie nos va a fastidiar,no Sinclair?

No,ni que maten a media New York voy a dejar de venir.

Stella y Mac tomaron los cafés y fueron al carro de Stella,vaya me gustaría verte conducir esto,Stella le sonreía a Mac. el se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, observaba a Stella en detalle subía y bajaba su mirada,como has estado?Mac dejo escapar mientras tomaba su café, el le regalo una gran sonrisa a Stella.

Ahora mejor, Stella sonrió te extrañe,Mac la miraba fijamente,diablos Mac no me mires así.

Como así?Mac sonreía.

Me esta provocando brincar al asiento trasero.

Mac le sonreía,yo no estoy apurado, ya he esperado mucho quiero tomarme mi tiempo para esto.

Que es esto?Stella sonreía,Mac la miraba fijamente.

Conocer tu cuerpo,acariciarlo,besarlo,hacerte el amor,Stella sonrió

Sabes que te amo,Mac, lo sabes?

Si, lo se. el teléfono de Mac sonó,el lo miro lo apago, puse la alarma,tenemos que irnos,Mac beso a Stella,te voy a extrañar Stell.

Vamos a tener una relación a distancia,va hacer difícil.

No tanto, Mac le sonreía a Stella,el beso a Stella dejándola sin aliento, le sonrió y bajo de la Hummer,ella hizo lo mismo, se acerco a Mac y lo abrazo,Mac acaricio su pelo,diablos arruinaron mis planes.

Tus planes?

Stell, no estas cumpliendo no me has besuqueado, el le sonreía a Stella.

Stella besaba a Mac,el le sonreía,vamos Stell.

xxxxxxx

Hay un complot en nuestra contra, Mac escuchaba a Stella por el teléfono.

Por que dices algo así?

Trate de sorprenderte para ano nuevo y aparentemente lo voy a pasar en el aeropuerto de Dallas.

Que?Mac sonrió,voy a pensar que tienes razón,Stella la fecha es Mardi Gras,lo siento,dime que vas a tener una habitación donde dormir.

Si la linea aérea nos va a proveer una,quieres que te llame?podemos tener sexo por teléfono.

Mac sonrió,me gusta en vivo y directo,vamos a tener que pensar en Dallas como centro de reunión.

Que?voy hacer tu novia de Aeropuerto.

Creo que as íes mas seguro que nos veamos,ahora estaríamos juntos.

Tienes razon,creo que seria mas sencillo y emocionante.

Podríamos tener varios rapiditos,Mac sonreia,Diablos!Mac veía entrar a Sinclair al laboratorio.

Que?Sinclair?

Quien mas,lo siento Stell te tengo que dejar.

Sinclair entro a la oficina de Mac,el lo miro serió, seguia hablando por telefono.

Mac vas a tomar 15 días de vacaciones?

Aja.

O sea, vas a estar aquí para tu cumpleanos?

Aja.

Ya esta en tu oficina?

Aja.

Mac te amo.

Gracias.

Gracias?

Aja.

Lo olvide, el esta ahí.

Aja,hablamos mas tarde,Mac colgó, mirando a Sinclair fijamente,Jefe,Mac le regalo una sonrisa falsa.

Mac tenemos que hablar del ultimo caso y de Monroe, Mac se sentó en su silla esperando que Sinclair hablara.

Monroe esta acudiendo a las consultas?

Si, lo esta haciendo,también esta recibiendo otro tipo de ayuda.

Como vamos a tener un detective que se traumatiza con el hecho de disparar.

Lindsay es un CSI, muy eficiente,resuelve casos es lo que importa, procesa de manera correcta evidencias, cumple con los protocolos, eso es lo que te debe de bastar,no fue solo dispararle a un delincuente, Mac miraba fijamente a Sinclair,ella le disparo a un asesino en serie,que sostenía a su hija, apuntaba a su marido y estaba en su casa,no creo que ni tu ni yo, tengamos las agallas de Lindsay para dispararle al maldito mientras sostenía a su hija,Oh si?

Vaya esta conversacion no va a llegar a ningún lado,la vas a defender.

Que bueno que lo entiendes,Mac se levanto tratando de enviarle el mensaje a Sinclair que hiciera lo mismo,Sinclair no se movía,algo mas?

Si el nuevo caso,Mac coloco sus manos en sus caderas,arqueo los ojos a Sinclair,Que has avanzado?

Ya te envié el informe,Algo mas?

Que es ese rumor de Bonasera y tuyo?

Mac suspiro,Me alegra decirte,que no es tu asunto,Mac sonrió,ella ya no esta a tu cargo.

Mac debes haber escuchado las bromas que hacen, sobre que laboratorio esta sobre cual laboratorio, son de doble sentido.

No tengo tiempo para chismes, así no se resuelven casos, el teléfono de Mac sono,algo mas?

No,Sinclair miraba serio a Mac.

xxxxxxx

Lindsay entraba a una licoreria,hablaba por su teléfono con Stella, No Linds,nunca me lo ha dicho,supongo que me ama.

Claro que lo hace Stell, no lo dudes.

No lo dice,siempre se lo decía a Claire.

Stell a lo mejor es difícil para el,no has pensado eso?

Si, lo he pensado, para mi también es difícil, no se lo había dicho a nadie, Linds, cada vez que le digo que lo amo, me dice gracias o hello

Gracias?Hello?

O te quiero,o te extraño, pero no dice te amo,vaya me conformo con Idem.

Lindsay sonreía, mientras entraba en la escena podía ver a Mac, esta emocionado con su viaje,no te basta con eso.

Si,estoy nerviosa.

Nerviosa?

Vamos Stell,tienes experiencia en esto.

Linds con Mac todo es distinto,cuando vino,pudimos meternos en cualquier lado y el no quiso,tiene sus planes.

Sus planes?temes no cumplir sus expectativas?

Quieres que se te sea sincera, me aterra la idea de no cumplir con sus expectativas,Mac es?

Que?

No se,es complejo, el dice hacer el amor, no sexo, no quiere sexo, quiere cito sus palabras,"Conocer tu cuerpo,acariciarlo,besarlo,hacerte el amor" he hecho ejercicio como una loca quiero estar perfecta, Lindsayse reia, a Danny se le hubiesen facilitado las cosas si me hubiera hablado así, Stell, tranquilizate,el te ama, tu lo amas, van a estar bien, ya conseguiste medico?

Si,estoy esperando mi periodo, hace mucho tiempo no se de el.

Que?tienes una menopausia precoz?

No,Linds, es el estres,mi doctora dice que hay que esperar el periodo, si no que use preservativos.

Crees que Mac, acepte.

Linds,Mac esta obsesionado con no tener hijos, lo mas probable es que tenga que suplicarle para hacerlo cambiar de opinión a futuro.

Que?no quiere tener hijos?

No quiso tener hijos con Claire,una vez lo escuche discutiendo con Peyton, ella le juraba que se cuidaba, el le respondía que así se sentía mas tranquilo, no cedió,no creo que sea distinto conmigo.

Vaya ese si es un problema, no han tocado el tema.

No, es muy pronto, espero que cambie de opinión, aunque ahora no me conviene un embarazo, como vamos a criar un niño subiéndolo y bajándolo del avión, no quiero una familia separada.

Te entiendo,por ahora solo quieres disfrutarlo.

Si, en su totalidad y en todo su esplendor.

Prometeme que me vas a contar detalles.

Esta bien, lo prometo,Linds,Que sabes de Hawkes?creo que rompió algunos corazones por aquí.

Uy, no me ha comentado,hablo de viajar a Dallas,Stella se empezó a reir,Que?

Nos robaron la idea,Mac dijo para encontrarnos en Dallas,siempre nos atascamos ahí.


	11. New Orleans

xxxxxxx

Mac llego al laboratorio de Stella, mostró su placa y lo dejaron entrar,el vio la oficina de Stella y sonrió, estaba en el centro del laboratorio, todas las paredes eran de cristal,podía ver que estaba muy bien organizada,estaba mas elevada que el resto de las estaciones de trabajo, una mujer morena se acerco a Mac.

Busca a alguien?

Si,a Stella,sabe donde la puedo encontrar?

Si ella esta verificando unas estrías,Mac observaba a la mujer,usted es?

Mac Taylor,el estrecho la mano de la mujer.

Vaya el Mac Taylor,Rachel.

Mac arqueo su mirada , le regalo una pequeña sonrisa,El? Rachel le sonrió,es un placer Rachel,Stella?

Creo que no debí darle información de Stella, hasta saber quien era,Sigame.

Mac seguía a Rachel,No te preocupes todos aprendemos de nuestros errores,Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Rachel.

Subieron al ascensor, esta en el ultimo piso,Mac iba a analizando todo lo que veía,ellos bajaron en el últimos piso,un chico rubio se cruzo con ellos en el pasillo,Rachel,Stella quiere que procesemos esto de manera inmediata, me dijo Phillipe,estoy contando.

Philipe, el es Mac Taylor.

Mucho gusto dijo el chico estrechando la mano de Mac.

Mac se acerco a balística veía a Stella trabajar,toco el vidrio le sonrió a Stella,ella le regalo una gran sonrisa,salio de balística, lo abrazo, Mac le sonrió,no te perdiste.

Es dificil si me trae un taxi.

No alquilaste un carro?

No,tu casa esta cerca,cierto?

Si,Stella le sonrió.

Prefiero caminar, ya veré si necesito alquilar un carro.

Bien,conociste a Rachel,Mac le sonreía a Stella.

Si y a Philipe.

Mac deja tu bolso en mi oficina, te voy a dar una pequeña gira,ellos subieron al ascensor,Mac miraba de arriba a bajo a Stella,Rachel,observo a Mac un rato,el la miro fijamente haciendo que Rachel desviara su mirada,el siguió mirando a Stella, ella le sonreía,bonitas batas, Mac dejo escapar con una sonrisa

Vaya gracias Detective Taylor.

Rachel se separo de ellos al bajar del ascensor,Un placer, se alejo a toda velocidad,Mac sonrió.

Que le hiciste?

Nada,absolutamente nada

De jefe de laboratorio a Jefe de laboratorio, detective Bonasera, me gusta lo que he visto de sus instalaciones.

Stella le sonrió a Mac,ella entro en su oficina, Te gusta?

Mac dio una mirada,me gusta lo que veo,el miraba fijamente a Stella.

Stella se sonrojo,primero la gira, luego vamos a ir a Mardi Gras, quede con los chicos en eso.

No hay problema.

Hay un bar tranquilo donde cantan kareoke, es muy bueno.

No te imagino en esas andanzas.

Stella sonrió, no te preocupes antes de ir a Mardi gras, podemos ir a casa y descansar un poco.

Vaya yo que creí que nos íbamos a besuquear.

Quieres irte a besuquear?Stella sonrió

Aquí no se puede Mac miraba a su alrededor,ubicaste muy bien tu oficina,se ve todo desde aquí, juraría que puedes ver toda la ciudad.

Algo así,Mac arqueo su mirada, Stellale enseñaba una pantalla a Mac,tengo todo lo que tu tienes y algo mas.

Algo mas?Mac veía la oficina de Stella,veía una foto de ellos en una cena de la alcaldía,señalo la foto,No sabia que tenias esta foto,es esto?

No no es eso.

El tomo la foto,le regalo una sonrisa a Stella,me gusta,estas hermosa.

Gracias.

Que es algo mas?

Te amo Mac.

Lo se,el sonrió.

Dilo,Mac bajo la mirada y seguía mirando la oficina de Stella,Mac!ella lo miraba fijamente

Hello,respondió Mac,Stella se quedo fría,suspiro.

Hello?entiendo no te gusta decirlo

Me gusta demostrarlo,Mac seguía caminando por la oficina,hace tiempo no puedo decirlo,Mac veía a Philipe acercarse el abrió la puerta de la oficina de Stella.

Jefa ya lo tenemos, Rousso nos va alcanzar alla,Mac le envióuna mirada congelante,el chico se quedo frió y salio de la oficina,toco la puerta,esperando que Stella lo dejara entrar.

Philipe pasa,grito Stella mirando a Mac,vamos.

Me invitas a tu investigación.

No viniste a verme en acción?

Bien,Mac salio de el laboratorio con Stella y Philipe,ellos subieron en la Hummer,Mac hablaba por teléfono,Cual es el resultado de A.D.N?no coincide?Hawkes,si ya estoy con ella,Mac le sonrió a Stella,repitelos hay un error,no una lo quiero tres veces, si estoy seguro de lo que te digo,el arma?Mac mordió su labio,bien esa es mi chica, ve por el,Danny,Mac escuchaba serio,solo dime si lograste hacer la conexion,genial gracias Adam, Que dice el informe forense?,bien ,Mac sonrió, si tranquilo Hawkes se lo diré, si, si la conocí, si estoy de acuerdo, Mac le sonreía a Stella, perfecto, no vuelen mi laboratorio mientras no este, bien,el tomo la mano de Stella,entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Stella, Mac le regalo una gran sonrisa, me llamas cuando tengas los resultados, el colgó su teléfono. Que pruebas tienes?dijo dirigirendose a Philipe.

Su A.D.N estaba en el arma.

Hiciste prueba de control?

El negó que el arma fuera suya.

Igual hay que hacerla,hay que cubrir todas las posibilidades,de que clase de arma estamos hablando?

Es un cuchillo, el dijo que no era suyo.

Puede alegar que olvido que lo tenia o que no le fue familiar en un principio, hay que cubrirse, entiendes.

Si,que hacemos?

Stella dijo mirando a Mac, Seguir darle una visita llevarlo a la estación, interrogarlo, mientras hacen la prueba de control, ya esta avisado, puede huir, es mejor tenerlo vigilado.

Pero tiene su A.D.N

Mac miro fijamente a Philipe,un pequeño error puede cambiar significativamente la dinámica de todo lo que venga después, no te apasiones piensa,si cometes un error, un asesino sale a la calle, tenemos el deber sagrado de no equivocarnos, no te puedes dejar llevar, aquí no sirven pasiones, si no resultados, entiendes resultados.

Alissa Danville,recuerdo ese caso Stella dijo sonriendole a Mac.

Lo recuerdo bien,peleamos por eso.

Yo diria que intercambiamos opiniones.

Era inocente,felizmente logramos corregir el error.

Nunca se le ha escapado ninguno,Philipe dijo mirando a Mac.

Solo 10,sus carpetas están sobre mi escritorio, no los daría por cerrado.

Eran 11,Stella miraba a Mac,cual resolviste?

El caso del Zoologico,Mac sonrió,Lindsay estaba emocionada por resolverlo quien había asesinado a nuestro sospechoso,gracias a una gota de sangre y un poco de suerte,sus palabras.

Stella sonrió,fue su primer caso juntos.

Si, estaba feliz nunca la había visto tan emocionada de terminar algo.

xxxxxxx

Mac,Stella y Philipe llegaron con Rousso, el era un hombre alto, joven bronceado.

Detective Bonasera,dijo Rousso al ver Stella.

Mac Taylor, Stella señalaba a Mac.

Vaya es un placer Rousso, extrecho la mano de Mac,el le regalo una pequeña sonrisa,el esta en el edificio, voy a cubrir la entrada trasera.

Bien,nosotros vamos por el frente,Mac miraba a Stella,Que? dijo Stella mirando a Mac

Puede huir?

Mac es escurridizo a la policía.

Mac sonrió, a la policía justamente?Mac arqueo sus ojos.

Quieres ayudar?

Puedo?

Consideralo una cortesía de New Orleans a New York.

Bien,guarda tu placa,te conoce Stell?

Si,ya he venido varias veces hablar con el.

Mac pensó un momento,y a Philipe?

No, creo que se que planeas.

Un arresto fácil,ven conmigo,Mac le dijo a Philipe,guarda tu placa.

Stella le sonrió a Mac,Ya entiendo.

Mac entro al edificio con Philipe,como se llama?

John Castor.

No hables,Mac se acerco a la recepcionista,le regalo una gran sonrisa,sera posible entrevistarme con el Sr,John Castor,la mujer le sonrió a Mac.

Quien necesita verlo?

Mac Taylor de New York.

Vaya desde New York,debe ser bueno para el.

Le interesa,eso se lo puedo asegurar,Mac le volvió a sonreír a la mujer,ella tomo el teléfono hablo un momento,el esta en su oficina,

Gracias,la mujer les señalaba la oficina de John Castor.

Mac entro estrecho la mano del hombre,Mac Taylor.

John Castor,usted dirá si ha venido desde New York a verme.

Yo no tengo que hablar con usted pero mi socio si.

Philipe saco su placa y arresto a John Castor,ellos lo llevaron a la estación.

xxxxxxx

Stella le daba un recorrido a Mac por el laboratorio,Philipe y Rachel hablaban en la sala de descanso.

Hawkes tiene razón, es analítico,analiza todo.

En realidad me parece intimidante,has visto como mira,Philipe tomaba un poco de su café.

Si, me corrigio dos veces esta mañana con solo mirarme,diablos de ahí viene su reputación.

Es exigente es lo que dicen,el cerebro no lo llaman así?

Si, también lo he escuchado, con razón Stella lo admira tanto, Rachel miraba a Mac y Stella que pasaban frente a la sala de descanso, no parece tan intimidante, engaña.

Dejalo que te empiece a dar ordenes,parece que tiene su laboratorio muy controlado.

Fue clasificado como el mejor del país, es el mas vanguardista según Hawkes,tienen tecnología de punta, no escatima esfuerzos en darle lo mejor de lo mejor, según Hawkes los defiende a capa y espada, pero no perdona errores con la evidencia.

No pareciera tan exigente.

Es un ex-marine.

Que también es militar?

Según mi chico, es un arma de matar, no pareciera, tiene amplios conocimientos en armas,te construye un arma con un bolígrafo o con un tranca volante.

Bromeas?

No, es lo que dice Hawkes.

Vamos a ver si es cierto.

Que planeas?

Te acuerdas de ese caso donde estamos estancados por el tipo de arma.

Si no habían limado el canon.

Vamos a pedirle su opinión.

Bien mañana, se que Stella lo va acaparar hoy,además es Mardi Gras,lo que significa.

Mucho trabajo.

xxxxxxx

Vamos a mi casa.

Bien,Mac tomo su bolso,me gusta tu laboratorio.

Gracias Mac.

Tu casa esta cerca,caminamos?

Quieres caminar?

Si y un buen café.

El café lo tomamos en casa,ellos salieron del laboratorio llegaron a la casa de Stella, era una casa antigua muy bien arreglada,Stella empezó a enseñarle su casa a Mac,subieron a la parte de arriba,esta es tu habitación,Stella le ensenaba una habitación a Mac,solo si quieres,Mac le sonreía,dejo su bolso en la habitación, este es el baño,Mac se asomaba al baño,Stella lo atravesó, este es mi cuarto,Mac la seguía,ella se sentó en la cama y le sonrió,el se quito su chaqueta la puso al lado de Stella,ella lo observaba,sonriendole,Mac se inclino y beso Stella,ella lo abrazo cayendo con el en la cama,Mac la seguia besando.

Stella comenzo a desabrochar la camisa de Mac,el metió su mano debajo de la blusa de Stella,ella le sonreía mientras lo besaba,Mac retrocedió,Stella lo miraba fijamente, el le regalo una gran sonrisa, Encaje

Si,Stella lo atrajo hacia ella,200% Mac, te amo Mac,te amo,Mac sonreía y no le decía nada,Mac

Hello,dejo escapar Mac con una sonrisa.

Stella se levanto,Hello?Mac lo tienes que decir, no es la palabra es lo que involucra,Mac la miro serio un minuto.

Justamente Hello!

Stella lo miro con la boca abierta,sacudió su cabeza no entiendo, quiero que lo digas, el teléfono de Stella sonaba, Mac la miro serio se levanto de la cama,Mac no te vayas.

Atiende Stell,el se salio de la habitación,cruzando el pasillo a su cuarto,Stella se levanto y lo siguió.

Maldicion Mac, no te molestes.

Mac la miro serio,no maldigas,contesta.

Lo siento,Stella suspiro y respondió su teléfono,hablaba por teléfono,bajo a la sala y volvió a subir, abrazo a Mac por la espalda,dime que no estas molesto,el le regalo una pequeña sonrisa,solo, ella pensó un minuto,lo siento.

Mac la abrazo, lo siento Stell,perdoname,el le dio un beso,supongo que era trabajo.

Supones bien, arreglate en unas horas vengo por ti,date un baño, relajate un rato, te necesito con energía esta noche, supongo que trajiste tu lencería.

Lencería?

Claro,yo tengo mi lencería es encaje.

Nada es la mejor lencería,Stella se puso colorada.

Diablos,Mac le sonrió.

Ve a trabajar Bonasera,el la beso la acompaño abajo,Stella solo sonreía.


	12. Mardi Gras

xxxxxxx

Stella llego a su casa,vamos Mac.

Mac bajo al primer piso vio a Stella un minuto,el tenia una chaqueta de cuero y una franela negra,Stella arqueo los ojos al verlo, Vaya,dejo escapar Stella,Mac le sonrio.

No te quieres refrescar,cambiar.

Estamos atrazados,ya nos esperan para el Mardi gras,vamos Mac, vas a conocer Bourbon Street,luego vamos al bar.

Mac y Stella llegaron a Bourbon Street, Unas chicas mostraban sus pechos a la multitud, otras caminaban desnudas con sus cuerpos pintados, Creo que aqui no hay reglas de etiqueta,dijo Mac sonriendo ,sacudio su cabeza,Stella se reia de su cara,me parece que manana vas a tener mucho trabajo,Stella tomo unos collares y se los coloco a Mac.

Relajate Mac,manana es mi dia libre asi que nos vamos a poder quedar en la cama todo el dia.

Mac le sonrio a Stella,veo que tienes todo planificado.

Espero que te hayas alimentado bien para esto.

Mac le sonrio a Stella,siempre listo es el lema.

Stella sonreia, Rachel y otra chica se acercaron a Stella,Madisson, se presento la chica a Mac.

Encantado.

Donde estan los demas?Stella preguntaba.

En el bar para ellos esto no es novedad,solo mujeres desnudas y gente borracha,ademas manana hay que trabajar, bueno algunos tenemos que trabajar,Rachel le decia a Stella.

Nos estan esperando tenemos que pagar la apuesta,Madisson le decia a Stella.

Apuesta?Mac miraba intrigado a Stella.

Ya veras, es una tonteria.

Tonteria,Rachel dijo mirando a Stella, el bar esta abarrotado de empleados del laboratorio,Philipe lo puso en Twitter,Facebook y todas las redes sociales posibles.

Que?todos estan ahi,Stella miraba a Rachel

Bueno casi todos.

Diablos,vamos hay que salir de esto.

Bien.

xxxxxxx

Todos entraron a un bar, el bar contaba con una banda en vivo, que tocaba alegremente la musica que la gente solicitaba al verlos entrar el publico aplaudio,Mac miraba desconcertado, Vas a cantar?

Si,era la apuesta creeme no lo voy a volver hacer.

Mac sonrio, esto va hacer interesante.

Interesante, te reto a que lo hagas.

No es justo, no estoy preparado.

Siempre listo no es tu lema,Mac sonrio.

Despues de ti.

El publico gritaba euforico al ver a Stella subir al escenario acompanada de Rachel y Madisson.

Musica,grito Stella y la cancion empezo a sonar, la banda tocaba emocionada.

I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you

Las tres bailaban por el escenario, la cara de Mac era un poema, Stella le sonreia a medida que la cancion avanzaba.

I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat")  
Next to mine

Mac no podia dejar de ver a Stella, la seguia con la mirada, Stella seguia improvisando una coreografia con sus companeras.

Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last

You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold

Mac miraba atonito a Stella,se habia perdido, estaba perdido, como iba hacer para llevarla de nuevo a New York, donde pertenecia, a su lado.

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat")  
Next to mine

Oooh, oooh, oooh

You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat")  
Next to mine

Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me

Todos aplaudian y cantaban con ellas, Mac sonreia, no podia hacer mas, que mas iba hacer ante tal despliegue, ella era increible, una diosa, era de el,eres afortunado, Philipe le dijo a Mac,el solo sonrio.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?

El publico gritaba enloquecido cuando ellas terminaron, Stella bajo del escenario y se acerco a Mac lo beso.

Eres una cajita de sorpresas,Mac le dijo sonriendo a Stella.

Y soy toda tuya,Mac le sonreia.

Interesante cancion,Stella sonrio.

Cual vas a tocar tu?

Yo?Mac arqueo las cejas.

Rachel se acerco a ellos, vamos New York,tengo entendido que eres musico, deberias poder tocarnos algo.

No creo,soy bajista, mi voz es pesima.

No me parece,insistia Rachel,Stella te puede acompanar.

En serio,Mac arqueo sus cejas,Stella sonrio.

Si te logro subir lo hago.

Bien,Mac se levanto tomo la mano de Stella,ella sonreia sin parar en el escenario, Mac hablo con el pianista, el hombre estrecho la mano de Mac y le cedio su lugar a Mac en el piano, Stella lo observaba.

No me digas tambien es musico,Philipe le preguntaba a Rachel,Vaya!

Mac se quito su chaqueta,la coloco en el piso,invito a Stella a sentarse a su lado,Mac le regalo una sonrisa y empezo a tocar el piano,Stella lo miraba,Mac le sonrio la miro fijamente,Hello!

I've been alone with you(He estado solo contigo)  
Inside my mind(Dentro de mi mente)  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips (Y en mis sueños he besado tus labios)

A thousand times(Mil veces)

I sometimes see you(Algunas veces te veo)  
Passing outside my door(Pasar fuera de mi puerta)

Stella cantaba con Mac casi llorando, le sonreia sin parar, Mac estaba concentrado, la audiencia cantaba con ellos.

Hello!(¡Hola!)  
Is it me you're looking for?(¿Es a mi a quien estás buscando?)  
I can see it in your eyes(Puedo verlo en tus ojos)  
I can see it in your smile(Puedo verlo en tu sonrisa)  
You're all I've ever wanted(Eres todo lo que siempre he deseado)  
And my arms are open wide(Y mis brazos están bien abiertos)  
Because you know just what to say (Porque tu sabes exactamente que decir)  
And you know just what to do(Y sabes exactamente que hacer)  
And I want to tell you so much(Y yo quiero decirte tantas cosas)  
I love you (Te amo)

Rachel y Philipe cantaban abrazados, Mac seguia tocando las notas a la perfeccion mientras continuaba cantando con Stella.

I long to see the sunlight in your hair(Anhelo ver la luz del sol en tu pelo)  
And tell you time and time again(Y decirte una y otra vez)  
How much I care(Cuanto me importas)  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow(Algunas veces pienso que mi corazón se desbordará)

Hello!¡Hola!

Que te amo, esperas Stella se decia para ella, te lo decia todo el tiempo y tu no lo entendias, Stella no se podia sentir mas dichoza, Mac Taylor nuevamente la habia dejado sin palabras, la habia sorprendido.

I've just got to let you know(Simplemente tengo que dejarte saber)  
Because I wonder where you are(Porque me pregunto donde estás)  
And I wonder what you do(Y me pregunto que haces)  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?(¿Estás en alguna parte sintiéndote solitaria?)  
Or is someone loving you?(¿O hay alguien amándote?)  
Tell me how to win your heart (Dime como ganar tu corazón)  
For I haven't got a clue(Porque no tengo ni idea)  
But let start by saying I love you(Pero déjame empezar diciendo te amo)

Hello! (¡Hola!)  
Is it me you're looking for?(¿Es a mi a quien estás buscando?)  
Because I wonder where you are(Porque me pregunto donde estás)  
And I wonder what you do(Y me pregunto que haces)  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?(¿Estás en alguna parte sintiéndote solitaria?)  
Or is someone loving you?(¿O hay alguien amándote?)  
Tell me how to win your heart(Dime como ganar tu corazón)  
For I haven't got a clue(Porque no tengo ni idea)  
But let start by saying I love you(Pero déjame empezar diciendo te amo)

Mac dejo de tocar todos aplaudian las parejas se besaban, era una euforia total, Mac limpio una lagrima de Stella le dio un beso en la mejilla., el pianista se acerco y estrecho la mano de Mac, el se levanto y le cedio su lugar,Gracias,le dijo Mac al hombre tomando su chaqueta,el bajo del escenario con Stella,Vamos Stella tomaba a Mac por la cintura,el arqueo sus cejas.

Ya?


	13. Hello

xxxxxxx

Si,Vamos,se despidieron del grupo,subieron a la Hummer, al llegar Mac observaba a Stella se le veia nerviosa.

Podemos esperar.

Stella lo miraba,Quieres esperar?

Te ves nerviosa,no es la idea.

Mac,ahora o después voy a estar nerviosa, ellos entraban a la casa de Stella, el le sonrió, solo quiero Stella subía con Mac al segundo piso, seguía Stella a su habitación

Que?Mac la miraba serio.

Que sea perfecto,entiendes.

Yo no lo quiero así.

Que?Stella lo miraba sorprendida.

Prefiero que seamos espontáneos, Stell aquí no hay fechas de entrega, prefiero tener anécdotas

Anécdotas?

Si,necesitamos de que reírnos después.

Stella abrazo a Mac,el la beso,Hello dejo escapar Stella.

Hello, dijo Mac sonriendole

Como siempre me dejaste sin palabras,Mac le sonrió aun mas, se que tienes tus maneras pero no me lo esperaba, ahora resulta que también eres pianista.

No te imaginas todo lo que hago con estos dedos,El le sonreía mostrándole sus manos.

Que sugieres senor espontaneo? ya que no quieres nada planificado.

Primero un baño, olemos a cigarro y cerveza, Stella sonreía, una pizza no seria mala idea, ponernos cómodos y si quieres podemos ver algo de television.

Bromeas television?

No bromeo,tienes el numero de alguna pizzeria?

Mac esto no es New York, nadie va a traernos una pizza a esta hora.

No?

No,ve a bañarte yo voy a preparar algo de comer.

Ve tu, debes estar cansada,yo preparo algo

No, es mi casa, es mi cocina

No me puedo acercar a tu cocina?

No,ve a bañarte,Stella señalaba el baño.

Bien,lo que tu digas,Mac saco algunas cosas de su bolso y entro al baño.

Stella bajo a la cocina comenzo a preparar algo de comer,diablos,diablos,diablos espontaneidad?espontaneidad?Stella tranquilizate,ella preparaba unos sandwiches, pensó un momento subió a toda prisa, me voy a meter en la ducha eso es espontaneidad, al llegar encontró a Mac en su habitación, con un pantalón de pijama largo y una franela, le sonrió al verla,eres rápido.

Si queria ayudarte,puedo?

Esta casi listo abajo solo falta calentar los sandwiches.

Ve a banarte,Mac le senalaba el bano a Stella,yo termino.

Mac no necesitas nada, estas descalzo, no quieres unas pantuflas?

No, estoy bien asi, Mac empujaba a Stella al baño, bañate, relajate un rato, el la había tomado por su cintura y la guiaba al baño, la dejo en el baño le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio.

Stella suspiro,comenzo a devestirse, se aseguro que las puertas estuvieran abiertas por si Mac quería entar,se sonrojo por su pensamiento ella y Mac en la ducha, en la bañera,es tan relajado, no entiendo el debería estar ansioso por llevarla a la cama, Stella abría la ducha se empezó a duchar,debe ser porque estubo casado,debe ser eso o no esta listo?,pero el ya ha estado con Peyton y estoy casi segura que con Audrey, Stella sacudió su cabeza,el agua seguía cayendo por su cuerpo,ella se relajo un momento con el agua,como sera? Pensaba,como sera?Stella sonreía, quiero perderme en esos brazos,lo deseo tanto,Stella salio del la ducha,no había toalla debe ser una broma, buscaba por todo el baño desnuda, se reía de si misma, el closet de la lencería esta en la habitación de Mac, el esta abajo,ella salio del baño miro alrededor, dio de brincos hasta llegar al closet y empezó a buscar una toalla, Mac llego a su habitación y se encontró con Stella desnuda y mojada,tratando de alcanzar una toalla en la parte de arriba del closet,hu hu dejo escapar Mac,Stella dio un brinco y se giro,trato de cubrirse con sus manos Mac la observaba devorandola con sus ojos le sonrió, se acerco a ella tomo la toalla y la extendió delante de Stella,ella levanto sus manos para que Mac la cubriera,Mac la envolvió llevando los extremos de la toalla hacia atrás la abrazo,la levanto Stella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Mac,el la besaba,la llevo a la cama.

No tengo lencería,dejo escapar Stella.

Mejor es nada,Mac la empezó a besar, profundizaba su beso,Stella le quitaba la franela a Mac,acaricio su cicatriz recorrió su pecho,Mac le quitaba poco a poco la toalla a Stella,besaba las gotas de agua en su cuerpo,llego a sus pechos ,le sonrió a Stella,ella lo miraba fijamente,puedo?

Si,Stella le regalo una gran sonrisa a Mac, el beso sus pechos los acaricio, bajo a sus caderas,miraba su cuerpo,ella gemía,Eres perfecta,Stella se sonrojo,Mac la siguia besando,ella trataba de alcanzar el pantalón de pijama de Mac,el seguía trabajando en el cuerpo de Stella,bajaba por su vientre,comenzo a introducir sus dedos dentro de ella,Stella brinco cuando lo sintió,el sabia que ella estaba lista,ella tenia sus manos metidas en el pantalón de Mac, tocando todo lo que podía,acariciaba el trasero de Mac,no se atrevía a mover sus manos hacia adelante,hasta que decidió hacerlo,Mac arqueo la mirada al sentir la ubicación de las manos de Stella,ella recorría su pene,Mac beso a Stella la miro fijamente,hazlo tu.

Stella sonrió,Que?

Hazlo tu,ambos respiraban agitados Mac se acerco mas a Stella,ella tomo el miembro de Mac y lo comenzo a introducir,Stella le sonreía a Mac a medida que hacia camino dentro de ella,se agitaba mas, Mac beso a Stella profundamente entrando mas en ella, Mac se quedo ahí un momento,Stella acariciaba su rostro,te amo,en serio te amo.

Yo también te amo Stell, ella sonreía,el empezó a moverse, primero lentamente, Stella sentía como latía el corazón de Mac, estaban sincronizados,sus corazones eran uno solo, Mac fue incrementando su ritmo, llegaron juntos al orgasmo,Mac termino dentro de ella, Stella sintió como los soldados de Mac recorrían su interior, sonrió,había sido distinto con ella,continuaron toda la noche haciendo el amor, en ningún momento, perdieron la coordinación que tenían, parecía que habían sido hechos el uno para el otro, acoplaban perfecto, se entendían perfectamente.

xxxxxxx

Stella se levanto con el sonido del teléfono de Mac,vibraba en la mesa de noche,miro a Mac el dormía profundamente,ella tomo el teléfono y salio de la habitación,vio en la pantalla era Lindsay,contesto.

Mac, tengo los resultados

Esta dormido,Stella buscaba una bata en su habitación.

Stell?que alegría escucharte,como te fue?

Excelente!

No seas egoísta cuenta,Que le hiciste a mi jefe?

Oh Linds!Stella suspiro.

Vaya,tan así!

Stella se rió, No te imaginas, no necesite mi libro, Mac sabe tanto del arte de hacer el amor como de armas.

Vaya,se te escucha feliz,me alegro por ustedes,Stell

Gracias Linds,estoy agotada.

Agotada?

Si, no se que vitaminas toma,pero las necesito, llegue a un punto que me costo llevarle el ritmo.

No te creo,complació todos tus caprichos?Lo dijo?

Soy una estúpida, me lo decía todo el tiempo y no entendía.

No entiendo, empieza por el principio, dame detalles,prometiste darme detalles.

Esta bien,te voy a dar detalles si es lo que quieres?

Si,detalles

A Mac le ha dado,por responderme el teléfono con la palabra Hello,cada vez que le decía te amo,me decía Hello.

Recuerdo tu queja sobre eso, Lindsay se sentaba con una taza de café en la sala de descanso.

Ayer descubrí,que se trataba de la canción, la conoces.

Si, como lo supiste?

Lindsay,la canto

No te creo, Mac canto?

Si, en un bar lleno de gente tocando el piano.

No te creo, quiero pruebas.

Stella se reía, bajo a la cocina y empezo a preparar el desayuno.

Luego que?

Lo traje a casa.

Diablos no pasaron de el hall.

Todo lo contrario se tomo su tiempo,Lindsay casi me arranco los pelos cuando me dijo que no quería nada planificado.

Que paso?

Me fui a bañar, no encontré toalla en el baño así, que camine desnuda a la habitación de Mac,ahí guardo la lencería, termine brincando desnuda, tratando de agarrar una toalla

No te creo,Lindsay se reía

Creeme, ahi me encontró, ya el resto es historia.

No te creo,Lindsay se reía a carcajadas, pagaría por ver tu cara.

Deberías a ver visto la cara de Mac,era para tomarle una foto.

Que piensas hacer?

Prepararle el desayuno,alimentarlo bien y no dejarlo salir de la cama en todo el día.

No te voy a molestar mas,dejemos que Mac cumpla lo que te prometió,como fue que dijo "Conocer tu cuerpo,acariciarlo,besarlo,hacerte el amor"

Oh,Linds ya no le queda nada por conocer le he dejado hacer todo con mi cuerpo.

Stella!Lindsay se reía,pedí detalles pero no tanto, te voy a dejar no quiero acapararte y Danny se acerca,ya sabes los chismosos que son los hombres, ambas se reían,cuidate Stell y disfruta a Mac.

Gracias Linds.

Stella subió a la habitación Mac seguía durmiendo,lo observo un momento,dormía tranquilo,estaba relajado,ella lo observo, tenia algunos arañones en su espalda y a nivel de su cadera,vaya me entusiasme, no recuerdo haberlo arañado,ella lo miro mas parecían recientes pero no eran de anoche definitivamente no eran de anoche, los de su espalda si eran de ella, pero los de las caderas no, quien lo había arañado.


	14. Principio

xxxxxxx

Mac se despertó,comenzo a estirarse,Stella estaba sentada en un sofá de la habitación,el levanto la cabeza la vio y le sonrió,hello.

Con quien dormiste?Stella pregunto molesta.

Mac arqueo sus ojos, que recuerde contigo,el le sonrió.

No anoche antes,con quien dormiste?

Mac se incorporo en la cama sacudió su cabeza,pasa algo?

Solo responde?

Quieres una lista?

Tal vez.

En serio,Claire,sigo?

No, te hablo de la semana pasada.

No dormí con nadie.

No me mientas.

No miento,dijo Mac molesto,Que pasa?

Stella se levanto del sofá se acerco a Mac,yo no hice estas,le señalaba las cicatrices?Mac trataba de ver las marcas.

No dormí con nadie Stell.

Entonces quien las hizo?

Quieres tomarle A.D.N para saber?

Maldicion Mac dime,no te burles de mi.

No confias en mi?si te digo que no dormi con nadie,no lo hice.

Entonces de donde salieron las cicatrices?

Stell,confias en mi?asilas evidencias digan lo contrario

Stella suspiro,si Mac confió en ti.

Mac sonrió, no te ves convencida, pero te voy a decir,fue Audrey.

Que?Audrey,como te arano?me quieres explicar como lo hizo?

Carrera de sacos, dijo Mac serio.

Carrera de sacos?

Fui su companero en carrera de sacos para reunir dinero contra el cancer,siento decirte que caímos al piso,no llegamos a la meta pero se reunimos una buena cantidad de dinero.

Stella se acerco a Mac,lo siento

Stell si vamos a tener una relación a distancia tenemos que confiar,entiendes si no esto no va a resultar.

Soy celosa,no puedo ser celosa, nunca has competido conmigo en carrera de sacos.

Mac sonrió,si,si puedes serlo me gusta que seas celosa, me da ventaja.

Ventaja?Stella se metía a la cama con Mac.

Si,estoy ofendido, me vas a tener que complacer.

Oh ese tipo de ventaja,como quieres que logre tu perdón por mi ofensa?

Tengo una idea de como lo puedes hacer,digamos que quiero ir a mi lugar favorito.

Donde?

Dentro de ti,quiero estar dentro de ti,Stella sonrió.

Ah quieres un rapidito mañanero.

Oh no Bonasera, yo no he hablado de rapiditos,voy a tomar mi tiempo para conocer el norte, sur, este y oeste de tu cuerpo,Mac comenzo a besar a Stella.

Mac tenemos que..

Nada Stell,Nada, Mac la seguía besando, me prometiste no salir de esta cama en todo el día,quiero que los cumplas.

Si señor,pero tenemos que...Mac seguía besando a Stella.

Después Stell,después

xxxxxxx

Vaya,Stella sonreía,eso no lo había hecho,ella trataba de recuperar su respiracion,tenia apoyada su espalda al pecho de Mac,las sabanas están mojadas?

Es sudor,Mac sonrió,creo que vamos a tener que movernos a tu cama.

Ah,hagamoslo en el piso.

En el piso?En serio no te molesta.

No creo que lleguemos a mi cama.

Mac sonrió, es cierto,no creo que lleguemos,Mac besaba la espalda de Stella.

Mac,tengo que comer,en serio,son las tres de la tarde,no tienes hambre.

Solo de ti,Mac la seguía besando,

Tienes que decirme que le pones ha esa avena en la mañana.

El telefono de Stella sonaba,Mac se puso encima de Stella,Mac debo contestar.

Es tu día libre Stell.

Pero si hay alguna emergencia,Mac tomo el teléfono lo apago.

Ya no hay emergencia.

Diablos Mac,Stella se callo un minuto,Oh Oh,Mac lo que sea que estés haciendo no lo dejes de hacer,se siente genial.

El teléfono de Mac empezó a sonar, Diablos,dijo Mac molesto, que se ponen de acuerdo,Stella lo alcanzo y lo apago,Mac sonrió.

No voy a dejar que te detengas,asi se queme New York.

xxxxxxx

Horas mas tarde Mac y Stella estaban con el cubrecama en el piso.

Te dije que no íbamos a llegar a mi cuarto,Mac sonreía,

No conocía esas habilidades Bonasera.

Diablos Mac,no lo digas de nuevo.

Estúpido libro,si sabia de lo que me perdía hace anos hubiese violado todas las normas, Stella sonreía, beso a Mac en el pecho.

Mac,no usamos ningún tipo de protección,Mac miro extrañado a Stella.

No te cuidas?

Tengo problemas con mi periodo, no me ha venido y mi doctora lo estaba esperando,mi tratamiento anterior hizo un desastre con mi ciclo,Mac arqueo los ojos, no me digas que estas molesto,tu no te cuidaste tampoco.

No estoy molesto Stell,pero no creo que vayas a ver tu periodo en mucho tiempo.

Mac no puedo estar embarazada,olvidalo no insinúes esa idea.

Por favor Stell,dime que sabes de donde vienen los niños.

Mac no te burles, se perfectamente de donde vienen, pero para eso hacen falta dos ingredientes y aparentemente los mios están faltando.

Mac sonrió,palabra clave aparentemente, se que hay mucho de mi material dentro de ti de eso estoy seguro.

No te molesta la idea de un embarazo,de tener un hijo?

No,Stell, no imagino a nadie mas siendo la madre de mis hijos, Stella sonrió.

No entiendo creí que no querías hijos,que cambio?

Lucy, nuestras salidas los fines de semana, jugando a la casita,me encantan esas salidas, estar con ella, verla crecer,ver como se va haciendo una personita,quiero una Lucy con rizos.

Stella sonrió,te voy a dar todas las Lucys que quieras.

Bueno tenemos varios días para lograr ese objetivo,Mac sonrió.

No me vas a dejar descansar?

No creo.

Sabes que tengo que trabajar.

Si,pero tienes que venir a comer,están las noches y las mañanas.

Diablos he creado un mounstro.

Un mounstro insaciable Bonasera.

xxxxxxxx

Cuenta prometiste contar.

Diablos Linds, si Mac se entera me mata.

Stell.

Recuerdas la escena de mujer bonita,la de la corbata.

Si,la hiciste?

Yo no el.

No te creo,no me lo imagino

Oh yo si, le salio muy bien.

Donde esta nuestro Hombre Bonito?

Donde crees?

Reconstrucción?No puede ser esta trabajando?

Cuando has podido alejar a Mac Taylor del trabajo?

Vaya,que esta haciendo?

Lo que mas le gusta.

Construyendo armas?

Justamente,tiene a mi equipo trabajando en eso, Rachel esta deslumbrada.

Creo que no solo con Mac.

O si ya se su historia con Hawkes.

Vaya creo que New York, esta encina de New Orleans.

No todo el tiempo,Stella se reía,también adelante,detrás,arriba y abajo.

Stella!

Vamos Linds.

Que ha conocido Mac de New Orleans?

Mi cama,mi piso,mi cocina,mi baño,mi patio

Tu patio?Stella no me sigas dando mas detalles.

Tu pediste detalles.

No voy a poder ver a Mac,ambas se reían,estas ilusionada,con la idea del embarazo?

Oh si,Mac esta mas interesado en el objetivo que yo, quiere ser padre,quiere su Lucy.

Vaya quien lo diría?has ido al medico?

No voy a ir después que Mac se vaya,no quiero dejar la practica,tengo pánico,que me mande algo,que las interrumpa.

Te entiendo.

Tu como has estado Linds

Ocupada,ah Danny se la ha ocurrido enviar a Lucy al Kinder, ella esta feliz, yo soy la que llora cuando la dejo.

Oh,Linds,Como vas con las consultas?

Bien,oficialmente no estoy loca.

Stella soltó una caracajada,vaya que bueno,pero hay que hablar con ese medico creo que se equivoca.

Stella!,Mateo me ayudo mucho.

Mateo?

Si,el amigo de Mac

No te contó?

No

Me llevo donde un sacerdote amigo de el,en la iglesia de San Patricio.

Ya entiendo.

Que?

Se la pasaba ahí después que Claire murió,si lo querias encontrar era el sitio.

Vaya no lo sabia.

Ya te he dicho es complejo, me alegro que te haya ayudado Linds, puedes decirme como le va a nuestra universitaria?

Muy bien sabe los colores y contar del uno al diez.

xxxxxxx

Vaya no me esperaba eso Rachel se acercaba a Stella entregándole un informe.

Reconstruyeron el arma?

Que crees?Rachel miraba a Mac que hablaba por su teléfono.

Stella sonrió,no paro hasta que lo logro.

Justamente,sabe mucho del tema,sabes cuando Hawkes me hablo de Mac creí que eran exageraciones suyas,estoy cambiando de opinión,como logras cumplir con sus estándares?

Con mucho trabajo,Stella le sonrió a Rachel.

Es un trabajador compulsivo,no para,Rachel le sonrió a Stella,en todo es así?

Si,lo voy a llevar al Barrio Frances casi no ha conocido New Orleans.

Creo que le va a gustar por lo que se ve le gusta la historia.

Rousso se acercaba a la oficina de Stella, saludo a Mac al pasar, entro y le sonrió a Stella,como se los explico,Ambas lo miraban, nuestro sospechoso se suicido,cuando lo fuimos arrestar.

Vamos,Stella se levanto de su silla,se acerco a Mac,el seguía hablando por teléfono,nos vemos en la casa,Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Stella.

xxxxxxx

Gracias por mi torta

Vaya creo que mis pechos se han convertido en tu centro de entretenimiento.

Mac sonrió, ya sabes lo que dicen.

Que?

Que son como Disneylandia,hechos para los niños pero lo disfrutan los adultos.

Mac Taylor,Stella sonreía,no había escuchado eso,voy a extrañar esto Mac.

Ya te he dicho Stell, Dallas es la solución, Stella sonreía,puedo quedarme aquí y atenderte.

Hablas en serio,dejar de trabajar?no te imagino,si no has dejado de trabajar aquí.

Quiero estar contigo y si queremos una familia no la voy a tener lejos de mi.

Pero,Mac tu carrera

Siempre hay opciones Stell,tenerte lejos de mi no es una posibilidad.

Estas hablando en serio.

Stell yo no bromeo.

Mac puedo volver a New York.

No Stell, yo ya desarrolle mi carrera te toca a ti,además si vamos a criar niños, me gusta esta ciudad, tu casa esta cerca del laboratorio, podemos atender mejor a nuestros hijos, no seria tan loco como en New York.

Veo que lo has estado pensando y cuantos hijos quieres Mac?

Tres y un perro,vamos a necesitar un perro.

Tres hijos,vaya no me vas a dejar descansar.

No, no pienso dejarte descansar,Stella sonreía

No te voy a dejar salir de nuevo al Down Town,Mac sonrió,te auto-compraste muchos regalos.

Creo que te gustaron mis regalos.

Nunca me habían temblado las piernas,de donde sacas esas ideas,realmente eres peligroso.

Peligroso?Yo peligroso,no afirmaría eso.

xxxxxxx

Odio esto Stella abrazaba a Mac en el aeropuerto.

Alegrate Stell,ahora eres jefe, nos vamos a ver en Las Vegas, solo en un mes.

Es mucho,no podemos encontrarnos en Dallas?

Stell solo un mes, te va a encantar ese congreso, las charlas son muy buenas y todos los jefes de laboratorio van a estar ahí.

Es el primer congreso que hacen en conjunto.

Están buscando la integracion de todos los laboratorios.

Vaya una especie de FBI.

Si es lo que buscan el ano pasado resolvimos varios casos por el trabajo en conjunto.

Ya hemos pasado esa experiencia con Miami y Vegas.

Si,eligieron Vegas como cede este ano, va hacer interesante.

Sabes lo que dicen de Vegas,Stella miraba picara a Mac

Lo que pasa en Vegas.

Se queda en Vegas,Mac sonreia.


	15. Final

xxxxxxx

Mac miraba su teléfono,volvió a llamar,estaba molesto,Lindsay lo observaba,Diablos,Stella es Mac,me puedes responder,colgó molesto,miro a Lindsay has sabido de Stella?

No Mac, se que tiene mucho trabajo,tampoco me contesta,Mac suspiro,vio su teléfono.

Tengo un caso,vienes?

Claro,ambos subieron a la Avalanche.

Pelearon?

No Linds, no hemos peleado,supongo que tiene mucho trabajo,creo que me he vuelto un poco posesivo.

Lindsay sonrió,solo un poco?Quieres que intente llamarla?ellos subieron a la Avalanche.

Por favor,Lindsay empezo a marcar.

Stell,como estas?

Lindsay,bien gracias,realmente no puedo hablar ahora.

Te pasa algo?Mac miraba preocupado a Lindsay.

Linds, no puedo hablar ahora no,Stella empezó a llorar.

Stella que tienes?Que te pasa?Mac le quito el teléfono a Linds.

Que pasa Stell?

Mac,nada.

Lloras por nada,Que pasa?

No puedo hablar.

Tienes que poder,Que pasa?Quieres que vaya?

No,Mac no creo que lo nuestro resulte.

De que diablos hablas?Que no va a resultar?

Mac esto es un error.

Un error?Stella no ibas a usar esa palabra conmigo

Lo siento Mac,me di cuenta en cuanto te fuiste,nos estamos equivocando.

Maldición,Que diablos te pasa?Lindsay miraba a Mac preocupada.

No maldigas Mac,es mejor que cada quien continué con su vida.

Esto no me lo vas hacer Stella, voy para alla,vamos hablar esto cara a cara.

Mac no quiero,entiendes, no quiero,necesito espacio,puedes respetar eso.

No,si no tengo una explicacion no.

Quieres una explicacion bien,conoci a otra persona.

Mientes,que diablos esta pasando?

Lo siento Mac,conocí a otra persona.

Mac paso su mano por la cara se puso rojo de la cólera,Lindsay lo miro asustada,pues eso también quiero que me lo digas en mi cara, esta claro,no te creo,así de simple.

Cree lo que quieras,te estoy diciendo la verdad,Stella colgo, Mac golpeo el volante con rabia.

Mac,Lindsay acariciaba su brazo,que paso?

Ahora no Linds,el le entrego su teléfono a Lindsay.

xxxxxxx

Llegaron a la escena Don los esperaba, Mac bajo tomo su kit y se acerco a Don.

Vaya desastre,Mac miraba la cafetería,Que paso aquí?

Aparentemente un robo,tenemos cinco victimas mas tres heridos,Mac se acerco a los cuerpos de dos victimas,están relacionados?

Son,perdon,eran un matrimonio,se supone que estaban con su hijo de cuatro anos no lo encontramos.

Se lo pudieron haber llevado?

Eso pensamos, ya pusimos un alerta.

Los identificaron?

Si,Patrick y Veronica Morris.

Avisaron a los familiares?

No hay familiares,Mac arqueo los ojos,historia de novela,ambos son huerfanos.

Ahora su hijo quedo en las mismas condiciones,Diablos,hay que encontrar a ese niño es la prioridad, donde están las otras victimas?

En la parte trasera, no te va a gustar.

Lindsay,procesa aquí llama a Danny para que te ayude,voy a trabajar atrás.

Si,Mac Lindsay le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Que le pasa? se le ve molesto

Don,discutió con Stella.

Ya veo,no me gustaría ser Stella.

Lindsay tomo su linterna vio objetos caídos, comenzo a seguir el rastro de los objetos,llego detrás de un refrigerador vio un suéter, el niño el estaba escondido detrás.

Don,ayudame ven,hola pequeño ven conmigo,el niño negaba con su cabeza se escondía mas,vamos ven no te voy a lastimar,ven conmigo,Don se acerco a Lindsay.

Como llego ahi?Don buscaba la forma de sacarlo.

No se es muy estrecho.

Hay que tratar de mover esto, Don miraba alrededor.

Don lo puedes lastimar tiene que salir solo,ven pequeño,Lindsay tomo su teléfono y llamo a Mac,encontramos al niño no podemos sacarlo de donde esta.

Voy a buscar unos dulces a lo mejor lo logro sacar con eso,Don dijo.

Vamos pequeño ven conmigo,no te voy a lastimar,Danny y Mac llegaron,ambos se asomaron a la rendija.

Como llego ahí?dijo Danny.

No se no quiere salir,vamos pequeño ven mira lo que tengo aquí,el niño negaba con su cabeza,Don le ensenaba unos dulces,Mac miraba alrededor.

Vamos a mover esto,Danny,Don y Mac trataban de mover el refrigerador.

Mac lo vas a lastimar, los tres se dieron por vencidos,como se llama?

Patrick,Mac, respondió Don.

Mac saco su placa y se la enseno al nino,lo observo un momento,Patrick era un niño de cabello castaño rizado con grandes ojos azules,Ven Patrick,soy policía vine ayudarte,el niño miro fijamente a Mac,salio de su escondite,Mac lo cargo lo reviso,parece estar bien,vamos a llevarlo al hospital,allá lo procesamos.

Mac,como lo vamos a sacar?el miro a Lindsay se quito su chaqueta.

Patrick,necesito que te ocultes entiendes vamos a jugar,ok,le sonreía al niño,es un trabajo de policías,el niño le sonrió,Mac coloco su chaqueta sobre la cara de Patrick, lo cubrió asegurándose que no viera,Vamos Linds,ellos salieron de la escena y fueron al hospital.

Mac salio de la habitación de Patrick, se sentó en una silla y miro a Lindsay,ha quedado desprotegido por unos cuantos centavos,esto es absurdo,Lindsay acaricio el brazo de Mac se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo.

Que va a pasar con el?

Va a un orfanato,es triste sus padres salieron de ahí y ahora,Mac guardo silencio,mordió su labio inferior, es un buen chico.

No los podemos ayudar a todos Mac.

Lo se,Linds,Mac suspiro,la trabajadora social ya viene por el.

Cuando sales a las Vegas?

Pasado mañana, a primera hora.

Vas a ver a Stella.

Mac miro serio a Lindsay,si voy aclarar las cosas con ella, no me conformo con lo que me dijo,algo le pasa, voy a saber que es?

Mac no la puedes obligar hablarte.

Lindsay no me conoces, no se trata de obligar,quiero una explicacion,una persona que se entrega como lo hizo Stella,Mac suspiro, no cambia de opinión en dos semanas, algo esta pasando,Linds cuando regrese seguíamos hablando sin problema desde hace dos semanas ha dejado de atender mis llamadas,Mac suspiro,hablamos de formar una familia juntos Linds,que paso?

Espero que lo resuelvas Mac, en serio.

Mac se levanto, una mujer se acerco a el,Hola Patricia.

Mac,la mujer lo abrazo, el niño?

Lindsay Monroe,Mac señalo a Lindsay,ambas estrecharon sus manos,El niño esta adentro te acompano.

Es una triste historia.

Si,donde lo vas a llevar.

San Basilio, es un buen lugar va a estar bien,lo procesaste.

Mac sonrió,hasta lo bañe, es un buen niño.

Vamos,Patricia,Lindsay y Mac,entraron a la habitación de Patrick abrazo a Mac apenas lo vio, Mac le dio un beso en la frente, Patrick vas a ir con esta linda señorita,vas a ir a jugar,te parece, te van a cuidar bien.

No,yo quiero contigo,el niño se aferraba mas a Mac.

Patrick,te voy a ir a visitar,te vas a ir con la señorita.

No,no quiero,no quiero,Mac trato de entregarle el niño a Patricia,comenzo a llorar,Nooo,Mac se aparto de Patricia,le levanto la mano para que ella se alejara del niño,lo cargo abrazándolo mas tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Patrick esta bien, si yo te llevo,el niño asentaba con su cabeza,quiero que entiendas no me voy a poder quedar,pero te voy a ir a ver,esta bien, el niño afirmo con su cabeza,Mac fue con Patricia a San basilio a dejar al niño, regreso al laboratorio entro en su oficina, Lindsay lo siguió.

Creo que ha sido lo peor que me ha tocado hacer.

Mac no puedes prometer algo que no vas a cumplir.

Lo se,voy a cumplir


	16. Vegas

xxxxxxx

Maldición,Mac lanzaba fustrado unas carpetas sobre su escritorio

Mac, Lindsay lo miraba preocupada

Esto no se va a quedar así quiero,Mac suspiro fustrado.

Mac, es imposible que sepa quien es el niño no estamos seguros que exista un segundo atacante, si fuera el caso es imposible que haya visto al niño.

No quiero que quede libre, no quiero esa posibilidad,

Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para agarrarlo,

No es suficiente,Mac salia caminando de su oficina

Mac a donde vas?

A ver a mi testigo.

Mac subió a la Avalanche, llego a San Basilio, pidió ver a Patrick, al verlo el niño sonrió, Mac suspiro y acaricio su cabello, sus ojos estaban hinchados, se notaba que había estado llorando,Mac se sentó en una silla frente a Patrick.

Patrick,Mac le sonrió,necesito que me ayudes

Patrickmiraba fijamentea Mac,tenia un oso en la mano,el se acercoa Mac y le enseno su oso,Mac lo tomo y le sonrió,es bonito tu oso,Mac miraba a Patricia que estaba con el, Patrick tomo el brazo de Mac,Quieres que te cargue?El niño asentó con la cabeza, Mac lo sentó en sus piernas, el se acurruco y se durmió en los brazos de Mac,el toco su cabeza fustrado, Que se supone que debo hacer?miraba a Patricia.

No se, pero no durmió toda la noche,solo lloraba,Mac toco su frente.

Esto esta tan mal, no es justo que sufra, Mac acunaba a Patrick es sus brazos.

Patricia acaricio el brazo de Mac, no es justo que ningún niño sufra, pero desgraciadamente pasa, Mac suspiro, acaricio a Patrick.

No es justo.

xxxxxxx

Mac llego al Hotel Venetianen Las Vegas, el Dr. Langston lo esperaba, Mac se acerco a el estrecho su mano.

Es un gusto verte

Igualmente,acabo de estar con la nueva jefe de New Orleans.

Mac sonrió,es bueno saber que esta por aquí.

Si, esta con Horacio el pregunto por ti.

Va hacer un gusto verlo,Mac leía un tríptico,la primera actividad es la las 6 PM,luego una cena a las8 PM.

Si, la idea es integrar los trabajos de los laboratorios,lograr mejores resultados de trabajo en equipo,intercambiar experiencias.

Si,tengo una idea de como es, aunque creo que el interés es común sacar criminales de las calles.

En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Me voy a registrar,nos vemos mas tarde gracias por recibirme,Mac se registro subió a su habitación, dejo sus cosas,salio de la habitación, al subir al ascensor encontróa Stella con Horacio.

Mac, Horacio estrecho su mano

Como has estado?Mac lo saludaba.

Stella,Mac le regalo una media sonrisa.

Mac,Stella lo miraba seria

Horacio los miro ambos, Como esta New York?

Bien.

Lindsay?dijoStella mirando a Mac.

Llama la,así sabrás de ella y de Lucy, Mac miraba serio a Stella.

Lo haré.

Bien,me parece bien

La primera charla es de Grisom, es una eminencia en su area, Horacio dijo tratando de romper el hielo.

Debe ser interesante, Mac hablaba con Horacio, llegaron al Lobby, Horacio bajo del ascensor,Stella trato de hacerlo,Mac cruzo su brazo en su camino, evitando que ella bajara.

Permiso

No,vamos hablar

Mac,permiso.

Mac creo que Stella quiere bajar.

No te metas en esto,Mac miro serio a Horacio.

Stella,Horacio la miraba.

Yo me ocupo Horacio, Stella miraba molesta a Mac, Que planeas Mac?

Solo hablar Stell,Mac marco el piso de su habitación.

No voy a ir a tu cuarto,entiendes no me voy acostar contigo.

No pretendo eso,quiero hablar.

No entiendes que estoy con otra persona.

Si,entiendo pero igual quiero hablar.

No sirve de nada, Mac tomo a Stella por la cintura la llevo arrastrando a su habitación, Mac,no me hagas esto, Mac metióa Stella a su habitación a empujones, Stella entro de mala gana, ahora que me vas a obligar acostarme contigo?

No,Mac se acerco a Stella la miro fijamente, Stella casate conmigo.

Que?ella miraba a Mac se sentó en la cama, Mac se arrodillo delante de ella y saco un anillo de su bolsillo, Stella empezó a llorar limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Que?

Mac, no puedo

No puedo?Mac limpiaba las lágrimas de Stella.

Mac no puedo darte tu Lucy con rizos

Mac abrazo a Stella, No entiendo, Stella seguía llorando

No puedo, fui a mi medico, no puedo darte esa familia que quieres. esos hijos que quieres.

Stella, Mac la besaba,no tienen que tener nuestros genes para que sean nuestros, Stella miraba a Mac fijamente, quiero hijos contigo, una familia contigo es lo que quiero.

No es justo Mac, tu puedes tener tus hijos.

No me interesa, si no es contigo a mi lado no me interesa, Mac sonrió, Stell, creo que acabo de conocer a nuestro hijo.

No entiendo,de que hablas?

Nos esperaen New York,cuando lo veas vas a entender esta en San Basilio,vamos a casarnos cuando termine este congreso, vamos a New York por Patrick.

Patrick?Quieres adoptar?

Si, no te parece buena idea.

Pensé,que no ibas a querer?

De donde sacas esas ideas?Mac sonrió.

Crees que nos lo den así de fácil.

Si,voy hablar con Patricia, pero primero,Mac se arrodillo delante de Stella, ella le sonreía, Stella Bonasera te casarías conmigo.

Por supuesto que si, Stella beso a Mac, te amo Mac Taylor.

Hello Stella Bonasera, Mac seguía besando a Stella.

Que planeas Taylor?

Nada, Mac comenzo a desvestir a Stella.

xxxxxxx

Unas horas mas tarde Mac y Stella salían a toda velocidad de su habitación, Mac que dijo Patricia?

Va arreglar todo para que nos entreguen a Patrick, dijo que estaba moviendo todas sus agujas para que nos lo entregaran como padres sustitutos.

Que vamos hacer?y si no le gusto?

Stell, tranquilizate va ha estar conmigo hasta que me mueva a New Orleans.

Mac estas seguro? no es mejor que vuelva a New York.

Stella, ya lo hable con Sinclair, acepte una propuesta que me hicieron esta arreglado.

Arreglado?

Si, luego te voy a dar detalles,creo que ahora tenemos bastante,tienes que buscar un vestido,ellos entraron al ascensor.

A quien le encomendaste la misiónde acompañarme?No me digas que a Horacio, bajaron del ascensor.

No me mates? Mac señalo a una tienda Lindsay y Lucy estaban esperando por ellos.

Stella corrió, abrazó a Lindsay y beso a Lucy,lo tenias todo planeado, Stella seguía besando a Lucy.

Mac besó a Stella, Voy arreglar todo.

xxxxxxx

Mac esperaba en la capilla con Horacio y Langston, Este congreso si va hacer interesante no hemos empezado y ya hay que contar,Horacio le decía a Mac, te felicito por tu ascenso,coordinar todos los laboratorios a nivel nacional, vaya va hacer todo un reto.

Gracias, Mac estaba nervioso.

Te felicito Mac, es una mujer excepcional, Langston le decíaa Mac mientras estrechaba su mano.

Gracias.

Stella estaba en la habitación terminandose de arreglar, vamos no quiero que Mac se arrepienta, tocaron la puerta de la habitación al abrir Lindsay dejo pasar a Sid.

Por fin llegaste, dijo Lindsay.

Al verlo Stella lo abrazo, estas hermosa Stell, realmente hermosa.

Que haces aquí? como supiste?

Mac me pidió que viniera,pensó que te gustaría,Stella no lo termino de dejar de hablar lo abrazaba.

Gracias,Gracias,no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Sid sonrió, tengo mi ropa aquí,señalaba su maleta,me cambio y bajamos,no queremos hacer esperar al novio

Stella tomaba el brazo deSid, estoy neviosa,quieres saber lo mas chistoso, en dos horas tenemos que escuchar una charla de bichos,Stella se reía nerviosamente.

Stell, son el uno para el otro de eso no me cabe duda.

Lo se,ayer no tenia nadaSid,mañana voy a tener un hijo y en unos minutos un esposo,no puedo ser mas feliz,estoy completa,Mac me complementa.

La ceremonia fue sencilla la capilla estaba abarrotada de todos los jefes de los laboratorios, todos presenciaron el matrimonio de Stella y Mac,Sid entrego a Stella, Lucy entrego los aros, Lindsay fue la madrina y Langston el padrino de Mac.

Todos brindaron con la nueva familia, inmediatamente Stella se fue a cambiar, acompano a Mac a la charla de Grissom.

Esto no lo puedo dejar pasar, dijo Grissom, en medio de su exposición,creo que todos ya saben del nuevo nombramiento de Mac Taylor, ha sido llamado para coordinar nuestros trabajos para lograr un trabajo mas eficaz, hace una semana me reuní con Mac, me dio una pequeña introducción de lo que tiene planeado, va hacer un placer ayudarlo con esta tárea titánica, Macpor favor acompañanos, el se levanto y se acerco al podio estrecho la mano de Grissom, pero creo que todos queremos felicitarlo por el paso que has dado hoy, Te felicito Mac,te felicito por la familia que estas formando hoy con Bonasera, creo que da una idea de tu mística de trabajo el hecho que estés aquí y no con tu bella esposa festejando,Mac sonreía apenado.

Gracias.

Stella todos los presentes te quieren conocer, puedes acercarte, Stella se unió a Mac en el podio,todos los aplaudían, Mac y Stella levantaron juntos el laboratorio numero uno del pais, la reducción de la criminalidad en New York ha roto todos los estándares,va hacer un placer Mac seguir tus directrices para lograr el mismo resultado en el país.

Gracias,pero este no es trabajo de un solo hombre, es trabajo de equipo, lo mas importante, no son los equipos de alta tecnología ni las herramientas que tengamos, es nuestro personal, la integracion con nuestro personal, cuando hablo de mi laboratorio, hablo de mi familia en nuestros trabajos compartimos mas tiempo con nuestro técnicos y detectives que con nuestra propia familia, es nuestro deber, dar respuestas aquellos que han perdido un ser querido, como científicos tenemos mucho poder, de impartir culpa o inocencia, al investigar una escena de crimen y recolectar evidencia, hacemos una promesa a los ciudadanos, de que trataremos la evidencia con respeto, integridad y buena fe, es nuestro deber ensenar esto a cada uno de los miembros de nuestro equipo, enseñarles que la integridad de nuestro laboratorio es sagrada y esta por encima de todo, va hacer un placer ser parte de esta gran familia que estamos formando hoy, espero tener la colaboraciónde todos para lograr sacar todos los criminales que podamos de nuestras calles, tratar las evidencias con respeto integridad y buena fe es la clave, gracias por sus buenos deseos para Stella y para mi, para aclarar el rumor que he escuchado, ni New York esta sobre New Orleans, ni viceversa, estamos uno al lado del otro apoyandonos,Gracias,Mac estrecho la mano de Grissom,Por favor continua, Gracias, Mac tomo la mano de Stella y bajaron a sus asientos, iban recibiendo las felicitaciones del grupo.

xxxxxxx

Mac y Stella estaban acostados en la cama, Que hora es?

Tarde.

A que llamas tarde?

Mac creo que son las dos,por que no me habías dicho nada de la propuesta?

Es política,sabes lo que pienso de la política.

Si lo se, Stella beso el pecho de Mac, te voy a ensenar a jugarla, Mac sonreía, sabes me di cuenta de algo,Mac le arqueo los ojosa Stella, el libroMac estamos rompiendo las reglas, Mac le sonreía a Stella, técnicamente eres mi jefe.

Se siente bien.

Si, Mac, muy bien, Stella le sonreía a Mac, hablaste con Patricia te envió la foto de Patrick, quiero verlo, Mac tomo su teléfono de la mesa de noche se lo dio a Stella, ella miraba las fotos, es lindo.

Hay que comprarle un perro.

Un perro bromeas?

No, no bromeo

Mac,se que no te gusta lo planeado,pero creo que vas a cambiar de opinión, es nuestra noche de bodas,Mac arqueo lo ojos, Stella brinco de la cama regreso con un babydoll tomo su Iphone,lo coloco en el reproductor,Mac se sentó en la cama la observaba,la música empezó a sonar.

Like a Virgen,Mac arqueo los ojos, Stella empezó a bailar.


	17. Pequena Familia

xxxxxxx

Mac regreso a New York,al llegar se reunió con Patricia para ir por Patrick, tubo varias reuniones con los trabajadores sociales y una ultima reunión con Laura la psicóloga de Patrick.

Mac se sentó en la silla esperando otro interrogatorio, estaba un poco frustrado, no había parado de ser interrogado, les habían hecho examenes médicos a Stella y a el.

El departamento de servicios sociales de New York estaba trabajando conjuntamente con el de New Orleans, para asegurarse que Patrick estuviera bien, finalmente Laura entro en la habitación y observo a Mac

Pareces cansado?

En realidad no, solo un poco,Mac le sonrió,si cansado

Se que el proceso te ha parecido largo.

No tanto, solo me preocupa que se sienta solo estando todavía en San Basilio.

No le voy a mentir Mac sus referencias son excelentes, Patrick no habla mucho,pero si dibuja, Laura le enseno un dibujo a Mac, el sonrió al verlo, me parece que este es usted, ella señalaba un hombre con una placa en el dibujo que agarraba a un niño de la mano, este debe ser Patrick, creo que Patrick esta listo para irse con Usted, voy autorizar para que lo busque, Mac sonrió, lo único que nos preocupaba es el poco tiempo que tienen de casados pero Patricia no se ha cansando de recomendarlos, debería estarlo, pero dice que es la mejor opción para el,creo que tiene razón, solo les voy aconsejar que sean pacientes, que no lo presionen, no recomiendo que rompan todos sus vinculos,Mac miraba serio a Laura, no es bueno cambiarlo de colegio, aunque se que se van a New Orleans, vamos a prepararlo, para como va a ser su vida a partir de ahora.

Va a estar bien, le aseguro que va a estar bien.

Laura le sonrió a Mac, esperemos que sea así, vamos.

Mac y Laura fueron a San Basilio, Patricia los esperaba con Patrick, el estaba sentado en una banca mirando el piso con su oso en la mano, al ver a Mac sonrió,Mac abrio lo brazos Patrick corrió y lo abrazo,Mac lo cargo, he venido por ti Patrick,el no paraba de sonreír.

xxxxxxx

Mac hablaba por teléfono con Stella, Esto esta tomando mucho tiempo, ya han pasado tres semanas.

Tranquila Stell,cuando llegas?

Pasado Mañana a las 8 am

Bien tenemos la reunión con servicios sociales a las 10 am.

Espero que no me dejen atascada en Dallas.

Tranquila Stell.

Donde esta Patrick esta contigo?como ha estado?

Stell, esta en su colegio lo tengo que ir a buscar en un par de horas,esta tranquilo a pesar de lo que ha pasado.

Te entrevistaste con ella?

No aun no,Stell tranquila,se llama Anna es la madrina que Patrick, ella solo quiere conocerme saber con quien va a quedar Patrick, te quiere conocer,le prometí no romper el vinculo con ella.

Eso me tiene nerviosa,si después cambia de opinión y se quiere quedar con el?

Tranquila Stell, ella no quiere perder el contacto, es todo.

Que le dijiste a Patrick? como le has explicado esto?

Stell, no habla mucho, solo se dedica a señalar y a pedir lo que necesita,a veces tiene pesadillas, hay que darle tiempo.

Pero que le dijiste?

Que lo vamos a cuidar,hace una semana me decía señor Mac desde ayer me dijo PapiMac, creo que es un avance.

PapiMac,es lindo,que haces con el? no me digas que lo pones a ver television.

No Stell,le he asignado distintas tareas le encanta cumplirlas y traerme los resultados para mi aprobacion.

Que tareas Mac? solo tiene cuatro anos.

Lo se, esta aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra y el piano es la mejor edad.

Mac lo quieres convertir en un MiniMac.

MiniMac?no Stell solo le enseno lo que me ensenaron,

Mac,perdoname estoy nerviosa,solo eso

Como sigue tu estomago?

Horrible,deben ser los nervios.

Stell tranquilizate es un niño,piensa en tres semanas vamos a estar los tres en New Orleans.

Igual sigo nerviosa.

Le he hablado de ti, le he dicho que lo vas a cuidar como lo hacia su mami.

Que dice?

Solo sonríe Stell, sabes que hay varios canales infantiles estamos viendo Discoverykids,hay programas interesantes.

Stella se reía, no te imagino,creí que lo ibas a poner a ver Historychannel.

No Stell,creeme sabe muy bien manejar el control remoto y buscar lo que le gusta.

xxxxxxx

Mac llego a un café estaba con Patrick,el salio corriendo y se acerco a Anna le sonrió,la abrazo al verla,ella lo acariciaba,Mac se acerco y le sonrió.

Mac Taylor,supongo que eres Anna,ella era una mujer mayor morena,Mac se sentó con Patrick.

Encantada,Patrick se ve bien.

Creo que estamos bien, mi esposa llega mañana de New Orleans.

Se que estan recien casados.

Si,nos tomo tiempo decidir.

Perdoname pero su matrimonio es estable,puede hablarme de usted y de ella?

Llámame Mac,el le sonrió,la entiendo,si somos estables,mas que estables,Stella es mi amiga desde hace mas de 12 anos,trabajamos juntos, cuando mi primera esposa murió,ella fue mi soporte,me ayudo a soportar mi perdida.

Lo siento no sabia que era viudo,puedo preguntar como murió su esposa?

El 9/11,Claire estaba en la primera torre,Mac bajo su mirada,Anna tomo su mano

Soy sobreviviente,Mac arqueo la mirada,Anna empezó a llorar,así conocí a Verónica,Anna suspiro,ella me saco arrastras del edificio,ese ángel,así la llamaba,ese ángel salvo mi vida y yo no le puedo cumplir cuidando a su hijo,Mac se sentó al lado de ella la abrazo.

Estas cumpliendo te estas asegurando que este bien,estas aqui interrogandome, asegurandote que el va a estar bien.

No quiero que olvide a sus padres, ellos eran maravillosos.

No va a pasar,le prometo que no va a pasar,le aseguro que lo va a visitar y estar con el.

Me lo promete.

Si tiene mi palabra,Patrick le sonrió a Mac,Quieres Panqueques,esa es su sonrisa de panqueques.

Anna sonrió,ya lo conoce,logra lo que quiere.

Si,Mac llamo a la camarera,ordenaron su comida,Patrick comía emocionado sus panqueques, Mac lo ayudaba, Patrick tu leche no la dejes de tomar,el niño asentaba con la cabeza.

Casi no habla,no dejaba de hablar.

Vamos al parque nos acompaña, ahí podremos hablar mejor.

Con gusto,Mac pago la cuenta y salio del restaurante con Anna y Patrick, al llegar al parque Patrick miro a Mac como esperando su aprobacion.

Ve a los juegos hijo,Patrick salio corriendo a jugar,Mac lo observaba, se sento en una banca con Anna,tal vez su falta de habla sea mi culpa,soy detective con solo verlo se lo que quiere.

Cuando me entere de lo que había pasado sufrí una fuerte impresión me hospitalizaron, luego supe que ustedes lo querían adoptar,tan rápido ese fue mi pensamiento.

Soy un CSI,dirijo el laboratorio de crimen de New York, fui el primero en la escena, uno de mi equipo encontro a Patrick en la escena.

El los vio morir,Anna miraba a Mac asustada.

No se a veces tiene pesadillas, no sabemos hasta ahora que tanto vio,no permiti que lo interrogaran,no le veo sentido, su psicóloga cree que no los vio morir,aparentemente venia del baño cuando paso todo,se escondió al escuchar los disparos.

Es un milagro que este vivo.

Mac suspiro, pienso lo mismo.

Por que decidió adoptar a Patrick?

El me escogió,Mac le sonrio a Anna,cuando lo sacamos de su escondite se aferro a mi,no se si ha tenido la sensacion que algo le pertenece.

No en realidad, no

Eso sentí con Patrick cuando lo deje en San Basilio, no pude dormir, no salia de mi cabeza,lo fui a visitar varias veces y solo lograba sentirme peor, lo quería llevar a mi casa.

Como convencio a su esposa?

Stella salio de San Basilio, es huerfana apenas se lo propuse acepto.

Como lograron que se los dieran tan rápido?

La trabajadora social nos conoce desde hace muchos anos, cuando vio la conexion que hice con Patrick, cito sus palabras,Mac llevatelo parece que te esta esperando todo el tiempo y además se parece a Stella.

Estaban destinados,Mac le sonrió a Anna.

Aparentemente,Mac silbo y Patrick se acerco corriendo,Mac tomo con sus manos el rostro de Patrick,abre la boca, Patrick lo miro extrañado y obedecio,viste, Mac dijo mirando a Anna,aun su lengua esta ahí,Mac sonrió y Patrick le regalo una gran sonrisa,Anna los miraba riéndoles, Anna esta preocupada porque no hablas cree que te he quitado la lengua,Patrick se encogio de hombros y le enseno la lengua a Anna. Cuentale que te he ensenado.

La guitarra,dijo Patrick sonriendo,y el piano.

Sabes tocar piano,Anna le sonreía a Patrick.

Se lo que significan las estrellas de las banderas,el niño le seguía sonriendo a Anna, las capitales de los estados y estoy aprendiendo frases celebres.

Frases celebres?

Aja, Patrick se quedo pensando un minuto,No te preguntes qué puede hacer tu país por ti,Patrick se quedo pensando, pregúntate que puedes hacer tú por tu país.,John Kennedy lo dijo, el era presidente de Estados Unidos

Vaya?

Patrick sonrió,tengo unos tíos nuevos,mi tío Don me deja jugar con la sirena de su patrulla, mi tío Adam tiene computadoras muchas deberías ver MamaAnna, mi tío Hawkes es medico me puso esta curita cuando me caí,Patrick señalaba una curita en su pierna, mi tío Danny me da muchos dulces, Patrick arrugo la cara mirando a Mac, no debería de decirlo, tengo también un abuelo,Mac le sonreía a Patrick,se llama Sid,tiene unos lentes raros,Anna se reía de lo que le contaba Patrick,también esta mi tia Lindsay,sabes que mi papi y mi mami son ángeles,la tía Lindsay me lo dijo,Anna miro a Patrick con lágrimas en los ojos,mi tía Lindsay me dijo que mis papis mandaron a Stella a cuidarme, no la conozco,viene mañana,Mac acariciaba el cabello de Patrick,mi tía es la mami de Lucy, conoces a Lucy MamaAnna.

No amor?

Es una llorona,llora por todo, a veces no es divertido jugar con ella.

Mac le sonrió a Patrick,Eistein

"Intenta no volverte un hombre de éxito, sino volverte un hombre de valor."respondió Patrick, el era un científico

Mac sonrio,otra

"Dos cosas son infinitas: el universo y la estupidez humana; y yo no estoy seguro sobre el universo."

Que es infinito?

Que no tiene Final,Patrick sonreía brincando.

Muy bien hijo,Patrick miraba a Mac,ve a jugar,Patrick salio corriendo al parque.

Se van a mudar a New Orleans?

Si,estoy encargado de coordinar todos los laboratorios a nivel nacional, mi esposa esta encargada del laboratorio de New Orleans, su casa esta cerca del trabajo y la vida no es tan ajetreada para criar un niño.

Parece que usted es exigente.

Lo soy, pero Stella es distinta,es consentidora,ya me ha estado regañando por el piano y la guitarra.

Lo puedo visitar.

Mac sonrió,cuantas veces quiera,se puede quedar en nuestra casa.

Gracias,quisiera conocer a su esposa.

Stella llega mañana, la llamare para pautar una reunión con ella.

Gracias, se que Patrick va a estar bien.

Va hacer un gusto tenerte cerca Anna,Mac le sonreía.

xxxxxxx

Stella llego al aeropuerto Mac la esperaba con Patrick, Mac le dio unas flores y Patrick se las entrego a Stella,cuando ella trato de acercarse Patrick se escondió detrás de Mac.

Que pasa?

Enseñale tu placa,Stella miro extrañada a Mac tomo su placa y se la enseno a Patrick, el miro la placa y miro a Mac.

Es policía,viste te dije que mandaría a traer una supermujer para cuidarte,Patrick le regalo una gran sonrisa a Mac y brinco a los brazos de Stella,ella lo besaba.

Patrick he venido a cuidarte,el niño no se desprendía de Stella,Mac tomo la maleta de Stella.

Vamos se va hacer tarde.

Mac y Stella subieron en la Avalanche, Patrick estaba sentado en el asiento trasero con su cinturón, Stella lo observaba, es callado.

Mac sonrió,Lo siento.

Que?

Es mi culpa,no hablo mucho, resultado no habla mucho.

Mac,Stella y Patrick llegaron al edificio de asistencia social,se reunieron con Patricia,Stella que gusto verte.

Hola Patricia,ellas se abrazaron.

Mac sostenía la mano de Patrick, el se inclino y señalo a una mujer,Patrick fue con la mujer.

Quien es?Stella miraba a Patrick.

Laura, su psicóloga, el sabe que debe hablar con ella, Patricia miraba a Mac.

Como lo haces?solo lo miras y el, Mac le sonrió

Lo siento Patricia, es un misterio,le resulta con todos, Stella le sonreía a Patricia.

Mac tomo a Stella por la cintura, Vamos nos esperan.

xxxxxxx

Mac llegaba a su departamento, Salio bien, Mac le sonreía a Stella, miro un rato alrededor, huele a torta?

Si,Stella sonrio,dibujamos,cocinamos y arreglamos su cuarto.

Donde esta?

Dormido,Que salio bien?

La reunión Patricia me llamo están felices con nosotros, solo faltan algunos test y es nuestro,Mac sonrió,Stella lo abrazo.

Somos padres?

Si, somos padres, el le dio un beso a Stella.

Que hiciste en tu primer día de mami? Mac soltaba alguno de los botones de la blusa de Stella, la besaba

Romper records, el arqueo los ojos

Records?

Me dice MamiStell.

Te felicito, Mac la seguía besando la llevaba a la habitación, Sra Taylor, el Sr Taylor requiere que lo atienda en privado.

Me va a encantar atenderlo, pero tengo una reunión con mi jefe, Stella besaba a Mac, me voy acostar con el.

En serio? creo que lo conozco me parece un buen tipo.

Es muy bueno en la cama.

Tenemos un poco de prisa normalmente Patrick brinca a mi cama en dos horas.

Duerme en tu cama?

No, Stell, viene se acurruca y lo devuelvo a su cama.

Es por las pesadillas?

Si he aceptado que se duerma aquí

Vamos a tener que buscar ayuda, hay que ayudarlo.

Lo se,ya esta viendo a la psicóloga,vamos a tener que buscar una en New Orleans.

Solo quiero que sea feliz.

Lo vamos hacer feliz confía Stell, hay que arreglar su cuarto en New Orleans, fuimos de compras lo quiere de bomberos y policías.

Bomberos?

Si, bomberos, Stella sonreía.

Quisiera verte con un traje de esos, Mac arqueo su cejas.

En serio?

xxxxxxx

Stella,Mac acariciaba los pechos de Stella,que esta pasando aquí?ella lo miro fijamente.

Creo que sabes.

Están creciendo, estas modificando mi centro de entretenimiento.

Stella sonrió,son ideas tuyas Mac,no han cambiado,pero si es un alago gracias.

No Stell están mas

Mas?

Grandes,mucho mas grandes

Mac!no creo que conozcas mejor mi cuerpo que yo.

Yo creo que si,tengo vistas que tu no puedes tener.

Stella sonrió,me olvide que duermo con el Primer CSI nivel 4,puedes decirme que mas ha cambiado?

Mac sonrió,Acaricio el trasero de Stella, creo que aquí también hay cambios, paso sus manos por sus caderas, aquí, Mac volvió a sus pechos los besaba, pero el mas notable es aquí, que has estado haciendo Stell?

Mi doctora dijo que podía pasar, es por el tratamiento de hormonas las esta nivelando,Mac llevo a Stella a su pecho acariciaba su pelo.

Stell este tratamiento te puede ocasionar algún daño?que otro efecto secundario tiene?

No, Mac, quiere nivelar mis hormonas, lo siento pero voy a estar de mal humor y un poco gorda.

No me preocupa ni la gordura ni el mal humor, si no los efectos secundarios a la larga, no quiero que lo hagas, quiero que consultes con otro medico, no quiero que sigas con eso.

Mac no lo puedo suspender, voy a consultar a otro medico solo para complacerte, cuando llegue a New Orleans, aunque ahora no estoy tomando nada.

Si, no tomas nada, recien se estan presentando los efectos?cuando lo suspendiste.

Antes de ir a Vegas termino la primera parte del tratamiento, Mac no quiero hablar de esto, ahora no.

Vamos a tener que hablar, no sera ahora pero lo vamos a tener que hacer, vistete Stell, Patrick debe estar por venir.

Mac, Stella se levanto y se puso la franela de Mac, vamos a tener que hallar la forma de que no salga de su cama, Stella no había terminado de hablar cuando Patrick, medio abrió la puerta y se asomo.

Mac le sonrio,ven hijo, ven a dormir, Patrick entro en la habitación con su manta se lanzo sobre la cama , puso su cabeza sobre el brazo de Mac y se durmió, Mac lo acariciaba, sabes Stell, la primera noche durmió en el piso delante de la puerta de mi cuarto no se atrevió abrir la puerta, comencé a dejar la puerta abierta, se paraba enfrente de la cama, no se atrevía a subir, si se siente seguro aquí no me molesta que me visite de noche, cuando este tranquilo y se sienta seguro, se quedara en su cuarto, no lo pienso presionar.

Entiendo, no lo vamos hacer, Stella cubrió a Patrick con su manta se acostó en la cama abrazando a Mac y a Patrick,en unas semanas va a estar en New Orleans va hacer todo un cambio para el.

Si temo que retroceda lo que hemos avanzado.

No va a pasar Mac, lo vamos a querer tanto que se va a sentir seguro.

Mac beso a Stella en la frente,observo a Patrick y sonrió,Que piensas?Stella le pregunto sonriendo.

No te has dado cuenta, somos una pequeña familia,Stella lo beso y se acurruco con Mac, los tres durmieron juntos en su primera noche como una pequeña familia.

xxxxxxx

Mac estaba en el aeropuerto con Stella y Patrick.

Odio esto

Mac, no digas eso

Perdón debería ir con ustedes.

Mac tienes que ir a Dc.

Lo se,Mac suspiro, vas a poder sola con el.

Claro Mac, relajate

Voy a tener que volver a NY antes de ir a New Orleans,quería llevarlo a su nuevo colegio.

Stella sonrió abrazo a Mac,no te preocupes, voy a tomar muchas fotos te las voy a enviar,Mac suspiro,vamos a dedicarnos acomodar su habitación.

Con bomberos y policías?

Si y te voy a comprar ese traje,Mac sonrió

En serio

Si es lo primero en mi lista.

Patrick jugaba alrededor de Mac y Stella,Mac lo abrazo te vas a portar bien.

Si papi,el nino abrazo a Mac lo beso en la mejilla.

MamaAnna los va a visitar en dos semanas quiero que te portes bien con ella, Ok.

Si papi,Patrick se quedo pensando,Mac lo observo,no creo que me guste mi nuevo colegio, ahí no están mis amigos.

Mac lo acaricio,Patrick vas a tener nuevos amigos, vas a ver que va a resultar bien, lo mas importante es que vamos a poder pasar mas tiempo juntos,OK.

Ok,Patrick tomaba la mano de Stella.

Espero que llegues para cuando nos visite tu mama.

Si señora,Mac suspiro,no me podido mover de aquí mi suplente se fue a New Orleans.

Lo siento,Mac suspiro.

Estoy pensando en Hawkes,para sustituirme.

Y Danny?

Mac sacudió su cabeza, no esta listo.

Lo entiendo.

Mac beso a Stella, te amo

Lo se, Stella sonreía.

Mac veía como Stella y Patrick abordaban su avión, el tomo su maleta y abordo su avión a Dc.


	18. Hello Papi

xxxxxxx

Mac se sentaba es frustrado frente a su computador,veia a Stella en la pantalla

Como esta Linds?

Gorda,Mac sonreíafrente a la pantalla de su computador.

Por que no había dicho nada?

Quería que el embarazo avanzara,la entiendo Stell,después de lo que paso,la entiendo,te enteraste lo de Hawkes?

Si cuando me llego su solicitud de trabajo me alegro por el

También me alegro se va a casar con Rachel,lo malo es que retrasa mis planes.

Hola papi,Patrick saludaba a Mac sonriendole.

Hola hijo,la guitarra?

Patrick miraba al alrededor, se encogió de hombros,No se,Stella se reía.

No has practicado?

Patrick abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo le sonrió a Mac,si y piano,aprendí una canción nueva.

En serio,cual?

Patrick lo miraba sacudió su cabeza, no se como se llama,le sonrió a Mac, Mami como se llama?

Dixie Arana cariño.

Le ensenaste Dixie Arana en piano? eso es nuevo

Yo no su profesor,Patrick brincaba encima de Stella, amor ten cuidado ya hablamos, Mami no se puede golpear

Bien, te felicito, Patrick le sonreía a Mac, Que le pasa a mami Patrick? te pasa algo Stell?

Mac, cuanto vas a tardar?

Por lo menos tres semanas mas.

Tres semanas? Vaya

Que pasa Stell?Mac la miraba serio, te hirieron? te caíste? Patrick sacudía la cabezacon Stella, los dos se reían, Que se traen?

Veras queremos decirte algo y Patrick encontró la forma de hacerlo,Mac arqueo la mirada.

Que?

Stella se levanto de su silla, Patrick levanto su blusa, Mac miraba fijamente la pantalla en el vientre de Stella estaba pintada una gran carita feliz, el ombligo era la nariz, estaban pintadas sobre los ojos las palabras Hello Papi, Mac miraba la pantalla sin reaccionar, Stell que me estas queriendo decir?

Mami va a tener un bebe,Patrick grito.

Que?como?no entiendo,Mac se levanto,voy para allá tengo que abrazarte,besarte

Mac!Stella sonreía,hay mas

Mas? Mac se volvió a sentar en su silla,Te amo Stell.

Hello Mac.

No entiendo tu me dijiste, no entiendo.

El tratamiento que me hizo mi doctora, parece que arreglo las cosas muy bien en mi, recuerdas tu queja sobre las modificaciones.

Aja, Mac miraba a Stella, ya estabas embarazada?

Si, este es el resultado de nuestra noche de bodas, Mac sonreía.

Stell,tu dijiste hay mas?

Le decimos Patrick, Stella y Patrick sonrieron, el asentaba con la cabeza, Stella le enseno a Mac tres dedos en la pantalla, Mac arqueo lo ojos sonrió.

Son?Mac no salia de su impresión.

Si,Stella sonreía.

Voy para allá,el se levanto de su silla miraba alrededor.

Mac no puedes.

Te amo Stell, voy para allá.

xxxxxxx

Eres un loco, Stella abrazo a Mac al recibirlo en el aeropuerto,Mac la beso.

Cargo a Patrick, lo beso,vamos a casa,necesito ir a casa.

Stella, Mac y Patrick estaban en la cama Patrick estaba dormido en el pecho de Mac, el lo acariciaba, lo extrañe.

Stella le sonrió, llevalo a su cama, Mac se levanto con Patrick y lo llevo a su cama, regreso a su habitacióncon Stella, Vamos a tener mucho trabajo, Stella sonrió, Como te has sentido?

Bien, Stella miraba a Mac acariciar su vientre.

Vaya,esto es increíble.

Si,ella acaricio su vientre.

Cuando lo supiste?

Hace una semana,Mac la miro serio.

Una semana,no me dijiste nada.

No, quería decírtelo cuando estuvieras aquí,son tres Mac,tres.

El embarazo va hacer difícil.

Si,no creo que lleguemos al octavo mes es lo que piensa mi doctora, Mac miraba preocupado a Stella, tranquilizate Mac, mi doctora lo tiene controlado, pero no voy a seguir trabajando, Mac arqueo los ojos, No Mac, no voy arriesgar la salud de mis hijos, ni le voy a quitar atención a Patrick.

Vas a renunciar,Mac rasco su cabeza,que has planeado?

Volver a New York, le ofrecí mi cargo a Hawkes el esta listo tu lo dijiste.

Estas segura?

Si, Patrick esta de acuerdo, quiere estar cerca de MamaAnna y yo necesito ayuda con lo que nos viene con tu cargo te la vas a pasarmas en New York que aquí.

Quieres dirigir el laboratorio de New York?

No creo que pueda por mucho tiempo.

Pero lo quieres hacer por un tiempo?

Si, me gustaría, hasta que Danny este listo o Lindsay.

Mac suspiro, hablo con Hawkes, si acepta lo hacemos oficial.

Asi que volvemos a New York.

Vamos a tener que buscar un departamento mas grande,Stella sonreía,

Ya lo tengo

Lo tienes?

Si desde hace anos, Claire y yo lo compramos, no nos llegamos a mudar,bien sabes que no quise dejar el departamento que comparti con ella hasta hace poco.

Estas seguro?

Si Stell, es perfecto,es muy espacioso,creo que vamos a necesitar espacio,Mac sonrió, se quedo pensando un minuto.

Que te molesta?Mac le sonrió a Stella

Ayer fui con Anna al departamento de los padres de Patrick, guardamos sus cosas, recogí algunos juguetes y fotos de los padres de Patrick, los lleve al departamento, no se como va a reaccionar, al ver la foto de sus padres.

Mac es mejor que los tenga presente que no sean nada oculto en su vida, cuando pueda entender lo que paso hablaremos con el.

Es un niño alegre Stell, tengo miedo que lo amargue, como va a entender algo tan, Stella beso a Mac.

Quieres saber como me di cuenta que estaba embarazada? Mac le sonrió a Stella asentando con su cabeza, hace dos semanas Patrick despertó hablándome de ángeles,solo me hablaba de los ángeles de las alas, de las coronas, era su único tema,pensé que su psicóloga había tocado ese tema con el, ella me dijo que no, así que pregunte en su colegio, la respuesta fue la misma, le pregunte a Patrick, el dibujaba caritas felices, por todos lados, decía que era para que los ángeles supieran que eran bienvenidos, cuando le pregunte quien le había hablado de los ángeles, respondió que su mama, te imaginas mi impresión, dijo que había enviado tres ángeles,que una se llama Jessica,Mac sacudió su cabeza.

Jess, le has hablado de ella?

No Mac, una mañana me levante y había pintado en mi vientre caritas felices,cuando le pregunte por que me dijo con su hermoso rostro iluminado, mami ahí están los ángeles,fui al medico con Patrick, cuando mi doctora, me hizo la prueba de embarazo casi se desmaya, me hizo inmediatamente una ecografia, te imaginas mi cara al ver el resultado, Mac no creo que nadie pueda amargara Patrick,el sabe que sus padres no van a volver,lo entendió, creo que su madre de alguna forma se lo explico.

Igual me preocupa,Stella besoa Mac

Es nuestro deber preocuparnos,Stella se coloco encima de Mac.

Podemos hacer esto?Stella sonrió.

Fue lo primero que pregunte,mi doctora dijo que es un sano ejercicio,además mis hormonas están alborotadas y me causan un deseo terrible, Mac arqueo los ojos,creaste un mounstro insaciable Mac Taylor, Mac comenzo a besar el cuello de Stella, le quito su pijama, ella se reia.

Alguna indicación medica Mac besaba sus pechos.

Me dieron una guia que podemos usar mas adelante, la indicación ahora es que me complazcas, en todos mis caprichos, Mac giro a Stella colocándose sobre ella.

Quieres que me vista de bombero?

Stella mordía su labio inferior,mientras Mac besaba su ombligo y bajaba a su sexo, acaricio su pelo, después, lo que estas haciendo me gusta, Mac acariciaba sus pechos, Mac, Mac

Stell, Mac la beso,eso fue rápido

El embarazo me pone, Stella respiraba agitada, Mac, el entro en Stella, comenzaron hacer el amor, Stella se agitaba mas a medida que Mac incrementaba su ritmo, Mac termino cayendo en el pecho de Stella, se sumergió en su cuello lo besaba, Mac,Mac

Hum, el seguía besando su cuello, me encantas, el trataba de bajar a sus pechos, Stella lo detenía.

Mac,Patrick

Patrick?Mac levanto la cabeza y vio a Patrick en la puerta mirándolos, hijo ve a tu cuarto, Patrick salio de la habitación,desde cuando estaba ahí?

No se, que tanto vio.

Voy hablar con el, Mac beso a Stella se levanto de la cama, se comenzo a poner su pijama.

Que le vas a decir?no es mejor que vayamos los dos.

Le voy a decir lo mismo que me dijo mi padre cuando lo encontré con mama.

Stella sonrio, te paso?

Oh,si , Mac sonrió, una rama golpeaba mi ventana, me asuste fui a la habitación de mis padres, Mac sonreía, tenia seis anos, termine mas asustado pensando que mi padre estaba lastimando a mama, creeme la reacción de Patrick no fue nada comparada con la mía, me lance sobre mi padre y lo comencé a golpear.

Stella se reía, de donde sacaste esa idea?

El padre de mi amigo James maltrataba a su madre, el me decía que su madre gritaba Oh Dios cada vez que le pegaba, ya te imaginas lo que estaba gritando mama, cuando la escuche, no lo pensé me trepe en la espalda de mi padre y lo golpee.

No me imagino la cara de tu padre.

No te imaginas el problema que se armo en la cama, cuando me di cuenta que mi madre estaba desnuda me avergonce y salí corriendo a mi cuarto.

Que hicieron tus padres? Mac beso a Stella.

Me castigaron, luego hablaron conmigo, debe estar apenado y confundido, voy hablar con el.

Mac fue a la habitación de Patrick, lo encontró tapado hasta la cabeza con su oso, Mac trato de descubrirlo, Patrick agarraba las sabanas con fuerza, Mac se metió en la cama y empezó hacerle cosquillas, Patrick se empezó a reír, Mac lo abrazo y lo descubrió, le dio un beso en la frente, dime que piensas?Patrick no decía nada,Hijo, Mac suspiro, lo que viste, Stella se paro en la puerta observaba a Mac con Patrick, fue la forma de expresarle a mami cuanto la quiero, Patrick lo miraba fijamente, es la forma en que las personas adultas y casadas expresan su amor, entiendes, Patrick sacudió la cabeza, Mac respiro profundo, cuando te abrazo, te beso, te hago cosquillas, sabes que te estoy diciendo que te quiero verdad, Patrick le sonreía a Mac, bueno es la forma en que los esposos se hacen cosquillas, es la forma en la que se dicen que se quieren.

Ah, y por que mami gritaba? Stella se reía de la cara de Mac.

Patrick, Stella se metió en la cama con Mac y Patrick, esa forma de cariño, esas cosquillas especiales que papi me hace, provocan risas especiales.

Ah, pero mami no tenias ropa, le paso algo a tu pijama? Mac apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Stella.

No amor, no le paso nada a mi pijama, Patrick lo que estábamos haciendo se llama hacer el amor, no se usa ropa cuando se hace el amor, son cosquillas especiales entre esposos.

Ah, ya entendí estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Mac y Stella se miraron sorprendidos, Que sabes del tema? Mac le preguntaba a Patrick.

Papi en el colegio nos hablaron de eso, nos explicaron donde no nos deben tocar, hablaron también del sexo, solo que allá le decían sexo no hacer el amor por eso me confundí, Patrick sacudía su cabeza,Mac se reía.

Mac, Stella lo miro molesta, Que pasa amor?

No entiendo, nos reunieron, vinieron un montón de personas y nos hablaron de eso como si fuera muy importante, no me pareció tan importante.

Es importante, Mac miraba serio Pactrick, ahora no te parece, pero mas adelante lo vas a entender, tienes alguna pregunta, alguna duda?

No papi.

Bien a dormir, Mac beso a Patrick en la frente, hasta mañana hijo, Patrick le sonreía Mac.

Hasta mañana papi, Stella beso a Patrick.

Mac y Stella salieron de la habitación de Patrick y fueron a la de ellos, al entrar Mac se empezó a reir, Mac!Stella lo miro molesta.

Tanta explicacion para que estuviera informado, la próxima vez le pregunto que sabe? Stella estaba pensativa, Que?Ellos se acostaban en su cama.

Mac, crees que voy a ser buena en esto.

Mac abrazo a Stella, no lo dudo, por que piensas lo contrario?

No tengo las enseñanzas que tienes de tus padres, no tengo esos recuerdos, Mac beso a Stella.

Tienes tu instinto, que para mi es muy bueno, Stella, mis padres me castigaron cuando los encontré, creo que tus instintos son mejores, esto de ser padres es un aprendizaje constante los tiempos cambian, a mi no me hablaron de sexo hasta los diez y lo hizo un cura, lo único que gritaba era pecado, Stella se reía, creeme cuando crecí casi regreso a golpearlo, de chico me encantaba llevar la contraria, me la pasaba castigado, Mac miro serio a Stella, como lo supiste?

Sobre sexo, Stella se rio, no lo creerías.

Vamos dime.

Mindy, mi amiga me hablo de eso, para evitar que abusaran de mi, luego me di cuenta de su intensión, Mac acariciaba el pelo de Stella, cuando volví a San Basilio, hablabamos entre nosotras del tema, una de las chicas trajo una novela donde explicaban todo, creo que tenia doce, Mac beso a Stella.

Así que leías pornografía desde los doce.

Me vas a decir que no buscabas revistas de ese tipo.

Oh si, las leía, mi madre las encontró, termine trabajando en la iglesia los fines de semana, dime que decia tu novela Stell, narrala, Mac se colocaba sobre Stella desabotonaba la camisa de su pijama.

Mac, Patrick!

Stella, no va a volver a entrar sin tocar, creeme, quiero hacerte de esas cosquillas especiales, Mac le quito el pantalón de pijama a Stella, narralo Stell.

Stella, sonrió, el besaba mis labios demorándolos no sabia donde iban a terminar sus acciones, Mac le sonrió a Stella, hacia lo que ella decía, solo sentí su lengua en el interior de mi boca batallando con la mía, Mac beso a Stella, le sonrió al separarse, sentí su respiracion en mi cuello, desabrocho mi blusa tocaba mis pechos, los apretaba, besaba mis pezones, los mordía, los succionaba como queriendolos arrancar de mi cuerpo, Stella acariciaba el cuello de Mac, mientras el trabajaba en sus pechos, el separo mis piernas, acaricio mi flor, Mac arqueo la mirada, seguía haciendo lo que Stella le decía, recuerdo cuando entro en mi interior desflorandome, besaba mi cuello mientras aumentaba sus embestidas en mi interior, Oh dios! Stella se rio.

Mac la beso, no digas eso Bonasera, dijo casi sin respiracion, estoy aqui desflorandote,Stella se reia.

No te burles de mi novela,Mac la abrazo y la giro quedando Stella encima de el, acaricio sus pechos.

Me gustan mas las novelas donde las amazonas cabalgan a simples mortales.

Yo no cabalgo a simples mortales solo a mi esposo.

Mac sonrió, menos mal que tengo el titulo.

Eres el único al que se lo daría, me has ensenado hacer el amor.

Te amo, Stell.


	19. Taylors en NY

xxxxxxx

Mac regreso a New York, Stella se preparo para su traslado entrego el cargo del laboratorio a Hawkes,

Don y Mac esperaban a Stella en el aeropuerto sabia que no iba a durar mucho,Don sonreía, ella es de New York.

Mac sonrio,creo que la vas a ver un poco cambiada.

Como no va a estar cambiada,si lleva a tres Taylors con ella,esa si debe ser toda una carga,como se ve?Don miraba a Mac.

Hermosa, Mac sonreía.

No me la imagino embarazada y de tres,vaya eso si es trabajo,Mac sonreía aun mas,me alegro por ti Mac.

Stella llego con Patrick, el corrió y abrazo a Mac.

Woao grito Don al ver a Stella la abrazo,Stella sonrió,creo que tienes la banda de música de Mac ahí adentro, Stella le dio un codazo a Don.

Mac la abrazo y la beso, según Mac es un grupo de ballet, Mac sonreía., Don cargo a Patrick.

Quieres jugar con la sirena de mi patrulla?Patrick sonreía.

Don,Mac lo miraba serio.

Vamos Mac no arruines la diversión, este chico quiere ser policía. Patrick sonreía.

Vamos niños!

Mac, Stella y Patrick llegaron al departamento de Mac,Stella se sentó en el sillón de Mac, creo que estas cansada?

No se como me voy a levantar.

Con mi ayuda,Mac le sonrió,el se sentó frente a ella, tomo sus piernas y las empezó acariciar le daba masajes en los pies.

Se siente bien, estoy agotada no paro de ir al baño.

Lindsay esta loca por verte.

Mac no se si voy a poder ir al laboratorio, tengo cinco meses y me siento como de ocho, es mas parezco de ocho, casí no me dejan subir en el avión.

Manana vamos a ver a tu nuevo medico, que te dijo tu doctora?

Grandes,Mac la miro serio, van hacer grandes, espera que mi cuerpo estire un poco mas.

Mas?Mac la miraba preocupado

Si mas, Patrick se acerco a Stella con una crema, ella le sonrió, levanto su blusa y el le coloco una buena cantidad de crema, comenzo aplicar la crema por el vientre de Stella, ella le sonreía, Mac lo observaba , le arqueo los ojos a Stella, me esta cuidando, Mac sonrió, es para que mi piel no me duela,Patrick asentaba con la cabeza.

Muy bien hijo, Patrick le sonrió a Mac,mañana vamos al medico y en la tarde, vamos a lo del equipo de beisbol de Patrick, las practicas comienzan en una semana, Patrick le sonrió a Mac, ven aquí,Patrick soltó la crema y se lanzo a los brazos de Mac, el lo besaba, te extrañe sabes que te extrañe,Patrick le sonreía, Mac jugaba con el pelo de Patrick,mañana nos toca corte, ya esta muy largo.

Ten cuidado con lo que haces con el cabello de mi hijo

Tranquila Stell es un pequeño corte.

Bien a lo mejor mañana descubrimos que hay aquí adentro,Stella acariciaba su vientre,Mac y Patrick sonrieron.

Que quieren cenar?Pizza?Patrick sonrió, Mac le dio el teléfono a Stella, ella llamo a ordenar la pizza, el se levanto tomo un libro, se sentó frente a Stella, miro a Patrick, Que aprendiste hijo?

Patrick le sonrió a Mac, Stella lo observaba, Abraham Lincoln, fue el decimosexto presidente de los estados unidos abolió la esclavitud.

Que entendiste por abolir la esclavitud?

Que las personas de color que eran obligadas a trabajar para los blancos, ya no lo tenían que hacer eran libres podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Mac sonrió, Muy bien, tienes alguna duda?

No papi, Patrick se quedo pensando, Mac lo observo, Papi si era bueno, por que lo mataron?

Mac abrazo a Patrick, a veces las cosas malas le pasan a las personas buenas.

Como a mis papis?Stella miro a Mac fijamente.

Mac beso a Patrick, si hijo como a tus papis, Quieres hablar de eso?Patrick sacudió la cabeza, cuando lo quieras hacer sabes que me puedes buscar y hablamos,Patrick afirmo con su cabeza, ahora vamos a bañarte, Mac fue al baño le preparo la bañera a Patrick, lo dejo en el baño bañándose, Stella lo seguía con la mirada.

Mac se acerco y la beso, tranquila sabiamos que tarde o temprano iba a empezar a preguntar.

No estoy tranquila no me pidas que este tranquila,no quiero que lea sobre asesinatos, ya tenemos mucho de eso en nuestras vidas.

Stell, le di los libros para que se diera cuenta por la historia de como son las cosas.

Mac, no quiero, no quiero que escuche que la gente se mata entre si.

Encierralo en una cápsula.

Mac!

Stella por Dios hay tiroteos en los colegios, la información esta en la calle, crees que no va a llegar a el, en serio crees eso, no crees que piensa en sus padres, que crees que piensa?Que se esfumaron, Stell sabe que murieron, prefiero irlo introduciendo en ese concepto.

Mac vas hablar de muerte con un pequeño?

Stella lo estoy haciendo, es lo que he estado haciendo con los libros y la información que le he proporcionado.

Gracias por dejarme participar, gracias por preguntarme si estaba de acuerdo.

Prefiero que la información le llegue por mi y no por otro medio.

No te estoy discutiendo eso, no me involucraste así vamos hacer esto, de esta manera piensas manejar esta familia, haciendo las cosas por debajo de cuerda.

Stell, lo hable con su psicóloga.

Se supone que soy su madre, se supone que soy tu mujer, soy la que lleva a tus hijos, no la psicóloga de Patrick, Stella trataba de incorporarse del sillón, Mac trato de ayudarla sueltame, deberías ir a dormir a su cama si le vas a comunicar solamente a ella, las decisiones que tomes con respecto a esta familia, Stella iba a la habitación, Mac la seguía.

Stell, yo solo, Mac respiro profundo, perdoname tienes razón, debí, el timbre sonó, Mac salio de la habitación y busco la pizza, la dejo en la cocina y regreso con Stella, ella trataba de cambiarse sus manos le temblaban,Stell, Mac trato de ayudarla, Stella le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho, Mac la abrazo, Stell lo siento, perdoname, el dio un beso en la frente la mecía, perdón en serio perdón, no te molestes te hace daño, perdón, Stella acaricio la espalda de Mac.

Ya me arrugue!ellos se rieron al escuchar a Patrick gritar.

Ayudo a mami y voy Patrick, Mac desabotono la blusa de Stella, la ayudo a cambiarse, le dio un beso en los labios, vamos a arreglar esto te parece, Stella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, no voy a tomar ninguna decisión sin consultarte, Stella beso a Mac,Estas bien?

Si, ve a sacar a la pasita del agua,Mac sonrió y fue por Patrick.


	20. Diferente

xxxxxxx

Stella entro al laboratorio acompanada de Mac,Wooaooo, grito Danny al verla,Buen trabajo Mac, Danny palmeo el hombro de Mac, el le regalo una sonrisa.

Lindsay se acerco a Stella se abrazaron,las dos sonrieron al verse embarazadas, Creo que has sacado mal la cuenta Stell,parece que tuvieras mas tiempo.

Adam vio a Stella y se quedo mudo,ya va a nacer.

No, Stella sonrio,Son tres

Woao,Tres?vaya,woao.

Mac le dio un beso a Stella y fue a su oficina,Stella lo veia irse, ella se acerco a Jo,Lindsay las presento, encantada ambas estrecharon sus manos.

Vaya como te sientes?Jo le decia a Stella.

Imensa, Stella sonrio, como esta todo por aqui?

Bien,Lindsay le decia a Stella,vas a dirigir el laboratorio?

Estamos estudiando esa posibilidad, se que ha caido mucho trabajo sobre Mac, no tiene reemplazo, y los viajes lo estan agotando, se que ahora todo es diferente para el.

Su posicion ahora es dificil, lo ven en muchos casos como un enemigo,Lindsay miraba a Stella.

Esta corrigiendo las fallas,Jo la miro fijamente,Linds los casos de alteracion de evidencia tienen que investigarse, no pueden quedar asi,Mac tiene razon hay que proteger la integridad de los laboratorios.

Todos lo sabemos, pero no todos lo entienden,Lindsay dijo mirando a Jo.

La semana pasada estubo en Dc,hizo una limpieza a fondo, muchos no quedaron felices con el resultado, pero es un trabajo que se tiene que hacer, Jo miraba a Stella, debes estar orguyosa.

Lo estoy, Stella sonrio pensativa.

Stell?Lindsay la observaba

Se que esta tenso, Stella miraba a Jo,acaricio su vientre, tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza,esta armando un grupo de investigadores para chequear los laboratorios, se que en Dc despidio al jefe de laboratorio.

Despidio! Stell a Mac poco le falto para sacarlo a patadas,sabes como es no perdona errores con la evidencia y menos alteracion de evidencia.

Lo se, voy a tratar de ayudarlo en todo lo posible.

Va hacer un placer tenerte por aqui Stella, Jo estrechaba la mano de Stella.

Gracias, Stella salio a la oficina de Mac.

xxxxxxx

Creo que esta es mi oficina, Stella le sonrio a Mac, el estaba firmando informenes, Mac le sonrio, le hizo una sena para que se acercara, Stella se paro a su lado el beso su vientre, ella acaricio su cabeza, el la apoyo contra su vientre, suspiro.

Me quieres ayudar?

Si, Stella sonrio,el levanto varias carpetas, Stella las tomo, se sento frente a el comenzo a leer, Mac suspiro otra vez, Stella lo miro seria,creo que tienes mucha tension, debes descargarla.

Mac sonrio,tratare.

Ya veo,Stella lo miro seria, no puedes, el arqueo la mirada,solo descargas la tension discutiendo o metiendote en la cama conmigo, no puedes hacer ninguna de las dos cosas,Mac sonrio.

Stell

Ven conmigo

Que?Stell el medico lo prohibio, no voy hacer nada que te pueda hacer dano.

Mac Taylor , ven conmigo

Stell,no

Stella se levanto y lo beso, Mac podemos hacer las cosas un poco diferentes, entiendes,Mac arqueo los ojos y sonrio.

Se puede?

Por supuesto,aqui cerca hay un hotel,vamos a quitarte esa tension y luego venimos a trabajar mas ligeros,Mac sonrio se levanto de su silla y salio con Stella casi arrastrada.

xxxxxxx

Mac y Stella estaban acostados en la cama del hotel,el tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara,la espalda de Stella estaba apoyada al pecho de Mac

Te adoro,Mac no paraba de sonreir,Stella se reia,gracias, el besaba su espalda.

No sabia que esto iba causar este revuelo en ti.

Me encanto, estas bien?

Si,Mac lo disfrute.

Mac acariciaba el vientre de Stella,estan bien?

No han protestado, si es lo que preguntas,Mac suspiro,Que te preocupa?algo te preocupa?Que es?

Stell,Mac sacudio su cabeza, guardo silencio un minuto.

Mac las confesiones en la cama se quedan aqui, entiendes, solo son de nosotros.

Don, Stell el cometio un error, no quiero ahondar.

A que te refieres?Que error?

Simon Cade,Mac suspiro.

El asesino de Jess, que pasa con el?

Stell,Mac extendio su mano Stella entrelazo sus dedos.

Estoy aqui,Mac beso su espalda.

Danny recogio las evidencias de ese caso, la trayectoria de la bala no coincide con la conclusion.

Mac reabriste el caso?

No, solo lo chequee.

Mac,Don lo mato,entiendes eso, Mac miro fijamente a Stella, ella acaricio su rostro, cuando vi la escena lo supe.

No me dijiste nada.

Mac se trata de Don.

Stella, es un caso viciado, esta mal se manipularon las evidencias.

Mac,Stella tomo con sus manos el rostro de Mac, las evidencias coinciden, esta cubierto, la trayectoria coincide, sabes que algo esta mal, porque sabes lo que paso, dejalo asi.

Dejalo asi?Stell, como lo voy a dejarlo asi.

Mac Taylor, si tu pudieras matar a los desgraciados que provocaron los atentados, lo harias?

Stell, no es lo mismo.

Contesta,lo harias?Mac suspiro,Stella lo beso, me lo imagine,ya te dije dejalo asi,Mac beso su espalda,acaricio sus pechos, estas tenso?

Si, que voy hacer? No puedo juzgar a otros y no tocar a mi equipo.

Mac, Aidem,no me digas que no has tocado a tu equipo, a cuantos has sacado por mal manejo de evidencias?

Muchos, Mac suspiro

Ya te dije, dejalo asi, esto nada mas lo sabemos nosotros se queda aqui en la cama.

Stell, con que cara voy a continuar con mi trabajo, buscando la, Stella tapo la boca de Mac.

No tienes la certeza, asi de simple, si investigan, no va haber evidencias.

Tuviste algo que ver?

No, pero sospeche lo mismo que tu despues que Don desaparecio, no te voy a decir lo que se, se queda asi.

Se queda asi?

Mac,vine aqui a quitarte tension, si esto no funciona me voy a levantar de esta cama.

Mac suspiro,Que quieres que haga?

Ya te dige, no tienes la certeza, esto murio aqui, Stella acaricio el pene de Mac.

El sonrio,creo que te gusto?

Si, ven a visitar mi patiecito.

Mac sonrio,patiecito? Stella tienes unas cosas.

Ven a relajarte Mac, sabes eres el primero al que dejo entrar a mi patiecito.

Mac sonreia,asi que tuve la primicia.

Oh si,despues te voy hacer otras cositas.

Mac sonreia, aun mas?Que cositas me quieres hacer Bonasera?

Te voy hacer gritar Taylor, Mac arqueo su mirada, Stella le sonreia.


	21. Barbies o Vaqueros

xxxxxxx

Stella estaba sentada en la sala de descanso, leía unos informes mientras tomaba un café,Lindsay entro y le sonrió, Que multivitaminico le diste a Mac?Stella le sonrió, regreso con mucha energía. Lindsay se servía un te.

Stella sonrio, sexo.

Lindsay casí escupe el te,Stella!

Que?no hay cosa que relaje mas a un hombre que una buena dosis de sexo.

Muy cierto,Lindsay sonrió, no ibas al medico?

Si, estoy esperando a Mac,hoy sabemos el sexo por lo menos es lo que esperamos.

Vaya carga de trabajo que te viene y Patrick, no esta celoso?

No, Linds, Patrick tiene cosas de Mac, a veces me asusta, ha organizado su horario con ayuda de Mac, dejando espacios para actividades futuras con sus hermanos.

Hizo un horario?

Linds, Mac lo esta convirtiendo en un MiniMac, a veces me preocupa que lo este presionando mucho, pero Patrick se divierte con Mac, con sus asignaciones.

Asignaciones?Le pone tarea?

Si, le da un libro a principio de mes, lo tiene que tener listo a final de mes, si lee dos es mejor, lo extraño es que busca leer el libro voluntariamente le interesa,Mac ha comprado una colección de historia de libros para niños pequeños, son doce tomos y Patrick ya esta en el sexto libro.

Vaya esta creando un MiniMac.

Si,ellos tienen sus actividades,Mac lo lleva al parque, al zoológico, muchas de sus actividades son padre hijo.

No vas con ellos?

A veces, en mi estado cruzar una cuadra es un reto.

Vaya tres,como vas hacer Stell?

No se,Stella sonreía,sabes lo que me dijo Danny.

Que?

Que buena forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido,Bonasera,Stella imitaba a Danny se reía.

Lindsay se reia,Mac entro en la sala,charla de chicas?

Si,Stella le sonrió.

Vamos Stell,Stella le sonrió a Lindsay.

Ya te llamare para contarte,Mac la ayudo a bajar de la silla y se fueron del laboratorio, fueron a la cita con el medico,Mac esperaba nervioso.

Mac relajate, ya vamos a saber.

Espero que se dejen ver.

Mac y Stella entraron a la consulta con el medico, el medico se presento, bueno el momento esperado el medico les sonrió a Mac y Stella,Martha me ha pedido que le informen que sexo son esta muy interesada en seguir el embarazo hasta que llegue a termino,Mac y Stella sonrieron.

En nuestro trabajo están apostando.

En serio?el medico le sonreía a Stella,ya vamos a saber quienes son los ganadores.

La imagen de los tres bebes apareció en la pantalla,Mac la miraba fascinado Stella sonreía,Woao,Mac no salia de su asombro.

Es la primera vez que los ve?

Si,Mac sonreía,solo lo había visto en fotos no es lo mismo.

Vamos a ver, aqui tenemos, el medico miraba la imagen, o si es una niña,Mac y Stella sonreían,vaya, el medico se reía, van a tener problemas,otra niña, Mac y Stella sonreía mas,van a tener tres niñas, vaya felicitaciones,Mac beso a Stella.

Tres Stellas.

Tres niñas,Stella sonreía.

Vayan buscando nombres y preparándose, lo demás esta muy bien buen desarrollo, buen peso, el próximo mes vamos a empezar con el medicamento para madurar los pulmones, quiero tomar mis precauciones por si se presenta un parto temprano, lo siento Stella, pero si tus bebas siguen creciendo así, te va a doler hasta que te toquen vas a estar un poco irritable,Lo siento Mac, les sugiero que empiecen a buscar alguien que te asista los últimos meses vas a necesitar ayuda, para tareas simples.

No lo creo necesario

Stell, vamos a buscar ayuda.

Mac MamaAnna, se ofreció y tu madre quiere venir cuando cumpla el octavo mes no se va a perder por nada el nacimiento de sus nietas.

Hablaremos de eso después, no vamos a discutir ahora.

No ahora no,sus recomendaciones?

Vamos a mantener la dieta, mientras menos engordes mejor, te voy a indicar estos medicamentos.

Bien, podemos tener relaciones, Stella le preguntaba al medico.

Si, no abusan no veo porque no, con cuidado, pero es extraño, deberia estar doliéndote hasta que te toquen.

Oh no me hace falta, es mas me urge.

No hay problema, haga lo que su cuerpo le pida sin excesos, por ahora creo que es todo, próxima visita en dos semanas.

Gracias Mac y Stella se despidieron del medico, salían de la consulta, Vaya, Stella sonreía, así que tenias razón tres bailarinas.

Mac la abrazo, podríamos formar una banda de rock.

Me gusta mas la idea de las bailarinas.

No lo dudo, imaginate como va hacer esto.

Haber dime como crees que va hacer?

Voy a empezar a entrenar a Patrick, por si hay que golpear algún novio.

Mac!Stella se reía.

Barbies, hay que comprar acciones ahí, tendrán algún tipo de membresia.

En realidad nunca me interesaron, Mac arqueo los ojos, me parecía una cabeza hueca.

Si mis primas te escucharan te matarian, Barbie tenia un altar en su casa.

Yo me divertía jugando a brincar la cuerda o bailábamos, no teníamos muchos juguetes.

Yo creí que solo leías tus novelas.

Stella golpeo a Mac en el hombro, creo que te gustan las enseñanzas de mis novelas.

Son excelentes, no me puedo quejar, vas a venir al beisbol conmigo.

Oh no eso es cosa de chicos, lo vas a llevar a cortarle el pelo?

Si, después de la inscripción.

Solo las puntas Mac.

Si señora, esta noche me vas hacer cosquillitas.

Stella sonrió, creo que ya te di algo de eso.

Me gustan los dos tipos, podemos repetir?

Mac no debemos abusar.

Creí que te urgía?

Si, me urge, esta noche te voy a dejar jugar un poco.

Un poco?

Stella sonrió, solo un poco Mac.


	22. Patrick Taylor Bonasera

xxxxxxx

Mac y Stella llegaron a las clases de piano de Patrick, lo buscaron,Stella volvió al laboratorio, Mac y Patrick salieron juntos y regresaron tres horas después Patrick tenia una gorra de béisbol, al llegar corrio a ver a Sid.

No me gusta que baje ahí.

Stell adora a Sid, es imposible detenerlo.

Mac abajo hay cadáveres, no quiero al niño abajo.

Ok, voy a buscarlo.

Mac bajo por Patrick, estaba con Hawkes y Sid, conversando

Asi, que la sangre sale por aquí, se oxigena y entra por aquí, Patrick le explicaba a Hawkes, el lo escuchaba con atención, al provocar la bolsa de aire vino la falla.

Mac se acerco y sonrio, de que hablan?

Del funcionamiento del corazón papi, Mac arqueo la mirada.

Interesante.

Mucho diría yo, dijo Sid mirando a Mac, el lo miro serio, creo que deberían evaluar a Patrick, digo su coeficiente intelectual, aprende muy rápido para su edad.

Por que piensas eso?Mac lo miraba serio.

Sabes le encanta bajar aqui a escuchar las explicaciones, creo que las entiende, nos acaba de explicar porque murió este hombre.

Es mas nos acaba de corregir, dijo Hawkes mirando a Mac.

Bromeas.

No!Sid y Hawkes gritaron a coro.

Nos citaron en la escuela de música el martes, creo que debe tratarse de su avance, he notado que ha mejorado mucho.

Vas a intentar en Julliars?Hawkes miraba a Mac.

No lo quiero presionar, solo si el quiere, Stella piensa que lo presiono mucho, no quiero que se convierta en una realidad.

Te entiendo, Sid palmeo el hombro de Mac, pero creo que tienes un niño prodigio.

Niño Prodigio?Mac arqueo la mirada.

Es lo que parece ser, Hawkes le respondió a Mac,yo haría el estudio.

Voy hablarlo con Stella, por ahora solo quiero que disfrute de su niñez.

Voy a llevarlo con su mami, se que ella se va a molestar un poco conmigo, Sid y Hawkes miraron intrigados a Mac, el le quito la gorra a Patrick tenia el cabello corto.

No entiendo se ve bien, dijo Hawkes

Stella dijo puntas.

Uy, dijo Sid, Hawkes lo miro intrigado, no hay rizos.

Justamente,no hay rizos.

Mac un consejo, Sid dijo mirando a Mac, escondete.

Mac sonrió, el decidió su peinado.

Grave error Mac, Stella dijo puntas,Sid le respondió a Mac.

Patrick abrazaba a Mac, le sonrió, quería el pelo como mi papi, no puedo seguir con peinado de bebe, Mac sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente.

Viste tiene las respuestas para todo, dijo Hawkes mirando a Mac.

xxxxxxx

Mac,Hawkes y Patrick subieron a ver a Stella, Patrick corría por las escaleras, al llegar al piso comenzo a caminar despacio, Danny se encontró con ellos.

Hey tu por aquí ?Danny le dijo a Hawkes es un gusto verte.

Vine a buscar unas cosas y ayudar a Sid con un caso.

Hey Patrick, no estabas apurado para ver a mami, Danny decía jugando con la gorra de Patrick.

Si, pero aquí no se puede correr podría causar un accidente se manejan muchas sustancias corrosivas y peligrosas, Danny se quedo mudo.

Deberías llevarlo a jugar mas con Lucy,

Mac le sonrió a Danny, de donde ha sacado esa manera de hablar, Mac sonreia.

Hawkes y Danny lo miraron, todavía lo pregunta, dijo Danny en tomo sarcástico.

De mi?

De donde mas?dijo Hawkes.

Patrick entro a la oficina de Mac, Stella estaba ahí, sentada en el escritorio de Mac trabajando, Patrick se sentó en sus piernas, Stella le sonrió,como te fue amor?

Muy bien mami, se ve muy divertido, se que me voy a divertir.

Que bueno amor. Mac entro a su oficina, le dio una mirada a Stella le sonrió y bajo la mirada.

Stella lo observo y le quito la gorra a Patrick, Mac!

Te gusta mami, ya no tengo peinado de niña, Stella se quedo fría al escuchar a Patrick.

No te gustaba tu corte?

No mami, ya soy un niño grande, mi corte anterior era de cuando era bebe, ya crecí.

Quien te dijo que tu peinado era de bebe?Stella se rio.

Asi lo lleva papa, Tio Hawkes,Tio Don,Tio Danny, Tio Adam y mi abuelo Sid.

O sea que ya no eres un bebe.

No mami.

Stella sonreía,ya papi te contó que nos dijo el medico.

No mami.

Vas a tener tres hermanitas.

Vaya.

Vaya?no estas contento?

No es eso, solo que me complica las cosas por un lado y por otro me beneficia.

Mac arqueo la mirada, como te las complica?

Patrick, saco un block de su morral, esto son los nombres que había elegido,Mac y Stella leian la lista, tengo que pensar en otro de niña, Patrick tomo un bolígrafo y tacho un nombre, no hay, Mac Junior ese era facil,Stella y Mac lo observaban perplejos, había pensado en Ella, pero me pareció tonto, no se si aceptaran el otro nombre que había pensado,Mac y Stella leían la lista,Jessica,Anna.

Que nombre elegiste?Mac miraba a Patrick.

Veronica, como mi mami

Me parece perfecto amor, vamos a ponerle Veronica, Patrick sonrió, Mac lo cargo.

Y cuales son los beneficios?Mac preguntaba.

Tengo cuarto para mi solo.

Para ti solo?

Si!para mi solo.

Sabes que vamos a mudarnos, el departamento va hacer mas grande, Mac le sonreia a Patrick

Puedo elegir mi cuarto.

Si, puedes elegir tu cuarto.

Bien, Mac bajo a Patrick, voy a ver a Jo, Mac arqueo la mirada, me prometió llevarme a comprar unas hamburguesas especiales, ella va a venir por mi, Mac le sonreía, Jo entro a la oficina.

Estas listo Patrick, Ellie nos espera, Patrick sonrío, Mac miraba a Jo.

Son unas hamburguesas.

Vayan, diviertanse.

Gracias Papi, Patrick beso a Stella, Chao mami.

Nos vemos amor, Mac le arqueo la mirada a Stella,Que?

Le gusta Elly.

Que?por favor Mac, el se sentó en una silla frente a Stella, Que?

Sabes que quiere el profesor?

No, no tengo idea.

Creo que lo quiere avanzar de grupo,Stella miraba a Mac fijamente, según Hawkes y Sid, es un niño prodigio, piensan que debemos hacerle algunos test.

Olvidalo!

Olvidalo? no te interesa?

No, quiero que sea un niño normal, que juegue con otros niños que vaya a un colegio normal.

Stella, no lo puedes detener, va avanzar rápido, lo esta haciendo.

Mac, si el quiere hacer las pruebas las haremos de lo contrario no, no lo voy a presionar, prefiero que vaya a su ritmo, que es inteligente lo es en eso estamos de acuerdo, se ha comido los libros que les has dado, lee todo lo que cae en sus manos, pero quiero que dentro de lo que se pueda, juegue y se divierta como cualquier niño de su edad.

Estamos de acuerdo, pero los ninos de su edad no dan causas de muerte ni corrigen a dos de mis investigadores.

Te das cuenta, Stella dijo molesta, porque no me gusta que baje a la morgue, no quiero que vea cadáveres, no quiero.

Que hago, lo amarro, Stella miro molesta a Mac, Stell cada vez que pisa este lugar sale corriendo donde Sid.

Mac no has pensado que tal vez, este buscando a sus padres, Mac arqueo la mirada, dime donde se guardan los cuerpos de la personas fallecidas.

Mac suspiro, en la morgue.

El no fue al entierro de sus padres, no sabe que paso con ellos, no crees que piensa que los puede encontrar abajo.

No lo había pensado, Laura ha tocado este tema con el, pero Patrick solo dice que se fueron al cielo.

Mac, Patrick dice lo que Laura debe escuchar, no es tonto, piensa que si lo ven mal, lo van a separar de nosotros.

Has hablado esto con el?

No pero me ha preguntado cuando va hacer oficial.

La adopción?

Si, sabe que aun falta en el proceso.

Hable hoy con Patricia, me dijo que me iba a enviar los documentos.

Los documentos?Ya es oficial?

Si, quería invitarlos a cenar para celebrar pero los quiero tener en mi mano.

Stella sonrió, asi que Patrick Taylor Bonasera.

Mac sonrió, busco en un paquete que tenia sobre su escritorio, saco una pequeña bata de laboratorio Stella sonreía, la bata tenia las iniciales del laboratorio, en el otro lado, las iniciales B, saco varias camisas de beisbol, Taylors, tenia una para Patrick, para Stella y para el, saco varias pequeñas,Stella sonreía, busco en la caja y saco un carnet del laboratorio con la cara de Patrick, Miembro Honorario, Patrick Taylor Bonasera.

Creo que exageraste.

Te parece?

Se va a volver loco.


End file.
